Never Going To Give Up
by Littlewerepire7
Summary: Sequel to One Way Or Another. After Rose takes Hope in, Dimitri is tracking them. Rose and her family flee to Alaska only to find out that Dimitri and his coven are waiting at the airport for her. When Dimitri captures Rose, will this be the end for her?
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Hiya everyone :)**

**If you haven't read ****One Way Or Another**** then please do because this is the sequel to it.**

Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything apart from the plot and a few characters :(**

**Prolouge **

**Rose's POV**

The music coming from the club down on the next level was booming through my ears. I gritted my teeth. Of all place he wanted to meet here. A storage room above a club where all the gothic people liked to' chilax' and listen to loud as music.

I wouldn't mind, it's just that Hope hated it. Every time the music boomed she'd cringe. I clutched her to my body with one arm and held my gun in the other hand. I didn't like this plan at all. Raiden said he'd do what I'm doing now but Sonya said otherwise.

I gritted my teeth and waited.

About ten minutes later he came. I kept the door unlocked so he wouldn't ram the door down and send splinters of wood in Hope's direction.

I watched the handle twist and the door opened, revealing a certain Strigoi that should have been dead. I took a deep breath and concentrated. _Remember the plan, Rose. Don't falter_,I told myself.

Tallon took a step into the room. And another, until we stood ten paces away from each other.

He gave me a half-smile.

"Hello, Rose."

"Tallon," was the only greeting I gave him.

His eyes drifted to the baby in my arms then back to me again.

"You got a lot of nerve bring her here," he said, and nodded in Hope's direction.

My grip on her tightened.

"You should have known by now that I'm not afraid of taking risks," I replied.

He chuckled. "It's good to see you, Rose. How's Raiden?" he said, conversationally.

Nice try, buddy.

"So, I guess you've got a new coven to tag along with now, right?" I asked, not even bothering to answer his question.

Anger flashed through his eyes. "What's it to you?"

I shrugged. "Nothing."

"Then why ask?"

"Because I want to know why you told me to meet you here," I retorted.

"Just to see how you're going," he said with a cruel smile.

I scoffed. "Why tell me to bring the baby then?"

"Because my boss said so. Although I honestly didn't think you would."

"And is your boss here?" I challenged.

"Perhaps. And is yours?"

"I don't have a boss."

"Oh? So then who's this Sonya?"

"She's family, which is something you never will have ever again."

He narrowed his eyes.

"They're here, aren't they? Your whole family. Surely Raiden wouldn't let you come anywhere near me _alone_," he taunted.

"I think its fair to say that I'm sure we both have backup."

"I'm sure we both do," he teased.

Silence filled the room because Hope let out a wail. I rocked her back and forth slowly, while whispering shhh to her soothingly.

A blasting ring tone came from Tallon's direction. He brought the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

His eyes never left mine. From the way he spoke, I assumed it was his boss talking on the other end. Funny that.

"Ofcourse," he said and hung up. Placing his phone back in his pocket, he looked up at me with those same eyes that I looked at everyday: Raiden's eyes.

"My boss decided to speed things up a little. She's here now," he said and a moment later the door opened to reveal a woman.

A woman I knew so well.

She took one step into the room. Her blood red eyes met mine in an instant. Her eyes were calculating and she twisted a strand of her dark hair around her finger. She wore a red cocktail dress that hugged her curves. I narrowed my eyes at her with burning hatred.

"We meet again, Rose," she said.

I tried to not let her know how frightened I was at that moment. I just walked into a trap and now not even Raiden could get here fast enough to help me out of it. This was something I'd have to get out by myself.

I hugged Hope even closer if possible.

Tallon set me up. All the attacks that have happened, all because of him and this woman standing before me.

The woman smiled, showing her fangs

"Tasha," I whispered.

**A/N: Hiyas! It's so good to be writing again! Haha**

**Please review **

**Littlewerepire7 :)**

**xoxox**


	2. Chapter 2: Alaska

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything apart from the plot and a few characters :(**

**Chapter 1**

**Rose's POV**

I walked into my bedroom with a bottle of warm milk and saw the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Raiden was sitting on the couch with Dimitri's baby girl in his arms. The baby had her hand pressed against his cheek, never looking away from his eyes. He was slowly rocking her back and forth.

I smiled gently and sat down next to him on the couch.

"She's gorgeous," he whispered. I looked up at him. To say something like that really surprised me. He still hated Dimitri and wanted nothing to do with him, yet seeing Dimitri's little baby brought out his gentle side. The non-Strigoi 'I'm gonna suck your blood' side.

I nodded. "She is," I said, bringing the bottle to her mouth. She let go of his cheek and clutched the bottle with both hands and drank the milk.

"We should name her," Raiden said. I looked down at her and mused about a perfect name to name her.

I faintly heard the Hannah Montana Theme song playing downstairs.

I shuddered. "She's definitely not a Hannah," I joked.

Raiden laughed.

I tapped a finger on my mouth, thinking.

What about-

"What about Wendy?" Marco exclaimed from down stairs.

"Marc, what are you on?" I laughed.

"A couch."

I banged my hand on my forehead while Raiden laughed.

"Where'd you get the name from?" Raiden asked.

"Well, considering I'm sitting in the living room watching Peter Pan, Wendy was the first thing that came to me," Marco said sweetly.

Raiden rolled his eyes. "Friggen Disney-aholic."

"Hey! I was forced to watch it."

"By Maggie?" I asked.

"Nah, by Levina," he whined.

Raiden and I looked at each other then burst out laughing.

We all knew that the last thing that Levina would like to watch would be a Disney movie.

"She loves to torment Marco by putting on his all time favorite movie," Raiden teased.

"Dude, this is the fifth Disney movie I watched today," Marco complained.

I snickered. I looked over at the little baby and saw she demolished the milk.

"You must be hungry," I said, grabbing the bottle off her.

"Should I go fill her up another bottle?" I asked.

"Half a bottle," Raiden said. I nodded and walked down stairs to the kitchen. Sitting on a stool watching a mini-TV in the kitchen was Sonya. She had her face in her hands as if she was sobbing.

"What's wrong?" I exclaimed, rushing to her side.

Her hands left her face and I gasped. She had gone so pale. I mean, I know Strigoi are pale, but this was scary.

"There's been attacks in Montana," Sonya croaked. I patted her on the back soothingly.

"And?" I asked gently.

"They caught it on camera. You know the hotel you stayed with Raiden at? In Montana?"

"Yes," I said, getting worried by the second.

"This is all that's left," she said, pointing to the TV.

I looked at it and gasped.

The hotel was bombed. Paper, wood, parts of the building lay all over the road the hotel was situated on. The only thing left was a wall on the left hand side, and even that looked as if it would collapse any minute.

"Tourist attack?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No. I highly doubt it."

By now Raiden came down with the little girl in his arms.

"What's the hold up, babe?" he asked me.

"Can I hold her?" Jade asked, coming around the corner with her arms open infront of her. Raiden gave her the baby.

"Rose?" he asked, then saw my face. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

I shook my head, unable to say anything.

"Sonya, what's wrong with her?" he begged, putting one of his hands to my forehead to check my temperature. I rolled my eyes. He's such a worrier.

I explained to him what happened with the hotel. He thought it was a tourist attack as well but Sonya was certain it wasn't.

"Then who would do this?" I asked.

"Why attack an unpopular hotel if it was a tourist attack?" she said. "Isn't it a coincidence that this was a hotel that you two stayed at and that we are now being forced to be cautious of everywhere we go because of a certain group of Strigoi?"

"You think Dimitri and Tasha could have done it?" Raiden asked, arms around my waist. I held onto him and leaned my head back on his chest.

"Not them. The Strigoi that work for them," Sonya said seriously.

"So not only are they looking for us, but now they're going to track down every building we went to and destroy it?" I asked, frustratedly. Raiden squeezed me gently and tried to soothe me. It didn't work.

"We are assuming too much," Jade said, still cradling the baby.

"And if the assumption is proven correct?" Marco challenged, joining our conversation. Jade gave him a dark look.

"Then we are in a great deal of trouble then, aren't we?"

"We need to leave," Raiden said.

All eyes turned to him.

He looked at us incredulously. "Don't you remember how Tatiana dropped off the baby? What if there were spies ordered to follow them? Dimitri and Tasha by now must have a coven of deadly Strigoi. They will want Spain and Montana under close watch. If they know we are here then they'll come for us," he said.

His explanation made sense, but I was in no mood moving.

"Where then? Where'd we go? Keep in mind that we have a human baby with us," I said, looking up at him.

"That's the tricky part. Finding out which country to live in," he mused.

"Alaska," Sonya said.

I looked at her with outrage.

"Do you have any idea how cold it is there? We won't feel it but the baby will," I exclaimed.

"Exactly," she responded with mischief glinting in her eyes.

I narrowed my eye at her. "Huh?"

"Why would we go to Alaska? That's exactly what they'd think. Alaska is a best shot."

Raiden nodded. "I agree. It's risky but I think it's our best shot too."

"And it's summer there now so it shouldn't be too bad," Jade added.

"We could go skiing!" Marco said excitedly.

Raiden laughed. "And tubing!"

"Now you're talking," Marco said, smashing fists with Raiden.

…

…

…

**OoOoOoOo**

Once everyone agreed Alaska was the only safe place, everyone rushed to pack their belongings. I held the baby while I looked out of my window in my room. She had her hand around my pointing finger and smiled angelically at me. I couldn't help but grin back.

That grin turned into a grimace.

We were up against Dimitri and Tasha, two people that I never wanted to fight against. Although I did not love Dimitri as much as I loved my Raiden, I still cared for him. I didn't want him to get hurt but under these circumstances I feared he would. Perhaps this is the final fight we'll have. The question is; which one would fall. Dimitri or me?

I sighed, staring into the girl's brown eyes. _Dimitri's_ eyes.

"All we need is hope," I said to her.

Then an idea sparked in me.

"Hope…that's what I'll name you. Hope," I said.

"Well, I guess your name suits her but I still reckon she should be Wendy!" Marco teased.

I laughed and rolled my eyes at my brother.

I kissed Hope on her forehead and held her tight against me.

**A/N: Hello everybuddi **

**What did you think about Hope? I know, the name is original but I had NO idea what to call her :S**

**Please review **

**Littlewerepire7 :)**

**xoxox**


	3. Chapter 3: You're coming with me

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything apart from the plot and a few characters :(**

**Chapter 2**

**RPOV**

As we boarded our plane to Alaska, I sensed something was wrong. I felt as if we were been followed. I told Raiden who simply said not to worry about it. But as I strapped myself in my seat I knew I was being watched. And I'd have to sit on a plane for who knows how long feeling like this? Hell ride.

With Hope in my arms and Raiden right beside me, my unease ceased by a fraction.

I wasn't nervous for the fact that we were Strigoi boarding on a plane full on 'humans', because we wore those uncomfortable eye contacts. All of us wore different colours except Raiden and I. We both chose a misty grey.

"Babe, relax," Raiden whispered in my ear and took my hand in his.

I nodded and tried to do my best in calming down but it didn't work. In fact it got worse.

As we landed in Alaska the next night, my unease grew to the max. I felt the presence of a Strigoi. Not one but at least ten. But I had a feeling one was on the plane right now.

As everyone stood to leave the plane I scanned the people. Most were tanned humans but one stood out. He was in the back seat with a hat on that shaded his eyes and had very pale skin. But I could see what colour his eyes were.

Blood red.

He was staring at me intently through his lashes. He lifted a mobile phone to his ear and smiled, hinting a small proportion of his white fangs. The two words he said into the phone made me stiffen.

"She's here," he said smoothly.

"C'mon, Rosie," Joe teased. I looked back to see my whole family leaving the plane. Raiden handed me my handbag. He was looking at me curiously.

"You alright?" he asked.

_No, I'm not. There's probably an ambush of Strigoi that's waiting for me outside. _

I started to walk then stopped dead in my tracks.

What if it's Dimitri? And even Tasha? What if there are at least thirty of them, waiting for us to get off the plane?

I gave Hope to Raiden and we proceeded out of the plane. Once we got off, I took one look around and to my relief I saw no Strigoi, except for the one behind me.

We went to pick up our luggage and order a few taxies to take us to a hotel to hide during the day. At the moment it was nighttime but only in a few hours will sunshine be shiny in the airport.

While we waited for the rest of our luggage to come, I looked over the crowds again and again, searching for that Strigoi I saw in the plane. He was nowhere to be seen.

I needed to further my search but I had to get away from the family to do that.

"I'll order the taxies," I said to Sonya.

She looked up and nodded seriously as if saying _be careful_.

I nodded and walked away. When I was out of sight of them, I scanned the crowd. I was just about to start walking again when something touched my back. I froze for a second, and then as I turned a hand gripped my upper arm.

I turned around to see that a human girl around my age had a stake in her hand positioned right in the middle of my back. When I saw her I swore.

Inna.

I sneered at her. Look who's the Strigoi now biatch?

But then I frowned. She clutched the stake with both of her hands that were shaking with hatred as she glared at me.

But if her hands are there, who grabbed me…

I whipped my head around on the other side of me to see a man in a long black coat on. I stiffened when I saw who it was.

No. No, no, no! Not now.

I stared at his red eyes with dread. This was so not my day.

His smiled that sexy smile that always used to take my breath away.

"You're coming with me," Dimitri said smoothly.

**A/N: Dum dum dum dummmmmmmmmmmmmm hahaha**

**Hope you like it!**

**Please review :)**

**Littlewerepire7 **

**xoxox**


	4. Chapter 4: It's all her fault!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything apart from the plot and a few characters :(**

**Chapter 4**

**RPOV**

My head was throbbing as I tried to calm myself. All I kept thinking was, crazy ex alert, crazy ex alert.

I had no time to think of one of my brilliant plans so I winged it.

I nodded to Inna without leaving Dimitri's gaze.

"Stupid thing to bring her here," I asked coolly.

Amusement flashed through his eyes.

"I brought her to entertain you," he said sweetly.

I looked back at her and smile nicely. Confused jumped onto her face as she stared warily at me.

"She'll entertain my fist very much," I said. Before both of them registered my hidden meaning, I punched Inna squared in the jaw. Her head flew back and she lost her grip on the stake. She fell to the ground. Dimitri grabbed me before I made my escape.

"Enough of your nonsense," he growled. "Inna, get up," he spat at the human girl. She staggered to her feet, shooting daggers at me.

He dragged me to the security checkpoint where I passed not a moment ago. I frowned.

"What the-"

"Ma'am, please step forward and through the check point," a security guard instructed. Without having anything else to do, I proceeded to the other side. Dimitri went through the checkpoint after me and quickly grabbed my arm as he led me to a gateway. Inna followed behind, abandoning her stake or else she'd get a penalty. Okay, now I was pissed off. I stopped walking abruptly, making Dimitri stagger forward. He glared at me and attempted to pull me forward but I stayed where I was.

"_Move_," he hissed.

I shook my head. "Not until you tell me where we are going."

"I'll tell you that when we're on the plane," he strained.

I slapped his hand away and looked directly at him.

"Why are you here?"

He had a hint of a smile playing on his lips. "I came here to get you," he said in a low voice. "And now that I've taken you as my prisoner you can now help me," he ended with a smile.

I took a step back.

"Help you with what?"

"Finding my daughter," he said. "Enough of this," he said harshly and grasped my arm. He led me to the line of passengers. It took me only a moment to realize all the people infront on me in the line were Strigoi. So this was a proportion of Dimitri's 'grand' army.

All of them wore hats to cover their eyes to not disturb the attendant.

I rolled my eyes as the woman asked Dimitri for the tickets nervously, trying to impress him. I suddenly got that feeling that I was being watched, but it was a good feeling.

I froze. Wait…I only felt like that when Raiden looked at me. I spun around just in time to see him running at me. My mouth flew open in horror.

Oh god, not now.

Dimitri tugged me to him.

"Everyone of your pathetic family will die if you don't come with me right now," he said in my ear.

I couldn't let him see Hope. I leaned away and regrettable turned my back of Raiden. I followed Dimitri into the plane and squeezed my eyes shut for a second as the women closed the door behind us. the last thing that I heard was my family calling my name.

**Raiden's POV**

"Should we check on Rose?" Aleena asked, twirling a strand of her blonde hair. I looked up at the sound of my wife's name and immediately became alert when I smelled something familiar. The scent was lingering in the air. I sniffed deeply, trying to figure out where I knew it from. Then it hit me. My eyes widened in shock.

Dimitri. It was Dimitri's scent.

I gave Hope to Sonya quickly.

"What's wrong?" she gasped as I gave her Hope.

"Dimitri's here," I thundered and took off after his scent. All I could think about was him touching my Rose. I didn't run at top speed so we wouldn't loose our cover but it was fast enough for the humans to gasp when I ran passed. My brothers ran behind me and soon I found my sisters follow as well. After going through the security checkpoint, I dashed for the gateways. After running passed a few I stopped and looked around frantically.

"I can smell him everywhere!" Joe yelled in frustration.

Me too. I gritted my teeth and looked towards the last gateway.

And there she was. She looked as beautiful as ever but she was shadowed by a male figure next to her. Without guessing, I knew it was Dimitri.

"R-" someone slapped me before I could call Rose's name. I looked down and saw Michelle glaring at me.

"Don't blow our cover. If he sees us we are stuffed. We'll sneak up on them," she hissed.

And so we did. We jogged to her and at that moment our eyes met. Both of our eyes widened in horror. She probably feared that Dimitri would kill us, whereas I was horrified at that moment because Dimitri saw us. Our cover was shattered.

"Oh shit," Michelle said.

"Now can we call her name?" I asked frustratedly.

"Yep."

"ROSE!" we all cried as she disappeared into the passageway.

The attendant closed the doors before we got there. I was about to rip down the door when Sonya grabbed my arm. Her eyes held sadness.

"Raiden, its too late," her voice cracked several times.

"No it isn't," I said breathlessly.

Just then I saw the plane move onto its route.

"No!" I cried. I stared after the plane and cursed. Hope cried in Sonya's arms and reached her arms out for me. I grabbed her and held her close. She sobbed softly into my neck.

We both lost Rose.

Nina put her hand on my shoulder comfortingly. I was to horrorstruck to shake her off.

"We'll find her, Raiden." I shook my head.

"No, because she's won't make it. Don't you get it? Dimitri doesn't want Rose he wants Hope. He'll beat her and torture her until she tells him where Hope is. You all know Rose won't tell. He'll kill her," I whispered.

My mood darkened as I looked down at Hope.

I felt like screaming _it's all your fault! _at her . It was her fault that Rose is now kidnapped.

My darkened mood clouded my mind and I found myself holding Hope out for someone to take her. Stephanie immediately held her.

"Don't take this out on Hope," Jade mumbled.

My jaw tightened as I turned towards my family. "Then whom do I take it out on? It's because of her that my Rose is going to die," I spat.

"Calm down-"

"He might have already killed her and now-"

"Raiden," Sonya warned.

"We should just give Dimitri what he wants and then maybe-"

"_Raiden_."

"-we could get Rose back-"

Sonya slapped me.

Surprise flashed on my face as I brought a hand to my cheek. That actually hurt.

Sonya was breathing hard. "I don't want to ever hear you say that rubbish again, understand? Rose loved Hope, so why can't you?"

I shot daggers at her and for once in my life I couldn't stand her. Everyone was on her side ofcourse, all glaring at me.

I straightened up and walked passed her. I strode out of the airport and left my family behind.

**A/N: Hi :)**

**I was hoping I'd get more reviews for this so please can everyone please review. I'd really appreciate it. **

**Please review**

**Littlewerepire7**

**xoxox**


	5. AN: Important

**A/N: Bad news everyone**

**Its impossible for me to update this week and I doubt I can next week either. I ha****ve a christening to set up and I'm moving houses. I'll be extremely busy so please just wait a couple of weeks until I update. **

**I'm**** really sorry**

**Littlewerepire7**


	6. Chapter 5: Go to hell

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything apart from the plot and a few characters :(**

**Chapter 5

* * *

**

**RPOV**

The blow to my face sent me flying into the wall. The impact left me breathless. I fell heavily to the ground and groaned in pain. I could hear footsteps coming at me. The Strigoi lifted me up and flung across the room. I was powerless. I fractured my ankle, had a black eye and could barely breathe.

Now I know what hell feels like.

Anger was burning through my veins and I desperately wanted to kill this Strigoi for putting me through this excruciating pain. My vision became blurry which terrified me. This doesn't usually happen to Strigoi, right?

With a terrifyingly loud war cry, he lifted me up by my neck and threw me against the door to the room.

But a second before I hit it, Dimitri opened the door. He caught me while I was in mid-air and looked down at my figure in confusion. My breathing was shallow and I must have looked like a wreck, because Dimitri's intense eyes darted towards the Strigoi.

"What is the meaning of this?" Dimitri demanded.

The Strigoi looked very uncomfortable to be in Dimitri's presence. I only then noticed that Dimitri still held me close to his body.

"I ….uh…Tallon sent orders for me to-"

Wait, Tallon? What? Or maybe it was a different person. Surely Raiden's brother wasn't still alive.

"You only obey orders that _I_ give. Tallon doesn't run this institute, I do. Now, go," he growled.

I let go of a shaky breath and felt a sharp prick on my hip. I looked down and saw that Dimitri had one of those ninja throwing stars. This one looked so sharp that it could decapitate someone. I narrowed my eyes and tried to refrain from smiling.

Dimitri was still glaring at the Strigoi, so I purposely snuggled closer to Dimitri. He was slightly caught off guard, and held me tighter. I let my arm go limp against his body and then snatched the star and flung it at the Strigoi.

I took pleasure in hearing the slicing motion of the star moving through the air. The Strigoi didn't even see it coming. The next second, his head was decapitated.

I slumped against Dimitri as the Strigoi's lifeless body fell heavily to the ground.

Silence filled the room, but I didn't dare look up at Dimitri.

I was already prepared for round two of the beating.

But it never came.

Instead, Dimitri walked over to a long table that I only just missed when the dead Strigoi threw me across the room. He set me down to the desk's edge and opened a draw to reveal a first-aid kit. He unrolled the bandage and started to wrap it around my ankle.

"But," I protested, "it's already starting to heal."

He didn't answer. He just kept wrapping it around and around until it ran out. After securing it, he sighed and looked up at my black eye.

"Your eye isn't black any more so I don't have to tend that," he said.

I nodded and said, "Thank you."

We stared at each other in silence, but it wasn't awkward. It was rather…relaxing to be near each other again. He was looking at me through Strigoi eyes now, not his dhampir ones. I had a feeling that this was it. This is what he'll be for eternity. A Strigoi. And Tasha too.

I can't imagine how heartbroken Christian would be; knowing he not only lost his parents, but now his aunty too.

I looked away, trying not to visualize what Tasha must look like.

"I'm sorry about that," he said sincerely.

I shrugged. "Whatever."

He sighed. "Rose-"

"I don't want to hear it, Dimitri," I said, and then looked at him. "I want to go home."

"Not until you give me what I want."

"I don't have her," I said fiercely.

"I don't believe you."

"Believe what you want, but I know I don't have her. Why would I take her in anyways? I hate you and I hate Tasha," I spat, glaring at him with all my might.

His expression hardened.

I was playing a dangerous game. But Hope's life depended on it.

"I know what happened that night, Rose. I'm not an idiot. After Tasha delivered the baby, the nurse took her away. We didn't even get to see her before we got attacked. Tatiana took her and gave her to someone. And now if you don't give her back to me you'll pay the price," he said harshly.

I noticed how we were both leaning into each other but not touching.

"I'm glad that baby never saw you or you're damn wife-"

"Tasha's not my wife."

"Then why sleep with her?"

"I was ordered to."

"Bull-efing-shit," I growled.

"I was. Do you seriously think I love Tasha? No, Rose. I love you. After all this time, I still love you."

I tried not to feel moved by his outburst.

"You betrayed me," I said dully.

"And you didn't betray me? You went off with another man."

"Whom is far more better for me than you ever were!" I yelled.

He was caught off guard and that's when I planned to attack. My ankle was healed.

I kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying backwards, and darted for the door. I ran into it, knocking it off its hinges and bolted down the hallway.

The hallway was dark but on the end of it was a door. Opening it and running inside, I found I was on a balcony. I could see the city's bright lights in a distance. The dark, peaceful night didn't seem so peaceful any more.

"Rose?"

My whole body went numb at the sound of her voice. I didn't even sense anyone was up here, but as I slowly turned I saw her in the shadows. She slowly moved into the light, her glossy black hair swished gently in the wind.

Tasha.

Her face was shadowed but I already knew she was smiling warmly at me.

"It's so good to see you, Rose," she said.

Oh my God, I can't believe this is really happening. Tasha, sweet, funny Tasha was standing on the same balcony as me and was Strigoi.

I couldn't really see her eyes and I was thankful I couldn't. Her voice had the Strigoi hardness to it, just like every Strigoi had.

Just then, Dimitri and a few other Strigoi men burst through the door I went through just a moment ago.

Dimitri looked at me first, then noticed Tasha.

"Rose, don't move," he warned.

A Strigoi behind him walked cautiously towards me, as if trying to capture me. Every step he took, I took one back until I was on the edge of the building.

"Take another step and I'll jump," I said in a low, menacing voice.

The Strigoi stopped where he was and looked nervously back at Dimitri. Dimitri gestured for him to go back behind him.

I noticed Tasha take a step towards me.

"I mean it," I growled, showing me fangs.

She held her hands up but stayed where she was.

"Rose, all I want is to talk to you. I promise you won't get harmed-"

"Already did," I growled.

Her brow furrowed and she turned to Dimitri.

He gave her a quick shake of his head, and Tasha nodded, then turned back to me.

"All I want is my daughter, Rose."

"Don't have her."

"I think you do."

"And I think I better be going," I said, looking down to the alley below. I wouldn't hurt myself if I landed properly. It was a six-storey building, near Novosibirsk city.

I should be able to outrun them to the city then leave the country and go back to Spain.

"Rose?"

I looked back to see that Dimitri was only a few paces after from me.

"Please?" he begged.

That was the first time I've seen him begging as a Strigoi.

I narrowed me eyes and spat, "Go to hell."

Then I jumped.

* * *

**A/N: I have a feeling I won't be able to update this week because of exams. Sorry that it has taken me so long to update :(**

**Please review**

**Littlewerepire7**


	7. Chapter 6: We have a big problem

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything apart from the plot and a few characters :(**

**Chapter 6**

**RPOV**

"Got five bucks, sugar?" a filthy homeless man asked from the alley's entrance I past not three seconds ago. I stopped and turned back slightly.

"Before you asked me that question, what did you think I'd say?" I asked bitterly.

"No," he flashed me a sick grin and eyed my body up and down. "But then I'd show you this," he said, pulling out a revolver gun. I so did not need this right now. I was in the city and all I needed to do was get on a plane to Spain. But since he wanted to play this game, I didn't mind playing along.

I walked up to him lazily and stood right in front of his gun.

"Go on. I dare you. Because you sure aren't getting any money from me, buddy," I said, grinning sweetly at him, making sure not to show my fangs.

He barked out a laugh, sending his spit everywhere. Lucky, none landed on me.

My face was shadowed so he couldn't see my blood red eyes.

"See ya in hell," he spat, and pulled the trigger. A second before he fired I flipped the gun backwards so the bullet went straight through his forehead. He slumped backwards and landed in a heap. Dead.

I grabbed the gun, tucked it under my shirt and in my jeans near my lower back and walked on as if nothing happened.

A few pedestrians a couple blocks away screamed and broke into a wild run in the opposite direction of the gunshot.

And me? Well, lets just say I was deep down in casual mode. The incident that occurred not two minutes ago didn't faze me one bit. He was asking for it, so he got it. End of story.

There was something that the bastard and I had in common though. We both needed money.

I needed to call Raiden and there was a local phone booth in sight but I needed change. Apparently the two women that just rounded the block didn't hear the gunshot as they were chatting anxiously away. I knew I had to ask them for change but I wasn't sure whether they'd hand some over. Still, it was worth a try. It was sad to say, but they were hookers. They were dressed in practically lingerie with knee-high leather boots and showing _alot_ of skin. Ugh, tonight was so no my night.

Walking up to them, they slowed to a stop and looked me up and down.

"Look, I know you're probably thinking that I've got money and that I'm just tricking you, but I'm-"

"You need money?" one of them asked softly.

I nodded. "Yes. I just need to make one phone call."

They looked at each other and after a moment they looked back at her.

"Look, babe, we're happy to help you if you help us. Ok, here's the deal: we've slept with a few rich-assed men tonight and they paid us money. Like five thousand dollars. The cops are after us because the dudes claimed that we stole their money when we didn't. We have enough money to get outa town but by then we'll be searched for the money. We need you to take the rest," the other girl spoke.

Free money? Sweet.

I smiled at them. "Sure."

After giving me three thousand dollars, one thousand each for the girl to get out of town, I then went on my way. So not only can I make a phone call, but also I can go home.

Running up to the phone booth, I paid the charge and punched in Raiden's number.

After the third ring, he picked up.

"Sonya, for the last time. Stop calling me," Raiden spat.

"Raiden?" I gasped.

There was a moment of silence before he spoke. "Rose?"

I closed my eyes and sighed with relief.

"It's me, Raiden," I said, clutching the hone.

"Rose, where are you? Are you okay? Did he hurt you? I swear I'll-" I cut him off.

"Sweetheart, I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm in Novosibirsk. Where are you?"

"Really? Where?"

"I'm in town. Raiden-"

"I'm coming. I'm in the city as well, with Marco and Joe," he sighed happily into the phone, which made my heart miss a beat.

How'd they know where to find me? Oh well, I'll ask them that later.

"I miss you," I whispered.

"I miss you too, baby," he replied softly.

"Oh, what was with you talking about Sonya and saying…" I cut off because I could hear something strange in the background of his phone. It sounded like he was…struggling. And then I heard a low boom, as if he dropped his phone or something.

"Raiden? Baby, can you hear me?" I said frantically through the phone.

"Rose!" he yelled, but he seemed to be in the distance.

"Don't you dare talk to her! I'll fucking kill you!" he cried. But he wasn't talking to me.

"Raiden!" I yelled.

I heard a scuffling noise again and then I heard someone breathing deeply.

"Raiden?"

"Hello, Roza," Dimitri said harshly.

Oh my God.

"NO!" I screamed.

Dimitri's got Raiden. He'll hurt Raiden to get through to me. Oh God, no.

"Listen very carefully. Or else your Raiden's dead. Meet me in Dipaculao, its in Philippines. We'll be waiting on the beach. It's almost impossible to miss us. If you ever want to see your _beloved _again, meet me there in four days," and then he hung up.

I was on the verge of crumbing the phone into pieces when I realized I needed back up. I dialed Sonya's number and was thankful that she picked up on the first ring.

Before she could say anything I said, "Sonya, we have a big problem."

* * *

**A/N: I can update more often now because I'm officially on holidays. I'm really sorry I haven't updated.**

**Please review :)**

**Littlewerepire7**


	8. Chapter 7: I'll see my Rose again

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything apart from the plot and a few characters :(**

**Chapter 7**

**RPOV**

I ran into Sonya's arms when she finally flew down from Spain. The whole family rejoiced and embraced me hard. Tears would be in all of our eyes if we weren't Strigoi. A wail brought my attention to Hope, whom Aleena was cradling.

I lifted her into my arms and kissed her cheek. She giggled happily once she recognized me.

Scott walked up to me and bit his lip.

"They got caught?" he asked.

I nodded. "Dimitri's got them. Sonya I have three thousand dollars," she tried to interrupt but I shook my head. "No, wait. I've got three thousand in cash. How much do you have?"

"More than enough," she replied.

"We need seventeen tickets to Philippines. Dimitri told me to meet him there in four days." Did last night count as a day? It better not have.

Carmen stepped forward.

"Where in Philippines?" she asked.

"Dipaculao," I said. "On the beach."

Her eyes sparkled. "I got an idea."

I raised my eyebrow. Uh oh.

**

* * *

RAIDEN'S POV** **(PREVIOUS DAY)**

"Damn, this place is a dump," Joe muttered, gesturing to all the rubbish dumped at the entrance of an alleyway.

I nodded in agreement. He was right. We flung ourselves into the alleyway before could be detected by a few policemen a few blocks down. In our disguises, even I noticed that we looked very shifty.

Once safe, my phone starting to ring.

If this is Sonja phoning again, I'm going to loose it.

I looked down at my phone and saw that it rang from a private number. I accepted the call and held it to my ear.

"Sonya, for the last time. Stop calling me," I growled.

"Raiden?" Rose gasped.

My whole world lightened up at the second I heard her voice. I couldn't believe it. How had she escaped?

Both of my brothers whipped their heads in the direction of my phone. They heard her voice too.

"Rose?"

Oh God, please tell me I wasn't daydreaming of her voice again.

"It's me, Raiden," she sighed in relief.

"Rose, where are you? Are you okay? Did he hurt you? I swear I'll-"

She cut me off. "Sweetheart, I'm fine. I'm in Novosibirsk. Where are you?"

She was here?

"Where?" I breathed.

"I'm in town."

I looked at my brothers and a wide grin spread across our faces. It'll be easy to get to her since we were in the same city. All we had to do is capture her scent and follow it.

"I'm coming. I'm in the city as well, with Marco and Joe," I sighed with reassurance.

"I miss you," she said.

"I miss you too, baby." God, she had no idea how much I missed her.

"Oh, what was with you talking about Sonya-"

A blow to the back of my head sent my splintering forward and headfirst into a brick wall. My phone slipped from my grip, and clanged to the ground. I turned to see my attacker and froze. It was Dimitri. Another four Strigoi men were with him, two on both of my brothers.

Dimitri strike his hand forward and clasped my hair tightly and then banged my head once again to the brick wall.

I could hear Rose trying to talk to me on the phone.

"Raiden? Baby, can you hear me?" Her voice was getting more and more frantic.

"Rose!" I yelled as Dimitri threw me across to another Strigoi, whom just arrived. He held a tight grip on me and made me face Dimitri.

Dimitri slowly bent and picked up my phone. While getting back up again, Joe and Marco were held back as well.

My anger was boiling in my veins.

Dimitri lifted the phone to his ear.

"Don't you dare talk to her! I'll fucking kill you!" I screamed, meaning ever word.

He had a mock smile on his lips when her heard her say my name again.

"Hello, Roza," he said harshly.

I growled at him.

"NO!" I heard her scream.

Oh God, she going to have one of her spaz attacks again.

"Listen very carefully. Or else your Raiden's dead. Meet me in Dipaculao, its in Philippines. We'll be waiting on the beach. It's almost impossible to miss us. If you ever want to see your _beloved _again, meet me there in four days," and then he hung up.

Dipaculao? Why there?

Dimitri walked lazily towards me.

"Let me get this in your head: you touch my Rose and I'll kill you. You try to run away and I'll kill you. You hurt anyone in my crew and I'll kill your family-"

"What did you say?" I could hear the hysteria in my voice.

He did not just say what I thought he said.

"I said-"

"DON'T YOU EVER CALL ROSE YOURS!" I thundered. "SHE'S MY WIFE AND LOVER AND SHE WANTS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU, YOU PIECE OF-" he cut me off as he punched me square in the jaw, throwing both me and the Strigoi holding me back against the wall.

I groaned again and was lifted up again to my feet, this time by Dimitri.

His dark eyes bore into mine.

"Backchat again and you'll never see her again. Got it?" he spat.

He got a glare from me in return.

"Roll out," he spat to his crew and we all made our way towards a parked black Hummer outside the alley.

I'll see my Rose again. One way or another, she'll figure out one of her brilliant ideas and come rescue me. Like she always does.

**

* * *

Please review :)**

**Littlewerepire7 **


	9. Chapter 8: That's my girl

**A/N: I can't update everyday. And not only that but I am doing another two stories, plus being a beta for one of my friends. I'd really appreciate it if you could all understand that I can't always update . I have a life, and so do all of you. Things aren't so great at home and it's putting me off writing.**

**So please just be patient. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything apart from the plot and a few characters **

**

* * *

Chapter 8**

**RPOV**

I tried to control my breathing as I stared into Dimitri's patronizing eyes. Sonya, Ray, Owen, Paige, Michelle and I stood in a straight line, facing the enemy. The cool night's wind caressed my face but for once I didn't find it soothing. There, behind Dimitri, was Raiden. It was clear that he'd been beaten up. His breathing was shallow, he had several cuts and bruises on his eyes and by the way he looked at Dimitri, I knew Dimitri caused all the pain. And it looked like he did it recently.

My jaw tightened. After this day, Dimitri will know never to cross the line with me again.

Carmen's idea will win us time when running through the forest and away from the enemy.

We were situated on a beach; the water's edge on one side and on the other was the vast-spreading forest. Marco, Joe and Raiden had their hands tied up behind their backs. Raiden slouched in pain and I had a feeling we'd have to carry them out of here. I looked over to Ray, whom was beside me, and he nodded. He was thinking exactly what I was thinking.

I looked back towards Dimitri. Ten Strigoi members were with him. One on each of my brothers and Raiden and the remaining stood behind Dimitri.

We were on time as he asked, but he didn't realize that we got here before he did. And that's when Carmen's idea was accomplished.

Underneath Dimitri was a bomb.

It would explode in one minute. We planted them deep enough in the sand that Dimitri wouldn't notice it and we also planted around five of them, directly under Dimitri and his men stood. The only thing is, is that Raiden and my brothers were dangerously close to two of them. I bit my lip with anticipation. _Please work, please work._

Dimitri regarded me with a grin. "Well, well, well. Here we are again, Roza. Except this time, you've got a plan, yes?"

I narrowed my eyes. "No shit, just like you've got a plan."

He chuckle. "You're quite right."

20…19…18…17…16…

"I also know about your plan," he said.

I gave him a look of disbelief.

"Really?" I asked incredulously.

10…9…8…7…

"Yes. I'm standing under a bomb. How do I know? You of all people should know that when I set a place to meet someone, I get there earlier. Earlier than you did," he smirked, and then as soon as it came it vanished. "Now you pay the price."

Before my shock could settle in, Dimitri turned sharply and grabbed Raiden by the collar of his shirt and flung him forward. He landed with a loud thump where Dimitri stood before.

I gasped as the bomb decided to explode then and there.

I remembered screaming out when the sand exploded from beneath Raiden and the piercing shriek he let out. I rushed forward towards him and untied his hands. He was moaning in pain and could barely move without screaming. All that happened in a matter of ten seconds before the other bombs went off. Ray and Owen rushed over to my brother, as Sonya and Michelle helped me pull Raiden away from the bombs. He screamed and squeezed my hand. Paige was yelling on her phone, telling Aleena to bring help. After the bombs went off, our plan was to wait for Jade and Aleena to drive the two 4WD drives that we stole up the beach. The sound of a couple engine's roaring behind me grasped my attention for a millisecond before turning to Raiden.

I bit my lip, trying not to scream. He left side of his body was burnt so badly that for a second I thought he'd never recover. A few of Dimitri's men screamed from being hit by the bomb but I didn't spare them a look.

Aleena's 4WD was closest to us when they stopped. Sonya helped me carry Raiden in the backseat. He sat on the left with me in the middle and Sonya on the right. Joe jumped into the shotgun, breathing heavily. I made Raiden leaned on me on his non-burnt side and heard him release a long, shaky breath.

"God, getting burnt is a bitch," he chuckled breathlessly. I nodded and kissed his head.

"You're ok. I'm here," I said. He relaxed against my shoulder and his face in the curve of my neck.

Ray, Owen, Paige, Marco and Michelle jumped into Jade's 4WD and both drivers swerved the 4WD drives around and gassed in down the beach.

**EARLY NEXT MORNING **

The left side of Raiden's body was now extremely pink, but at least the burns have healed. I made a warm bath for him so he could relax. My family and I rented out an apartment for the day. Tonight we'll be heading back home.

But right now, I just wanted everything to be perfect.

As Raiden undressed, I couldn't quite nail what I was feeling. It wasn't awkward but I haven't seen him completely naked before. Not ever. It was both exciting, yet scary. I think he sensed it too, because he looked over at me. He searched my eyes to try and see what I was thinking as he was about to remove his black briefs.

With a surge of confidence, I nodded.

And then they were gone. I sucked in a shocked gasp, but didn't' dare look at his member. I stared at his eyes until he looked up at me and grinned. That grin was full of mischief and I caught a bit of sheepishness in it too.

When I thought I couldn't hold it in any more, I looked at him. My first reaction was my eyes widening. They almost exploded out of my head when I saw how big he was. I never actually thought about how big Raiden's was…but it was _huge_. Butterflies were in my stomach now. I took a few steps forward until I was standing right in front of him. Our eyes met and I saw that his had narrowed slightly in hunger. Hunger for me.

I bit my lip before I spoke. "We can't. Our family…" I trailed off.

He sighed. "Yeah I know," and then he turned for the bath. I caught his upper arm, making him look back at me.

"We will soon. I promise."

He kissed my temple and then dipped his toe in the water. When he retreated his foot, I watched him pull his lower lip slightly over his top lip and made it quiver. It was the most hilarious sight I've ever seen. I burst out laughing, then I reached down and touched the water. It was cold.

I sighed in annoyance and pulled the plug.

"What a waste of water," I muttered. Once the tub was drained, I turned on the tap and sent warm water into the tub.

After the water was filled three-quarters of the tub, I turned the water off.

I looked up at Raiden and gestured to the bath.

He stepped in and then lowered himself heavily in the water, splashing water all over me.

I stood there with my mouth hanging open.

He looked up and smiled. "Sorry," he said, not meaning it.

I narrowed my eyes playfully. "You're dead."

Raiden's eyes widened. "Oh shit," he said a second before a threw the shampoo bottle at him. He laughed and caught it just in time.

What I didn't expect was what he did next. He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me in the bathtub backwards. I fell against him, totally soaked.

I turned to him with exaggerated slowness.

"Now you're really in trouble."

Raiden bit his lip, trying his hardest not to laugh.

* * *

Raiden and I were wrapped up together in our bed when Michelle walked in.

"Whoa!" she yelled and quickly covered her eyes. "Is it safe to look?" she said with a teasing tone.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes."

At the same time Raiden said, "No."

She laughed and removed her hands. "Ok, so Sonya said that she's had it with Belikov and there's only one way to keep Hope safe," she said.

"And what would that be?" Raiden asked.

"To kill Dimitri," Michelle said. Behind Michelle Ray, Owen and the others came in.

"Uh, guys, we're a bit busy here," Raiden groaned.

"Oh shut up," Owen said, playfully punching Raiden. He gave Owen the finger and gave a yell of protest when Owen lounged at across the end of our bed.

Owen stuck his tongue out at Raiden.

"Men," Jade said and joined me on my side. She wrapped an arm around my neck and leaned her head against my shoulder. I leaned my head against hers in return.

Sonya pulled up a chair and sat in front of Owen.

She looked at me. "Rose, I know it's a hard decision, but it's for the best."

"I can kill him if you want," Raiden suggested.

Ray chuckled. "Yeah, that would be the best idea," he said sarcastically.

Sonya never looked away from me. I sighed and spoke. "If anyone could kill him, it'd be me. But I can't. If I do succeed, then how am I going to tell Hope when she's older that I killed her father?"

"She doesn't know him though," Jade said. "She's never seen them...but I guess you're right."

"Unless we just don't tell her. We'll just say that her parents died when she was a kid and Rose and Raiden took her in," Aleena offered.

"That's a possibility," Sonya agreed.

"Regardless, I couldn't live with the thought that I did it when I'm raising his-"

"Then I'll do it," Raiden interrupted.

"Raiden-"

"Rose, just listen. This isn't true, but how would you feel if my ex-girlfriend said that I belong to her, when I'm married to you? That's exactly what he said, Rose. I won't hesitate in killing him, but baby, don't take this the wrong way, but I think you will hesitate. And then it'll be too late," he said gently.

I sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "First, I'd kill the imaginary girlfriend," I said, making everyone laugh. "Secondly, I guess you're right."

He nodded and kissed my cheek.

"That's my girl," he said and pulled me closer.

"Hey! She's mine," Jade playfully pulled me closer to her. Raiden shot her daggers and then lunged forward and started to tickle her.

"Raiden!" she yelled. She bounced off the bed and hurled Raiden off the bed. They started play fighting when Sonya turned towards me.

"Good times, good times," she chuckled. I nodded in agreement, then laughed at Raiden when he fell over his own feet and Jade yelling 'I won, I won.'

**

* * *

**

**I'm not getting as much reviews as I wanted for this story. **

**So please, pretty please review**

**Littlewerepire7 **xoxox


	10. Chapter 9: Meet you there

**I just wanted to say that I'm sorry if I seemed rude in the other chapter (with A/N notes). I was having a bad day, and I want to apologize to everyone. I feel bad for saying that I wasn't getting a lot of reviews when all of you are doing so well with reviewing. Again, I'm extremely sorry and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**P.S. I didn't have Internet, which is why I haven't updated in a while. Sorry for that too. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything apart from the plot and a few characters :(**

**

* * *

Chapter 9 **

**RPOV**

Now that we've established that we'd kill Dimitri, the plan on how we are going to kill Dimitri wasn't going so well. Raiden hated all the ideas we got from my family because they all had me in it as the bait.

"And what about Rose's safety?" he demanded.

"She could take on Belikov any day," Joe said, and ruffled my hair. I growled in exasperation and attempted to make my hair neater. From the look Stephanie gave me, I might as well had made it worse. Both of us burst into giggles as Raiden continued.

"The bait should be me. He wants to kill_ me_. So don't you think it would be wise to let me be the one to lure him in?"

Carmen was playing with a lock of her dark hair. She was staring off in space, then suddenly looked up at Raiden.

"Maybe that's what he wants. For you to be the bait and then he'd kill you on spot. He wouldn't kill Rose, which is why she has to be the bait. It makes sense, Raiden," she said sternly. Everyone in the lounge room knew of Raiden's temper, and it was flaring now. Raiden and I sat in the love seat and I grasped his hand. He looked over at me as if he wanted to see if I was on his side.

"Everyone is right, Raiden," I started. " You need to understand that. I know it's hard but-"

My phone shrilled in my pocket. My eyes darted to the clock hanging in the kitchen across the room. It was three o'clock in the morning. Who in their right mind would call me at this absurd hour?

And then the answer came to me. A Strigoi.

Everyone eyed my phone as I took it out of my pocket. The person's ID was hidden. The number was unrecognizable. I looked over at Riaden, whom was frowning.

"No ID?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"Answer it and put it on loud speaker. No one except Rose can talk," Levina said. "It'll give us away."

That was smart thinking. I answered it, put it on loudspeaker and spoke, "Hello?"

"Hello, Rose," a very similar voice said. I sucked in my breath. I looked up at Raiden in horror. His eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly agape.

Oh God, how is it possible that he's still alive?

"Tallon," I said, my voice was dangerously close to breaking in shock.

"Yes, Rose. I survived your attack. I must say that I'm impressed. If anyone could pull that off, it be you…and ofcourse, my brother," he said, his tone was teasing.

I could see Raiden taking it all in pretty good, whereas I was on the verge of having a confusion fit. How the hell was he alive? I racked my memory, trying to remember seeing Tallon exploding along with his uncle in the tank when we were escaping the prison. All I heard was screams, not actually Tallon dying.

Then it came at me. When Dimitri kidnapped me, the Strigoi guard that attacked me said that he was ordered to do so because Tallon said so. So what does that mean? That Tallon has taken refuge with Dimitri and Tasha? Something still didn't sound right. And what about Raiden's sisters? Did they make it too? Or did Tallon abandon them? All these questions with answers that I wasn't going to get so easily all contributed to the puzzle.

"Why did you call?" I asked. There. He had to answer that one.

"It's come to my attention that you're holding a dhampir baby, correct?" he questioned. My eyes flickered to Sonya. She nodded and I proceeded to talk.

"Your assumption my be correct. How'd you know?"

"A little birdie told me," he said, and I could feel him smiling.

"Was it a Russian birdie?"

"Why, yes-"

"Well, well, well. You're a follower now. You're Belikov's pet? No? Oh wait, let me guess. You're second in command." I laughed humorlessly.

His tone chipped. "My position among the Strigoi is none of your concern. Anyways, as I was saying. I'd like to meet up, have a chat."

Now this was getting dangerous. Risky on all levels.

"I don't have chats with the enemy."

"Oh, com on now. I'm your boyfriend's-"

"Husband," I interrupted.

A few heavy moments passed before he answered. "You two got married?"

"Yes."

"Congratulations," he said sincerely.

I almost dropped my phone. Tallon and sincere don't mixed, even in the same sentence they're both incompatible.

"Uh...thank you?"

What else was I supposed to say. Raiden lifted an eyebrow at me. I waved him off, almost blowing our cover when he looked like he was about to laugh.

"Is he there?" he asked.

"No," I said more abruptly than I should have.

"I almost believe you. All I want to say is congrats, Rose."

"He's not here. He's out hunting." Then an idea came into my head. We needed a plan to lure Dimitri in, and I think I just found it. "Where do you want to meet?" I asked casually.

By Raiden squeezing my arm in horror, I knew he already disliked my idea.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Tallon asked, clearly amused.

"I was taking precautions before. Besides I know I can beat you in combat so I'm not the fussed now," I said, which made him laugh. "So you wanna meet or not?"

"Sure. There's a club downtown that we Strigoi go to. Meet you there tonight. Bring the baby."

If I didn't have this plan stuck in my head, I would have disagreed to bring Hope. But right now my plan might just might work if I brought her.

"Meet you there."

**

* * *

A/N: And I aslo wanted to say that today hasn't been my day either. I'm having a hard time with family right now so I'd appreacite reviews, they'd really make my day. Please review**


	11. Chapter 10: Jenna

**I uploaded the wrong chapter, and instead fixed up the previous chapter thinking I didn't have it already up :S **

**I'm so sorry about that! I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**

* * *

Chapter 10**

In my room, I dressed Hope in warm clothing, protecting her from the night's cool air. I bought us matching clothes, green army cargo pants and black tank tops. Well, I specially bought her a long-sleeved top. The weather would affect her more than it would for me.

I placed her in the middle of my bed while I went to pick up her baby bag. She made a high-pitched giggle and arched her back so she could see where I went. I quickly packed a spare set of warm clothing in her bag before returning. I situated her bottle of warm milk in the holder on the side of her bag and packed a couple of toys.

Her watchful eyes took in my every move, the way I put her toys in her bag, the way I sighed every five minutes.

I was troubled. I didn't know what to feel. My Strigoi side was always getting the better of me. Always in a dark corner, luring me in. But I refuse to acknowledge it. I hadn't eaten in two days, but refused to look at her as food.

Instead, I was surprised to find that I was looking at her in a way a mother would. Not her guardian or a friend.

I was the one person that what close to a mother for Hope. Only then did I realize how much I meant to her. And how much she meant to me.

I jumped when the door creaked opened. I turned my head to find Raiden trudging in, a look of disappointment on his face. His eyes went from Hope to me.

He caressed my shoulders. "You can still say no, Rose. You can stay here and-"

"My decision is final," I said a bit harsher than I intended. My eyes were apologetic when I looked up at him.

"Will our plan work?" I asked, hoping he'd give me faith.

He was hesitant and chose his words carefully. "I believe it will work as long as you don't stress," he said, pulling me in his arms. "I hate this plan," he grumbled in my hair.

I tsked him. "Are you ever going to stop complaining?"

"Only if you back down," he hinted.

"Nope, not happening," I said, stepping out of his embrace.

Turning my back on him, I swung the bag over my shoulder and reached for Hope. She giggled when I picked her up. I blew softly on her face, making her blink a few times and then clapped her hands excitedly. I smiled, hugging her to me.

"Look at you two," Raiden said softly. I looked over at him to see him standing awkwardly. I gestured with my head for him to come closer. He walked slowly up to us and wrapped his arms around us. I snuggled in his chest.

"Everything will turn out right," I said. "I promise."

* * *

**(This little part is the prolouge so if you want to skip it, then by all means skip it. But don't skip the part that's after :P)**

The music coming from the club down on the next level was booming through my ears. I gritted my teeth. Of all place he wanted to meet here. A storage room above a club where all the gothic people liked to' chilax' and listen to loud as music.

I wouldn't mind, it's just that Hope hated it. Every time the music boomed she'd cringe. I clutched her to my body with one arm and held my gun in the other hand.

I gritted my teeth and waited.

About ten minutes later he came. I kept the door unlocked so he wouldn't ram the door down and send splinters of wood in Hope's direction.

I watched the handle twist and the door opened, revealing a certain Strigoi that should have been dead. I took a deep breath and concentrated. _Remember the plan, Rose. Don't falter_,I told myself.

Tallon took a step into the room. And another, until we stood ten paces away from each other.

He gave me a half-smile.

"Hello, Rose."

"Tallon," was the only greeting I gave him.

His eyes drifted to the baby in my arms then back to me again.

"You got a lot of nerve bring her here," he said, and nodded in Hope's direction.

My grip on her tightened.

"You should have known by now that I'm not afraid of taking risks," I replied.

He chuckled. "It's good to see you, Rose. How's Raiden?" he said, conversationally.

Nice try, buddy.

"So, I guess you've got a new coven to tag along with now, right?" I asked, not even bothering to answer his question.

Anger flashed through his eyes. "What's it to you?"

I shrugged. "Nothing."

"Then why ask?"

"Because I want to know why you told me to meet you here," I retorted.

"Just to see how you're going," he said with a cruel smile.

I scoffed. "Why tell me to bring the baby then?"

"Because my boss said so. Although I honestly didn't think you would."

"And is your boss here?" I challenged.

"Perhaps. And is yours?"

"I don't have a boss."

"Oh? So then who's this Sonya?"

"She's family, which is something you never will have ever again."

He narrowed his eyes.

"They're here, aren't they? Your whole family. Surely Raiden wouldn't let you come anywhere near me _alone_," he taunted.

"I think its fair to say that I'm sure we both have backup."

"I'm sure we both do," he teased.

Silence filled the room because Hope let out a wail. I rocked her back and forth slowly, while whispering shhh to her soothingly.

A blasting ring tone came from Tallon's direction. He brought the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

His eyes never left mine. From the way he spoke, I assumed it was his boss talking on the other end. Funny that.

"Ofcourse," he said and hung up. Placing his phone back in his pocket, he looked up at me with those same eyes that I looked at everyday: Raiden's eyes.

"My boss decided to speed things up a little. She's here now," he said and a moment later the door opened to reveal a woman.

A woman I knew so well.

She took one step into the room. Her blood red eyes met mine in an instant. Her eyes were calculating and she twisted a strand of her dark hair around her finger. She wore a red cocktail dress that hugged her curves. I narrowed my eyes at her with burning hatred.

"We meet again, Rose," she said.

I tried to not let her know how frightened I was at that moment. I just walked into a trap and now not even Raiden could get here fast enough to help me out of it. This was something I'd have to get out by myself.

I hugged Hope even closer if possible.

Tallon set me up. All the attacks that have happened, all because of him and this woman standing before me.

The woman smiled, showing her fangs

"Tasha," I whispered.

Damn. She wasn't who I expected to be here. Dimitri was. And now this plan was kinda screwing up.

She took a few steps into the room before signaling everyone out except me, her and Hope. Tallon reluctantly left but not without winking at me first. The door slammed shut.

At first we just stared at each other. Well, Tasha stared at Hope. And it was definitely not in a motherly way. I wouldn't call it food either, but...it was need. She needed Hope.

Too bad she'd never get her.

"She's beautiful," Tasha admired.

Another thing I found out about Tasha: she can't act.

"Yes, she is," I said, playing along.

"Can I hold her?" she asked, but then her expression soured. "Oh wait, I don't have to ask, since she's my child."

A second later, Tasha made her move. She lunged at me with ferocity that she thought would scare me. Think again, Ozera.

I swiftly moved to the side, sending her running head first into the wall that was behind me. I turned around to face her and held up my gun. The door opened behind me. Tasha was still getting up, so I whipped my head around to see that it was Jade.

"What are you doing?" I gasped. She was supposed to wait outside, along with everyone else.

"Sonya told me to come up and take Hope," Jade said. She walked forward and saw Tasha and gestured to her. "Sonya also wants you to kill her."

Tasha's head whipped up and snarled at Jade. Jade, not taking any notice of her, reached for Hope. Hope reluctantly let go of me and let Jade cradle her in her arms.

"Don't worry about me. Joe's outside," she said, then left.

I let it go. Jade's appearance wasn't part of the plan, but if I were to kill Tasha, I'd much rather not do it in front of Hope.

Tasha was breathing heavily, crouched down and piercing my eyes with a glare that made her face look feral.

I lifted my gun and aimed for her heart.

"Before I kill you, I want to know something," I said, then paused to see if she'd protest. She didn't. "Dimitri said that he was ordered to sleep with you. Why?"

Tasha went still. Her eyes narrowed with surprise. The fact that I knew he was ordered to do that with her embarrassed her. I knew he wouldn't have done that without a good reason. She knew that the only way for them to be together was if he was ordered to.

It all made sense now.

"Hope wasn't created from love and happiness. She was made for a purpose. You wanted me dead so that Dimitri could move onto you. But that would never happen unless you two shared something," I said. "And you both shared Hope. But how did you make Dimitri do that, Tasha?"

Her expression changed. Still narrow and calculative, but now she was more astonished that I guessed her plan.

"I used compulsion on Tatiana," she said at last, then paused. "It wasn't easy. It took a lot of concentration and time. I wanted him as close as I could get him. So I told her I wanted him as my guardian. When I finally got her to tell Dimitri that he was my newly assigned guardian, he accepted it. I wanted more though. So I told Tatiana that I wanted a child. Dimitri went to her and she ordered him to sleep with me so that I could have what I wanted. Dimitri never liked it, and after it was complete and I became pregnant, he wouldn't barely talk to me. He was ashamed of what he had done."

Now it all made sense.

"And then once the baby was born, you called the Strigoi to 'attack' you and Dimitri," I said.

"Yes, and it worked. Tatiana took my baby away and drove out to your destination. I knew where you were the whole time. It was just a matter of when and where that I'd attack. Of course, Dimitri has been in the dark this whole time. It was all about getting my baby back, well, for him. But now that you're here, I might as well finish it now," she said evilly.

I took the safety off my gun and dared her to come closer. She didn't but threw her head back and laughed.

"A gun? Seriously? Guns don't kill Strigoi."

I shook my gun gently in the air. "These aren't ordinary bullets."

"What? They got silver in there?" she mocked.

I shrugged. "Well, you're about to find out."

Before I was about to pull the trigger she held her hand up. "You don't want to know who the Strigoi that attacked Dimitri and I are?"

"It's not relevant," I spat.

She grinned. "Oh, yes it is. You know them."

"Like I said-"

"A certain Strigoi twins, in fact. One works for me and the other is involved with you."

Silence overcame the room and I was having a hard time processing what she was saying. She was implying that Tallon and Raiden were the Strigoi that made Dimitri and Tasha Strigoi. Tallon, yes, but Raiden, no. He'd never do that to me. We've been through so much. He wouldn't...couldn't do that to me. That's just not Raiden.

"It was all Tallon's idea, and then Raiden joined in too. Their sisters are around here somewhere," she teased.

_No...no, this wasn't happening. _

"Raiden was playing you the whole time, Rose," she said seriously. "He even made you believe that he loved y-"

I shot her.

She flung against the back wall and cried in agony. Her hand was at her heart, trying to take out the silver bullet.

"Enjoy Hell," I hissed, and shot her again, an again. She didn't move after the third bullet, but just in case, I grabbed her by the head and decapitated her.

Tasha Ozera was officially no more.

Adrenaline filled my body. I assumed I should have felt guilty of killing a person that I've known, but this feeling I had was exhilarating. I felt indestructible, fearless and so damn badass.

But while my moment only lasted for about a minute, I knew I had things to do. Luring in Dimitri was the second step, and then Raiden would kill him.

Raiden.

My thoughts were jumbled up about him. I didn't want to believe Tasha. But it all fit.

I put that thought at the back of my mind when I left the room and saw four Strigoi bodies dead on the floor. Thank you, Joe!

I ran down the hallway, the opposite way I came in, and took a sharp left and ran into another Strigoi. Both of us had a hard crash landing to the ground. On high alert, I jumped to my feet the same time she did. When I looked up to see who it was, I froze, and so did she.

Jenna.

**

* * *

A/N: What do you all think? Pleaseeee review :)**


	12. Chapter 11: This was the end

**Disclaimer: Don't own the plot but I own some of the characters**

**Chapter 11**

We faced each other, completely aghast. She hadn't changed one bit. Still Strigoi and still incredibly beautiful. And a miniature girl version of Raiden. We were both slightly crouched in a fighting stance, yet none of us moved to attack.

So Tasha was right, the sisters were here. I had no intention of fighting Jenna. But since I staked her once, she had the excuse to attack me, but was resistant. That struck me as absurd. Why wasn't she attacking me? If not, glaring at me at least. She was staring blankly at me. My eyes widened a fraction when she cautiously rose to her feet.

Unsure of what to do, I mirrored her.

Not having much of a choice, I spoke, "What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same question. Figured you were up here looking for Raiden," she replied.

Why would I be looking for him? He was outside getting ready to attack, along with my family.

"You didn't answer my question," I pointed out.

"You didn't answer mine either."

Her lack of cooperation was infuriating me. I didn't see where this conversation was going, nor did I believe it would go anywhere if we continued. So, once again, I ruled out a line over the conversation and started a new one.

"How did you survive the attack?" I asked.

"Hayley dragged me out of the prison," was all she offered.

"You, Hayley and Tallon got away."

"Correct."

"How?"

"I just told you-"

"And I don't believe it," I lowered my voice dangerously. "And I'm not in the mood for lies. That's all I've learnt on this trip in here. Things that I thought real weren't this whole time."

I was referring to what Tasha said about Raiden. That he attacked Tasha and Dimitri and that he supposedly didn't love me.

Sensing my dark mood, she made herself more approachable. "Once the bridge gave way, we were under attack by a few members of your family. We barely escaped alive. Tallon just managed to get out of the tank but my uncle didn't. By the time Tallon got out, the tank exploded. Tallon had horrible injuries and it's a miracle he didn't loose a leg or an arm."

"Where's Hayley?" I asked.

"She's with Tallon," she said slowly, and narrowed her eyes with suspicion.

"And who's Tallon with?

"Rai-" she stopped and cupped her hand over her mouth and cursed.

Bingo.

Next to her was a steel door. I grabbed Jenna by her hair and wrenched opened the door. She screamed and whipped her arms out, trying to tug my hand away. I swung open the door with a bit too much harshness and threw her in there. What she didn't notice at first was that the lock was on the outside. And they weren't ordinary locks either, they were huge and there were three of them. After slamming it shut, I locked it and dashed down the hall. So, Hayley's with Tallon and he's with Raiden. There's a reason why Jenna was on this level, and that was because she was making her way to join her siblings.

Flying around the corner, I found myself facing a dead end. That made things so much easier. Whipping around, I flew down the opposite way and frowned when I came to a stop. In front of me was an elevator.

I didn't have any other option. Punching the button, I waited for the elevator.

"Argh!" I heard a scream and then a series of thuds. Backing up, I looked around the corner to see a dint coming out of the steel door.

Just to my luck, the elevator doors opened just as another dint appeared.

After closing the doors, I found there was only one more upward level.

Oh, thank God.

Pressing it, I waited impatiently as the elevator creaked with exaggerated slowness upward.

In those few moments, I had some time to think.

Okay, assuming that Raiden was up to no good and was going to see his family behind my back did _not_ necessarily mean that he didn't love me. Ozera was on the verge of going nuts and since she was a Strigoi, it isn't pretty when one of us gets a wee bit wacko.

What was scary was that it all fit. Raiden lied to me before and I caught him. Was I about to catch him lying again? I hoped not, but I also hoped that some questions would finally be answered.

My heart missed a beat when the doors opened and beheld a corridor making its way to the only door in it. Walking stiffly out of the elevator, I walked as lightly and quietly as I could to the door and almost rejoiced when I found it ajar.

Tippy toeing to the door, I looked inside the room and found it was a luxurious suite with a polished wooden floor with dark chocolate coloured couches. Behind the couches was the very modern kitchen and which was where Hayley was with her back to me, sipping from a wineglass of blood.

Tallon was standing up in the middle of the lounge room with also a blood glass, occasionally sipping it, with his back also to me.

And there, sitting comfortably on the couch was Raiden.

My heart dropped to my knees.

He wasn't looking at me but if he so much turned his head, he would. I inched myself out of door slightly, but I was still able to see them.

"I wonder where Jenna is. She should have been here by now," Tallon said, looking over at Hayley.

She shrugged and tossed her dark hair over her shoulder. "She might have ran into Rose," she joked.

Yep, I sure did. Literally.

"Maybe she did," Tallon said seriously. "If that was true, then she has already killed Tasha. The silver bullets should do the trick."

"And she suspected nothing from me," Raiden replied.

_I do now! _

"You've won her trust," Tallon said, sipping his glass of blood. "You almost lost it once, when I said it was you who took Maggie. This time, I don't think she'll forgive you if she found out," Tallon teased.

"She's never going to find out, is she, Tallon?" Raiden spat. "And besides, the last person she'd expect that led her family into a trap is me. Soon Dimitri will have killed them all."

Oh my God.

"And then what will we do with Rose?" Hayley asked.

"Leave her to me."

I couldn't feel my body. I couldn't feel anything. Raiden was plotting against me this whole time. Even after he took Maggie. Even when I said 'I do' at our wedding.

My jaw tightened and my nostrils flared. This was not good. When this happens, I can't control my angry, like a true Strigoi.

"What do you propose to do-"

Without thinking, I kicked open the door and walked three steps inside and aimed my gun at Raiden.

All three heads whipped around to face me. Raiden jumped up and crouched in a fighting stance before realizing it was me. Out of shock, he slowly stood up. Hayley yelped and covered her mouth with her hands.

The elevator dinged and my eyes narrowed slightly. Who the hell-

"Rose is coming!" Jenna yelled angrily and ran through the door. She stopped short after seeing me.

"Get over there with them," I said in a low voice.

After a few moments of hesitation, she slowly moved to stand stiffly next to Tallon.

I tried not to show them I was shaking with anger…and sadness. I was pointing my gun at my lover. Or so-called lover.

Raiden took a step towards me and I pulled the safety off my gun. He stood where he was, but raised his hands.

"Rose-" Raiden started.

"Where's my family?" I growled.

That's all I could think if. _Where were they?_ They obviously weren't outside. Dimitri isn't that stupid. And he would have noticed Jade and Joe coming in. He would have seen Hope too.

Raiden was trembling. He wasn't the only one surprised at my sudden appearance. Tallon was holding Jenna's arm, as if trying to comfort her. Hayley held onto the bench, looking from Raiden to me.

And me? All I wanted was to pull the trigger. As per usual, my anger got the better of me.

"From the start it was you," I forced out. "I loved you. And this is what you do to me?"

I was losing it. Soon, I'll shoot randomly.

"Rose, please. Let me explain," Raiden pleaded.

"Explain to me where my family is, Raiden," I growled in a low voice.

Tallon took a step forward. "Rose, we'll tell you where they are. Just put the gun down," he said cautiously.

Wrong move.

Retrieving my other gun from my belt on my low back, I aimed it at Tallon.

Jenna and Hayley gasped in horror.

"Let's try this again," I threatened. "You either tell me where they are or one of you is dead," I gestured to Raiden with my gun. "And you're first."

Raiden flinched and then nodded slowly. "I understand that you're angry right now, Rose-"

"Raiden, at the moment _I hate you_. I hate you so much that I won't hesitate killing you. This is the last time you're going to lie to me," I said, then threw my gun slightly up in the air as I took off my ring and flung it at him. Jenna flung herself forward in hopes to get the gun, but I was quicker.

She was so close that when I aimed the gun at her forehead, it touched it. She whimpered.

"Wait!" Tallon cried and lurched forward desperately.

"Please don't, Rose!" Hayley sobbed loudly. "We'll do anything-"

"_WHERE IS MY FAMILY_?" I roared.

"They're on the roof!" Hayley cried.

On the roof of the club. That was the most dumbest place to hold Strigoi. They could jump off and escape and yet wouldn't break a bone.

Throwing Jenna against Tallon, I shot at the window. The bullets cracked the glass but still didn't do the trick. I grabbed the lamp from the little table near me and threw it at the window, finishing the job.

Jumping out, I reached for the gutters. Hanging there for a second, I started to swing my feet.

Raiden popped his head out of the window. "Rose-"

I kicked his cheek, causing him to fall back in the room. Hard.

After I swung up enough, on the last push I flipped my body backwards towards the street and pushed up so that I landed on the roof tiles. After running up a wall that led to the roof, I jumped on the flat rooftop and was confronted with nothing.

Or so I thought. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw movement.

A man appeared, wearing a black duster. The only man up here.

So my family wasn't up here after all, but that's okay. The man I wanted to see was standing right in front of me.

"Hey, Belikov," I said, flashing him a mischievous smile.

This was the end. This fight would change everything.

And only one Strigoi will be walking away.

* * *

**A/N: Please review :D**


	13. Chapter 12: I'm doing this forr you

**Please read**

**A/N: I'm back at school so I can't always update. Come to think of it, I may not be able to update a lot because this is my last year of school, and it's the most important. And school is way more important than updating, so in order to pass this year, I'm taking a few breaks off ff.**

**So don't ask when I'm going to update next, because it might be awhile. **

**Don't own VA, only own plot and a few characters.**

**

* * *

Chapter 12**

Walking up to Dimitri, I saw my whole life flash before me. The first kiss we shared. The love making in the cabin. The times he'd been there for me. The love that we shared was pure and wild. But now…now it's different. I'm protective of him and yet hate him at the same time. What kind of relationship is that? Is it worth holding onto? What kind of life would I be living then, with despising yet loving this man, while spending my life with Raiden.

Raiden…

His betrayal hurt me the worst. Not even Dimitri getting it on with Tasha compared to the damage Raiden has caused me. His scheme with Tallon and his sisters made me question whether he ever loved me. Perhaps he married me to the get the answers he needed, answers to questions I didn't know. Or maybe he was toying with me this whole time.

Regardless, I was over it all, the lies, the cheating, _everything_. And when I mean I'm over it, I mean I can't live this way any more.

"Do me a favor," I started, and then paused.

Sensing my unease, he spoke, "Yes?"

Looking into his eyes, I continued. "You know that it's either you or me that dies here today."

For a long time he didn't respond. He simply stared into my eyes, just like I did with his. In those few minutes of eye contact, I saw how much this was going to affect us. If he was the one to die then the only way to not be affected it is to forget. The only way I'd do that is to switch off the guilt button. And then it was done.

But I couldn't.

"It'll be better this way," I said, and then lifted up my gun.

And placed it in his hand. He stiffened, looking down at the gun as if it was a UFO. His numb hand closed around it unwillingly. His eyes met mine and then took a step back.

"No," he breathed.

"You have too," I whispered.

His shook his head viciously. "No. I can't."

My eye narrowed dangerously. I watched him gulped nervously.

"I'm so over all of this, Dimitri," I said. Then started walking towards him. For every step I took, he took one back. "Especially the lies and the hatred. It's all too much for one person to handle. You love me, and so does Raiden. You've betrayed and so has he. I'm in a fucking triangle!" I yelled the last bit and kicked at a nearby steel post, flinging it off the building.

After releasing a shaky breath, he spoke through his teeth. "Rose-"

"And what choice do I have then to just leave if you refuse to cooperate," I madly gestured at the gun in his hand. "I'm not sticking around, I can't. Not anymore."

"But this isn't the answer!" he exclaimed, gesturing angrily to the gun. "I'm not going to repeat myself-"

"Rose!" a voice I knew too well cried out. I heard footsteps advancing. Turning my head to the side, I saw Raiden making his way towards us. Tallon stood next to his twin with their sisters flanking them.

"Get away from me," I growled at Raiden.

"You take another step, Tallon, and you'll regret it," Dimitri warned, lifting up the gun. It wasn't pointed to me, but at Raiden. They stopped, but Raiden's eyes were fixated on me. Dimitri turned back towards me and met my eyes.

He shook his head in despair. "I can't do it, Rose. You mean too much to me."

"Do what? What does she want you to do?" Raiden demanded, taking a step forward.

I didn't look at him once.

Dimitri threw the gun a few feet behind him. Before I opened my mouth to speak, I closed my eyes in annoyance as I heard more Strigoi leap onto the building. All of which I knew. My family.

"Rose?" Sonya gasped. Opening my eyes I saw everyone except Joe and Jade, including Hope, in a perfect line on one side of the building, opposite to where Raiden stood. Sonya must have gotten rid of them as soon as she could get her hands on a vehicle. Looking at her expressionlessly, I saw her eyes take in everything. My position with Dimitri close by. And finally Raiden.

Her eyes widened when she saw his family behind him. "Raiden, what is going on?"

I barked a harsh laugh, and lazily got to my feet. "Do me a favor and never trust another word that comes out of his mouth," I sneered, and turned towards him with a look of utter disgust. "He's been working with Tallon all along."

"With Tallon?" Sonya exclaimed.

Aleena's eyes widened in shock. Her blonde hair flying in the wind gave her a daunting effect. "Why would he do that?" she exclaimed.

"Because he's a traitor," I spat.

"Let me explain," Raiden pleaded, rising his hands in defeat and took a couple of steps closer to me.

"No," I said darkly. "I won't give you the privilege of explaining anything, because then you'd just be telling me things I already know. You never loved Hope, or the family. Or even me," I added the last bit in a hushed toned.

Breathing hard, his eyes were overcome with shock. "That's bullshit! I love you! I always have, ever since we've met!"

"This is all a misunderstanding," Jenna carefully put in.

I felt like screaming _shut up_ to her.

After a few seconds of exaggerated silence, I met Dimitri's eyes. There was so much devotion caught up in those beautiful set of eyes, but the outcome was still there. It was either me or him.

I already chose.

Flinging myself in motion, I dodged around Dimitri and went for the gun. Already guessing what I'd do, Raiden ran after me. His body collided with mine just before I could reach the gun. We tumbled to the edge of the building. In the few milliseconds that I was down, he rolled on top of me and straggled me.

I growled. "Get off!"

I struggled against him but it was no use. Still, I kept on fighting.

"Don't let him get away," Raiden forced out, ducking to miss my fist lashing out at him. Tallon and his sisters grabbed hold of Dimitri while Raiden and I struggled.

"I know you hate me right now," he said. "I know you don't believe me but I love you."

He cupped my face with his hands. If I were still a dhampir, tears would be falling by now. I shook my head roughly.

He went on. "And that's why I'm doing this for you," he said.

Then he let me go.

But I misunderstood. I wriggled out from under him only to see him crawling backwards towards the gun. My eyes widened when he rose to his feet with the gun and pointed it at Dimitri.

And fired.


	14. Importnat AN

**A/N: **This is a really serious question, so please read it and take it in.

**Does anybody know of any good publishers?** I don't care what company or author it is, just please tell me if you know any. Richelle Mead is my first choice, but I want another one incase she doesn't reply.

I really want to get my stories ( My ones by the way, not mine on ff. If you want to know more about my personal stories, contact me) out there, and in order to do that I need to talk to someone who is able to do it.

**PLEASE **read. Thank you if you did. I really, really appreciate it.

Littlewerepire7 xoxox


	15. Chapter 13: The bitch is back

**PLEASE READ:**

**Guessssss what everybuddi! Littlewerepire has officially got her own ff facebook :D**

**So I'd love it if you'd all add me! Don't laugh, I only have 4 friends at the moment… bahahahahahahahahahaha :P**

**I'm under Littlewerepire7 Jesa ^_^**

**I created two accounts under that same name, don't know what the hell happened, it kinda chucked a spaz and now there's two Littlerepire Jesa's :S Not good.**

**But I'm pretty sure it's the one on the top that's the official one :) **

**Don't own VA, only own plot and a few characters.**

**

* * *

Chapter 13**

The bullet flew passed Dimitri's left ear, yet he stood there, unflinching. Raiden's breathing was heavy with determination as he shot again, and again. Every time he missed. He roared in outrage and started forward.

Stumbling to my feet, I lurched forward and grabbed the waistband of his jeans, tugging him back. He turned his head towards me viciously and glared. But then his expression softened when he saw it was me.

"You're giving in to the monster, Raiden," I whispered.

He shook his head and his brow furrowed. "I've always been one."

It was my time to shake my head. "No, you're not. So stop this," I said desperately. "Please."

In those heavy seconds of hesitation, I saw his sadness and anger flash through his eyes. His determination to make it up to me was not by killing Dimitri as he thought it was.

That was my job. It always has been.

"Please," I repeated.

He hesitated at first, then reluctantly nodded.

"Alright. I'll-"

He broke of with a gasp of pain. Liquid splashed my top and when I looked down I saw it was blood. The blood looked foreign to me, sending unwanted shivers of horror down my spine as I looked up at what had splashed it on me. My first reaction was a scream rising from the pit of my stomach. The scream didn't sound as if it belonged to me.

Raiden's wide eyes slowly traveled down to meet the object sticking out of his chest.

A wooden stake.

His hand slowly reached up to it, before his pained eyes met mine.

"Rose…" was all he whispered before his knees buckled and he fell. I tried to catch him but his weight ended up taking me down in the process. Sitting up quickly, I looked at him to see his eyes were shut.

"Raiden," I said. No response. I slid closer to him and slapped his cheek gently numerous of times. "Raiden!"

Wooden stakes couldn't kill us but they did create excruciating pain. I carefully ripped the stake from his body.

"Rose!" Stephanie screamed.

Startled, I whipped my head up and saw what unnerved her. My eyes locked on with a woman I thought was dead. Her fringe was glued to her forehead from sweat, her eyes were calculating and dark as she watched my eyes widen in surprise.

Tasha.

When I saw who it was, I couldn't believe my eyes. I just killed her. How could she be alive when those silver bullets collided with her deathly pale skin? She was clutching an object in her hand and when my eyes left hers for I millisecond, I saw it was a wooden stake.

"What!" Tallon growled.

"Rose killed you! How-"

"Rose wasn't aware that she had the gun with ordinary bullets," Tasha interrupted Hayley. And then she held up another gun, identical to the one I had used. "I switched them before Dimitri gave them to Tallon whom gave it to Raiden – and then he gave it to you," she said, pointing the gun at me when she spoke my name.

Right about now, everyone was aware of Tasha being the threat in this situation, yet no one knew how to really act. I for one was not in the mood for this. I've just come to know that my husband has been telling lies all this time and now my ex's stalker is alive after I was sure I killed her?

This was all messed up.

But one thing that I learnt during training to be a dhampir was to never look away from your enemy. Keep an eye on them and their stance.

But when Raiden sudden twitched his hand, I urged myself not to look down, but lost the fight. I looked down to see his eyes flutter. Slowly, he started coming back, little by little until he was able to sit up. I was about to say lie back down, you idiot, when the stake that Tasha was holding flung at me.

I could have stopped it. My reflexes are good enough. But before it struck me, I saw Dimitri shake his head slightly, saying not to prevent the stake from plunging into me.

I didn't know why he wanted me to do that or why I even obeyed him.

But I knew it was for the right reasons.

I was prepared for the stake as it plunged deep into me, sending me falling backwards. It went deep enough to knock me unconscious a few seconds after it entered.

The last thing I saw was Raiden's mouth open in horror and then he was screaming my name.

Ooh another cliff hanger . haha

**

* * *

I'll try to update soon-ish but being in the last year of school + having a load of studying to do is hard to get around.**

**But I hope you all enjoyed this chapter :) And don't forget to add me on fb :D**


	16. Chapter 14: Come and Get It

**Message to Disha:**

**They're a lot of people under your name on facebook, so I'm not sure who to add haha, so is it alright if you add me?**

**Don't own VA, only own plot and a few characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**RPOV**

A harsh jolt woke me up from my illogical dream. I only remembered snippets of it, and even those left me questioning. I dreamt Tasha shooting at me with those silver bullets, which is a bit strange; I came to realize. I had killed her, right? So how it is possible that she came 'back from the dead' and shot me?

That thought was erased as soon as I heard a door open and slam shut. My entire body froze and I quickly kicked into the routine of breathing with exaggerated slowness, so that who ever came in perceived I was still unconscious.

"I'm assuming she has something up her sleeve, yes?" a man said.

From what I could hear and feel, three people, two Strigoi and one human, had entered. The one who spoke stood near the door, probably a bouncer by the sounds of it, and a Strigoi. He was relaxed, tamed, and unaware that I could whip his ass in a matter of seconds. But it's all good; I'll leave him in suspense. For now.

His voice boomed like a thunderstorm and from the sound of each step he took; he was _huge_. His steps shuddered the floor in a way that I'd assume he'd weigh around one hundred and twenty kilograms. One hundred and twenty kilograms of muscle. Or he was just fat.

The next one was human and was much thinner. He was also a male and from his uneven breath, he was a wimp and a half. At least he knew, or thought he knew, what I'm capable of. My name is known thought the Strigoi district, so it's no surprise he scared shitless of me. I took pleasure in knowing that.

The last one caught me off guard. Well, well, well, looks like my dream was real.

It was the one and only Tasha.

Her essence spilled into the room, invading my senses, which drove me insane. My thoughts became incoherent. I couldn't think. All I felt was the increasing hunger to kill her. _Really kill her_ this time. My rational side was battling the monster. My fangs were sharp and begged to rip her neck off. Huh, it's tempting.

"Shhh! She might hear you!" the human exclaimed.

"So? I bet she's already awake," the bouncer boomed. The human shrank away. Okay, so this human isn't exactly what I call a Strigoi lover. Meaning he is not a feeder, which also means that he's still shit scared of bouncer man, Tasha and mwah. So why bring him here?

"Hush, you two," Tasha spat. Both of them went rigid at the tone of her voice. I'd have laughed at them if I could. Although she tried to kill me, twice, maybe even three times, I wasn't scared of her. She probably hadn't touched those nutcases yet and they were terrified of her. Well then. Her scar must be looking extra bright today.

"Now, you know what to do. Alert me if she moves. If I find you two staked when I get back, I'm going to kill you both," Tasha warned. Well, that made a lot of sense.

She turned on her heel and left the room.

I found out two things then. The first: I was on a plane. What else could it have been? The engines made a low purring sound in the background. Second: I was in the luggage section. How nice. Also on the dirty floor. How considered of Tasha. I'm truly touched.

For a bit, I just lay down, listening for Tasha's high heel clatter to fade away until I made my first move. The bouncer was humming an annoying tune while the human just stood there, silently afraid. Until he cried out in surprise.

"What?" the bouncer growled and stomped forward to the human. I heard a swish of air and assumed the human was waving his arm around in the direction of what had startled him.  
"Is that a-a-a snake?" he burst out.

The bouncer sighed and lurched forward. Perfect.

My eyes shot open and I flung myself to my feet, inches away from the bouncer. Let's just say that's he's not entirely made of muscle. Regardless, I had to take him down while he was unaware of me.

"Watch out!" the human screamed. The bouncer swung around just as my hands closed around his neck, and I squeezed. His head fell to the floor with a thud, his body following in pursuit. I stood before, looking with admiration at my handy work. With a smug smile, I turned to the human. He hadn't left his spot, but his mouth was wide open, as if he was trying to scream, but nothing was coming out. I took one step, and that was all it took.

"Please, don't kill me! Please! I never did anything wrong! They-y-y took me from my home and left me to rot in this cell! And-"

I put my hand up, already over his sob story. "Look, just get on the floor, and play dead," I said, completely bored.

He looked relieved for a moment, before he was hyped up on adrenaline again. "How? It wouldn't work. The Strigoi would hear my heartbeat," he said frantically.

"There is a way," I said, closing in on him. He started to tremble when I stood a foot away from him.

"Really?"

"Yeah," I said, easy going. "All you got to do is breathe in and out deeply," I said, then placed my hands on his shoulders. He obeyed.

"What now?"

"Now you got to close your eyes and relax," I ordered. He obeyed. "And then you-"

I snapped his neck. His body went limp and collided with the floor.

"-die," I said, brushing my hands together. "See? Wasn't that easy?" I said, grinning. I turned on my heel and dashed towards the door that the bouncer guy was 'securing'. I'd give him a medal for doing his job, but I don't think he'd receive it in hell.

The door was locked with a code but that didn't stop me from kicking it down. It clanked to the ground, causing quite a racket. I could already hear the Strigoi coming.

With a spiteful grin, I crouched down in a defensive position; waiting for them.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think. And not only say UD soon, please.**

**Littlewerepire7  
**


	17. Chapter 15: The Wreckage

**Don't own VA, only own plot and a few characters.**

**Chapter 15**

**RPOV**

No weapon, no strategy and no clue on how to actually escape the plane, and still I was posed for battle. Hmmm, I'm starting to feel like my old self again.

I could hear them coming. And lets just say that's there's at least ten Strigoi coming my way. While I crouched down on the space provided outside the door to the room I was locked in, there was only a corridor that led up to a staircase ten paces from me. There was no way out. So I went with the flow, completely winging it when I saw the first three Strigoi bound down the stairs. One was a woman, in the lead, and the other two were men, to my surprise. This chick must be a badass for them to send her first. She ran at me, her fingers spread out and her nails were razor-sharp, like claws. Her face went from determined to snarling in a second. The men fell back a bit letting her hit me first.

I was unprepared. I didn't know which move to use on her, knowing that in the next second that her and I made contact, the others would go for me as well. That meant I'd have to use the extreme fighting techniques that even Dimitri hadn't taught me yet at the academy. The one who taught me was the very one who back stabbed me.

Raiden.

Remembering him brought unwanted pain that slightly caught me off guard. Anger settled in me. I was a bit startled at how much hatred I had towards him. It didn't occur to me that I could be that hurt. I never allowed anyone to hurt me emotionally. Ever since the Dimitri incident, I very really thought anyone could hurt me that much. But I was wrong.

The fact that I let that unimaginable pain flow through my body made me feel weak and worthless. I hated myself for that.

But then again, this anger was helping me. When I was angry, everything pissed me off ten times worse. So a little sprinkle of the anger I felt towards Raiden felt like World War II in my head.

Letting anger drive me onwards, I took a deep breath and analyzed my bearings. On the left was a fire hydrant that I'd use on the second Strigoi. On the right was a steel rod that was the handle for a locked door. The third Strigoi was going to have a big ol' concussion when I'm through with him. And as for the girl, well I'm sure Raiden's training would work it's magic.

She stalked towards me, half running half dragging her feet until finally she ran at me the last few steps. She must have been going eighty kilometers per hour when we first made impact. I lifted my right foot into a high kick that slammed into her neck, sending her flying backwards. I lunged for the left just as the second Strigoi attacked. I wrenched the fire hydrant off the wall, grabbed the muzzle and sprayed him until he fell in the room I was just in. I lifted the fallen door, and scraped in where it used to be. All I need was the steel rod to secure it. The last Strigoi had made his way to me just as I yanked the rod off and finally delivered the last blow. Instead of giving him a concussion, I 'accidentally' decapitated his head, sending it right for the female. The bloodied head collided with hers and she fell back yet again. Pathetic.

I grabbed her by the waist and threw her up in the air. As she fell I sent another high kick right to her stomach, kicking it hard enough so that her body broke in two. I quickly secured the door with the thick rod, already knowing he'll get out eventually. I was taking the stairs by two, already hearing him punch the door and give a frustrated yell. At the top of the staircase I emerged into another corridor, although this time there were three passageways. The one that was straight ahead was unreliable. It would only lead me deeper into the plane, increasing my chances of running into Tasha. I was unsure why the passage on the right was calling to me, but when the door to the left corridor opened slightly and laughter echoed down the hall, I flung myself into motion. I dived for the door on the right and closed it just as I heard footsteps in the corridor. Only when they faded down the hall did I relax slightly. The room was consumed by darkness, but I still could see well enough. Breathing out a sigh of relief, I turned around and ran smack into a wall. Startled, I took a step back. Then I narrowed my eyes. There was indeed a wall in front of me but also there was an outline of a body. Either the wall was extremely bumpy or I had just run into a set of biceps and abs.

I sprang forward, twisting around my captive and held him in a headlock.

"Who are you?" I hissed in his ear.

"Smooth move," he spoke, with a low, sexy Russian accent. _Oh shit, not again. _

It was just my luck to be holding Dimitri in a headlock. I reluctantly left go of him. I was so grateful that I couldn't blush or else I would have resembled a tomato. Once he stepped away and turned around, he flicked the switch that was situated next to the door. The room illuminated with bright fluorescent lights, giving me the advantage to see where I was clearly. But for now, Dimitri, as well, distracted me. He was shirtless, standing in front of me with low cut black jeans that fitted him perfectly. I don't think he could have looked any more comfortable. He was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest and looked dead sexy. Oh boy.

I cleared my throat. "Um, hi," I said lamely. I mentally kicked myself.

His mouth formed a soft grin. "Hello."

We stood there in silence, him looking amused at me, and me? Well, it was a bit awkward, you know, talking to my ex. In a room. By ourselves. Yeah…

I knew he was the enemy and therefore I had to ignore the fact that he was unbelievably good looking and undoubtedly a distraction. No doubt he was here on his own accord. That's the thing with Dimitri. He was no follower and despised being ordered around like a lost puppy. So Tasha definitely had no part in this encounter. So was this a little scam of his? If it was I intended to have no part in it.

He breathed out deeply, briefly closing his eye, before our eyes connected again.

"Remember how we met?" he asked, a small smile played on his lips. "You were such a rat bag then."

I lifted my eyebrows up with mock innocence. "Me? You drove me insane with your profound Zen crap thing."

His eyes widened and he touched his heart. I'm hurt," he teased. We both laughed, despite ourselves.

"And the one day we just," he paused, looking deep into my eyes, "clicked."

My expression grew solemn. "It wasn't meant to be."

"Yes, it was," he said, taking a step closer.

"I'm meant to be with no one."

"And what about Raiden?"

I almost answered _what about Raiden,_ but I stopped myself. I told myself not to grieve about what happened with Raiden, that it was just not meant to be. Telling myself that just made my mood that much more unbearable. But why? What good will it do for me to sob about someone that ripped out my heart? It hurt, yes, but now I need to move on.

"How can I be with him, knowing he was working for you the whole time and-"

"Wrong," he interrupted.

I ended what I was about to say, just as confusion settled in me. My brow furrowed. "Huh?"

He gave me a sad smile. "You've got it all wrong."

I put my hands on my hips. "Oh?"

"It was the other way around."

I laughed. I genuinely laughed at his unrealistic answer. Like Dimitri would ever do such a thing.

"So you're saying that you were working for Raiden?" I said exasperatedly.

He nodded. "I knew Raiden before he turned Strigoi. When he became one of us, I found out from Boris. He thought I was still Strigoi, so he keeps me updated. When I heard Raiden had recruited with Sonya and was in town, I knew she was coming after you. I told Raiden, well told Boris to tell Raiden, to take care of you," he paused, looking away. "And you both fell in love."

I bit my lip. Trying to lighten up the mood, I joked , "It must have been my undying beauty that bewitched him from his duty." From the look Dimitri gave me, it was clear my teasing failed.

"It sure did lure me in," Dimitri admitted. I turned away, unable to look at him while he continued.

"I purposely turned Strigoi to come after Raiden. I was overwhelmed with anger when I saw Raiden busting you out of the Court's prison. That was my job. I knew then he had feelings for you. It was then I started to plot turning back to being Strigoi. Turning Tasha…" he trailed off. "Well that was an after thought."

I frowned. "So Tatiana lied."

Not that I'm overly surprised. It's not the first time the banshee lied.

He nodded.

"Why did you turn Tasha?"

He shrugged. "As a Moroi, she was determined to get what she wants. Turning Strigoi didn't eliminate the need to have everything her way, but instead it intensified. So I thought of her as a worthy companion. All I had to do was snatch Hope away from her and deliver the baby to you. That's all I had to do to set Tasha off on her hunt for you."

I looked up at him, my eyes widening with shock. "It was you," I whispered. In normal tone, I said, "You dropped Hope off that night. How'd you know where I was?"

"You and Raiden have tracking devices planted somewhere on you two."

As soon as he said tracking devices, I remembered that night after my wedding. I had just finished having a shower when I realized I left my bra in my room. Instead, I brought in with me an extra pair of panties. I growled in frustration before roughly putting on my white bathrobe. My fringe stuck to my forehead, while her damp hair was pushed over my shoulders as I opened the door and called out, "RAAAAAIIIIIIIDEEEEENNNN!"

"ROOOSSSEE!" he had called back from downstairs. From what I heard, he was in the kitchen and scared the crap out of Stephanie. She slapped him on the head.

"Shut up!" she had yelled in his ear.

He had laughed and escaped her wrath, bounding up the stairs. I burst out laughing when he tripped over the top step. He wore a sheepish grin when he caught me watching him. As soon as he stood in front of me, his grin vanished, and looked at me in awe.

"I have a mission for you," I said.

"Uh huh," he dragged out the words; his eyes traveling down my body. Oh boy.

"I need you to run to our room and grab my black bra. Please," I added with an angelic smile.

He grinned. "Which one?"

"I don't know, you pick," I purred, and stepped forward to playfully kissed him on the lips. When he started to kiss me back, I pulled away and his bottom lip started to quiver.

I laughed and gently pushed him on his way. "Go fetch my bra," I said.

Reluctantly, he slowly made his way to our room and retrieved my bra for me. Once I rewarded him with a quick kiss, I started closing the door – only to find him blocking it with his foot.

"May I come in?" he asked, lifting a eyebrow.

"Fine," I said exasperatedly. He bounded in excitedly, and closed the door behind him.

After I slowly, for his benefit, got dressed, my bra started to feel uncomfortable.

"What in the world," I hissed, and adjusted it, but it was no use. There was like an object in the padding on my bra. It was starting to piss me off.

"Allow me," Raiden said, and unbuttoned my blouse before grabbing a hold of my breast.

"Hey!" I exclaimed.

He laughed and grabbed the bra instead. I watched his hands as he adjusted the padding and finally letting go of my bra. No longer was it uncomfortable.

He smiled at my reaction.

"What was that?" I asked.

"A tracking device," he said as-a-matter-of-fact.

I narrowed my eyes. "Why did you put it in my bra?"

"For emergencies. So I always know where to find you," he said sweetly. I had to give it to him; he was making me suspicion flutter away.

And to make things seem even more extra casual, he kissed me roughly on the lips, making me completely forget about the tracking device.

I zoomed away from the memory, now on the plane with Dimitri. What are the odds of wearing that same bra? Damn Raiden!

How cliché of him to place it in my bra. Now, not only can he track, but also Dimitri…

Raiden can track me, maybe find out where I am and come rescue me. If I was that desperate, I'd want Raiden to do that, but I wasn't. I'd get out on my own.

"Huh," I said to Dimitri. "So if you were working for Raiden and knew we were falling in love, why didn't you stop it?"

He grimaced but continued. "Because he loves you. He adores you, Rose. If anyone could replace me, it'd be him. So I backed off, and for good reasons too. I'm not going to be here much longer so-"

"Whoa, what?" I interrupted him.

"Rose, I'm not-" he started. He blew out a ragged breath. "There's no other way, Rose."

My breathing became labored. "What are you talking about?" I demanded.

"How else am I going to get rid of Tasha? Why do you think we're on a plane, Rose? Why do you think I installed them in here," he gestured to the door on the other side of the room. I looked towards it, confused.

"Go on, look what's in there," he urged.

My legs responded before I could stop them. I walked towards the door, unsure what I'd see on the other side. I hesitated for a second before wrenching the door open and looked inside.

Oh my God.

I spun around to see Dimitri's jaw tighten.

"Is this some kind of joke?" I screeched.

Behind that door was a compartment of bombs.

Tears would have streaked my face, if I wasn't Strigoi.

"That's your plan? To blow us all up?"

"No, not all of us. Everyone except you," he said, his voice thinned.

My breathing hitched. "No. No, no, no! What about you?"

He gave me a small smile. "It's the end for me, Roza."

My eyes darted to the compartment. No, way was I letting Dimitri do this to himself.

"I can't-"

Just then, the door to the room we were in opened. An overwhelming scent filled my nose.

Tasha.

Before she stepped in, Dimitri lunged forward, grabbed my arm and towed me into the compartment. There was an emergency exit door near one of the biggest bombs. We ran towards it. He opened the door, sending it flying off the plane. The air was sucking us out.

I heard Tasha scream in anguish as I ran to the opening, clutching Dimitri's arm. He was wrestling me off him, but I held on to dear life. If I'm going, so was he. Tasha had joined us as well. Dimitri pushed, while Tasha pulled me.

"Rose!" he screamed. I looked at him and saw that he was sobbing. I saw that he activated the bombs and the only thing that kept me from falling out of the plain was Tasha. I swear, they were both going to rip my arms off.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, DIMITRI!" Tasha screamed at the top of her lungs. I looked at the bomb's screen and saw the numbers were going down.

10…9…8…7…

Dimitri was trying to pry Tasha's hands off me.

6…5…

I looked at Dimitri and thought _shit; we're all going to die. _

4…3…

Dimitri roared and let go of me, sending Tasha forward which sent me almost out the door. He stepped forward and punched me as hard as he could in the face.

That's all it took.

I flew out of the plane, almost taking Tasha in tow before Dimitri chucked her back inside.

2…1…

_Boom. _

That's all I heard, and all I could hear. I had been sucked out of a plane and was floating in the harsh air, watching the plane blast into a billion pieces. Nothing was left.

_I know __there's noting left_. I was under the plane itself. Bits of steel were flying at me like missiles. Large chunks of the plane were falling with me.

The ocean was underneath and I prayed it would kill me, but it couldn't. I smashed into the water, head first and never in my entire life had I felt anything more painful.

I didn't resurface. I didn't dare. All I wanted to do was to die with Dimitri. Right here, right now.

I wanted to forget everyone. Hope, Raiden, _everyone_. I wanted to have nothing attached to me, to my heart so that I could die without any guilt of leaving anyone behind.

But I couldn't.

Already the pieces of the plane collided with the water and soon the main piece would crash upon me. I swam as hard as I could out of its path.

I just barely missed it, as I swam as if I was racing to get out of the water because a shark was tailing me.

I resurfaced once I was a few hundred feet away from the catastrophe. At first all I could see what the fire on top of the water. Bits and pieces were still hitting the water but soon my attention was caught elsewhere. An island not incredibly far from me was my best shot of going home.

Sucking in a deep breath, I swam for it. The current was harsh but that of all things it couldn't stop me.

After I made it to the beach, I looked back at the wreckage. Again, all I could see was the fire. Tasha was dead. And Dimitri…

I fell to my knees, and started sobbing uncontrollably.

"DIMITRIIIIIIIIII!" I screamed in anguish, collapsing onto the sand. The only light source was the moon, and for once it didn't comfort me.

* * *

A/N: Please Review


	18. Chapter 16: Enemies

**A/N: Hey everyone. I just wanted to ****apologize for not updating for such a long time. I'm in my last year of school, so the only time I can update is during the holidays. **

**At c****ertain times in my story, I had absolutely no idea what to write…so I think this chapter was one of the hardest decision in the story (not knowing what the hell to write). So, now that I have decided to go with the flow and let my imagination steer this story to it's end.  
**

**So please don't hate me for not updating. I do make an incredible effort in constructing every chapter, and I'm not joking, but this chapter has taken me almost a month to do. But it's all good now, because now it's out of the way and I kind of have an idea for the rest. **

**So enjoy this enormous chapter I****'ve written for you :)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA, only own the plot and a few characters.**

**Chapter 16**

The waves crashed upon the sand, just barely touching my feet. The wind, restless as ever, didn't comfort me. Not even the waves. And definitely not the bitter taste I had in my mouth.

My body screamed to move; yet I never gave in. I watched the ocean until the very last fire from the wreckage died down. When it did, I felt like a part of me died down with it.

I hated the position I was in. I hated how vulnerable I felt, and the unbearable thirst for blood. I couldn't care less if I died of thirst. I wouldn't mind. I was contemplating whether or not to speed the process up. Maybe go for a swim and don't stop until I found a shark on the way and let it eat me. Where's Jaws when you need him?

I barked out a sharp cough, sending me forwards into a sitting position. Along the way, I heard my back crack at least a dozen times. I winced from the pain. My breathing labored. I felt weak. I needed blood, but I didn't dare relieve myself from the thirst. It was my punishment. I was punishing myself for not saving Dimitri. That was supposed to be my job. My job was to save Dimitri, and his was to save mine.

_Oh, but what happened? _I mentally sneered at myself.

"You got thrown out of the freaking plane!" I yelled at myself, jumping to my feet. I stormed off along the beach.

"You're an idiot, Rose!" I chastised myself, kicking a broken shell. "You're weak!" Another useless kick at the sand. "And heartbroken!" Another kick. "And now what? What am I supposed to do? Go back to Montana and check up on the family? Oh, maybe I should pay Lissa a visit! Oh, what a splendid idea! Maybe I should go see her, and perhaps she'll invite me to another dumbass Moroi gathering!"

I was loosing it.

"But don't worry, all you gotta do is buy stilettos and you'll look like a Moroi! Oh, and don't forget to apply a shitload of pale foundation too!" I roared, striking at a palm tree, making it splinter in a few thousand pieces.

Damn Strigoi anger! It was working it's magic for me at this precise moment. It felt good to yell it all out, and I pray that no living soul witnesses my state. They might conclude that I have a serious problem. Wouldn't want them to think that.

I continued down the beach, still yelling at myself and babbling on and on about the most absurd things.

I stopped abruptly and turned around in a complete circle. I frowned.

_Where was I?_

I didn't have the slightest clue where I was. I could have been anywhere. Anywhere across the globe.

"Stupid," I muttered.

**Half a hour later**

I ran around the entire island only to find one route that'll possibly lead me back home. However it wasn't accessible on foot. I had to swim there. In the distance, there was an outline of…ship? In the distance, I could just make out a faint light. My best guess was that it was a ship. It was to far away to actually know what it was. But it was my only shot.

Walking down towards the water's edge, I stopped. Turning around, through the trees, I looked at where the plane went down.

_Dimitri could still be there!_

Maybe his clothes snagged on a plane, forcing him to go down with it. I bit my lip, dismissing that possibility. No. Then he would have used his Strigoi strength to get out of that sort of situation.

While my mind reeled through the possibilities, I knew deep down that there was nothing I could do. He was gone forever this time. There's no way he would have survived that explosion. He would have been torn to pieces.

I bit my lip so hard that my fangs pierced their way through. Some of my blood flowed in my mouth. I spat it all out roughly. Strigoi blood was revolting. My face twisted in disgust just thinking about it. Once the foul taste left my mouth, I turned my gaze towards my goal destination.

I secretly hoped it was a boat. All I had to do was hijack the thing and I'm off. Judging from the distance between the boat and I, I'm estimating that it was around twenty-one and a half kilometers away.

Dipping a toe in the water, I cringed at its freezing temperature. I looked out across the dark ocean. I scanned the water, finding nothing that looked too suspicious. It would be risky to swim across to the boat. After all, these waters were shark infested.

I breathed out a shakily breath. Like I said, I didn't really care if anything happened to me. There was nothing to go back to. I've considered going back to my family. I've fantasized about going back to how things originally were. But I've already foreseen what would happen if I rocked up again. Raiden will somehow manipulate Sonya into thinking he has changed for the better, and Sonya being Sonya will take him in under her wing again. Then 'out of the blue' his siblings will ask to join the coven, and ofcourse Sonya will allow them to.

I sighed angrily, and then forwarded into the water. When the freezing water reached up to my collarbone, I kicked off the ocean floor and swam freestyle towards the ship. I swam at least ten meters before I heard a familiar sound. I froze in the water, contemplating whether I imagined the sound or not. The noise grew louder and louder until finally I saw it. A helicopter. The headlights were so excruciatingly bright, so bright that I instinctively cringed away. The helicopter swooped down, almost at ground level, preparing to land on the abandoned island.

Adrenaline pumped through my veins. The helicopter landed. The blades slowed to a stop. I treaded the water, and sank down a bit lower so that everything below my eyes was invisible.

I debated over who it could be. Perhaps a local? After a moment, I rolled my eyes at my stupidity. I was in the middle of nowhere! It couldn't be a local or a ranger. Maybe it was the police. I squinted at the helicopter only to find that it was white with a bold green stripe on the side. No police colours, so I mentally crossed police off.

Just as I was thinking of another possibility, the pilot jumped out.

Oh boy.

My heart missed a beat as I stared at his figure. He wore black low cut jeans, no shirt, and his Adidas sneakers. Around his neck he wore dog tags; one with his details and the second one had only one name stamped into it: Rose.

"Raiden," I whispered.

Ofcourse it was him. He should have been my first guess! He scanned the island, and then swore viciously. I blinked in surprise. What was his problem?

He stormed back to the helicopter and for a moment I felt so relieved that I _almost_ smiled – until he retrieved some sort of gadget. He walked a few strides away from the helicopter before pressing a button on the screen of the gadget.

My bra softly started to vibrate. Oh lord. My eyes widened in horror.

_You've got to be kidding me!_

Great, just great. The tracking device was waterproof, and was increasing in volume. And then it started beeping. It was a low sound at first until it grew so unbelievably loud.

Raiden slowly turned towards me.

"Shut up," I hissed viciously at the device.

But it was too late. Raiden slowly, ever so slowly, turned his head upwards towards me and our eyes met.

_Busted. _

He pressed a button on the gadget without taking his eyes off me and the beeping ceased. And then he slowly walked towards me.

Oh boy, he going to –

Something touched my foot.

My breath caught in my throat. Because I wasn't wearing shoes, I felt the rough skin rub against my foot. I froze again, tempted to swim like crazy back to shore. I scanned the water with weary eyes and found nothing. Then - as if deliberately – a fin broke the surface, and disappeared shortly after. The distance from where the fin surfaced to me wasn't far at all.

_Okay, I take it back! I don't want to become a shark's dinner!_

The fin surfaced again, except this time it was much more closer. And this time it didn't disappear. Fear was on the verge of chocking me.

Still, it didn't disappear. Then slowly its back slowly started to rise.

Oh lord, it was a great white. My breath quickened. The shark's back was arched up and, undoubtedly, it was a large shark.

Closer and closer it came. It's coal-black eyes came into view. I've never seen anything so cold and vicious and…hungry. His eyes held mine as he continued to fill in the space between us.

I don't know why I did it, but before I could give it a second thought, I screamed, "Raiden!"

The shark opened its jaws, beholding a sugar load of teeth. I started to swim helplessly backwards, which only made the shark's speed increase. Seeing how pointless it was, I stopped moving, turned my back to it and expected my death.

Except it never came. I waited…and waited, preparing for the pain – and it never came. I slowly turned towards it again, only to see it gone.

How can that be? It was right there and-

The shark surfaced again, except this time, it came out underneath me. I screamed as it jumped out of the water, with me directly on it's mouth. It's jaws opened to show a zillion rows of teeth and I would have fallen in if Raiden's arm didn't pulled me out. As I fell back down into the water, I watched in awe as Raiden jumped on the back of the shark, as if he was riding it. It was an incredible site to watch. I collided with the water, feeling as if I just fell on concrete. The shark fell roughly back into the water, taking Raiden in tow. I resurfaced after accidentally swallowing a mouthful of seawater.

"Yuck," I spat, coughing up the remaining water and spitting it out. My head was pounding from hitting the water. The short-lived migraine slowly started to fade away and I was left with the dread on not knowing where the shark was.

Raiden resurfaced not too far from me. Relief washed over me and on instinct my body swam to his. However, I made sure I kept my distance from him. I stopped and treaded water only when I was about five paces away him. He turned and our eyes met.

Disappoint and anger was evident in his eyes. Suddenly his mouth turned up in a snarl.

"What were you thinking?" he hissed.

I blinked in surprise and I flinched away from him. He completely took me off guard. Was he implying that I was a nut for swimming through shark-infested waters, or letting Tasha shoot me? Both were crazy stunts, but hey, I am Rose.

I felt my own mouth turn into a snarl.

"What was _I_ thinking? You got a lot of nerve asking me that," I spat. "Especially after everything you've done."

His eyes narrowed, but his mouth was no longer positioned in a snarl.

"I had my reasons. What were yours? Trying to get killed? Is that it?"

"You had your reasons?" I said calmly, ignoring his questioning.

"Yes," was all he said.

If I weren't in ice-cold water, I would have taken on my intimidating stance: hands firmly on my hips and a look of fury that made my victims' known fear justified. But since that option was no longer valid, I'll just have to settle for a more approaching look - a look of complete and utter detestation.

Before I snapped, I managed to hold back a tacky retort. I am sometimes an impetuous person. I learnt the hard way of thinking before blurting out what was really on my mind, and I've copped a lot for it. So that is why I tried to be as civil as I possibly could in this matter.

"My reasons for what I've done are of no concern to you," I said calmly, although he understood my true meaning: _Back off_.

"So that's what this is all about? You trying to get back at me for everything I've done," he said simply, as if he accepted it. Then his tone turned for a more menacing approach. "And yet you haven't even given me the chance to explain. I think you know me well enough to realize that I am not an idiot. If I was, then I wouldn't have accomplished what I have until this moment," he said viciously. He reached forward and roughly pulled me closer to him. I swallowed the yelp that almost rolled off my tongue. Our chests touched and our mouths were only centimeters apart. My personal space expired five seconds ago.

Our eyes were locked and neither of us dared to look away.

"You have absolutely no idea of what I've been through to get in this spot I'm in now," he said gravely. "When I saw that you weren't going to move that night when Tasha threw the stake at you, I could have killed you after myself!" he yelled. His hands tightened on my shoulder and he shook me. "Why? Why didn't you move? You could have, Rose! You're a freaking Strigoi! And-"

"No."

He stopped mid-sentence at my abrupt interruption. He frowned in confusion.

"What do you mean 'no'?" he demanded.

I looked at him with a glint of challenge in my eyes.

"I don't want to hear it. You think you got it so tough, Raiden?" I asked exasperatedly. "Try seeing the person you love suddenly become someone entirely different-"

"I'm not different. If you'll just -"

"You and that dumbass brother of yours have caused enough chaos for me to literally end up in the psycho institute at my old school," I said. "And now-"

I had a sudden realization that we were fighting in the middle of the ocean.

"Uh, Raiden?" I said nervously, eyeing around us.

His eyes narrowed. "What?"

"Where's Jaws?" I squeaked.

"Jaws?" he dryly laughed at my paranoia. "You still worried about that thing? I killed him."

"Huh," I said lamely, and relaxed slightly. "We should get back to shore."

"Why?"

I looked at him incredulously. "_Why_? Because we just got attacked be a shark…haven't you considered that there may be another one below us somewhere," I said, gulping loudly at the end.

"What, you think a shark is going jump right in the middle of us and-"

I don't know why, I don't know how, but these sharks had perfect timing.

Before Raiden was able to finish – as if mockingly – a great white decided then and there to make his presence known. He lunged out of the water, ramming itself against us. My breath was knocked out of me as I flew roughly backwards, but not before seeing the shark's pectoral fin collide with Raiden's private part.

"Mother f-" Raiden smashed into the water before he would finish. I landed in the water back first, smashing into something hard. I vaguely thought I had struck land – until it shifted out from under me and I was thrown into the water yet again.

I surfaced quickly, only to find out that what I had landed on was a shark. However as it reared up towards me again, I noticed it was an entirely different shark to the one that jumped between Raiden and I.

We had to get out of here. There was no point in fending the sharks off. They had us surrounded.

I looked over to the right, and saw Raiden wrestling the bigger shark. I cursed, and frantically looked for the island. My eyes widened as I took in the view in front of me. The island was a mere ten meters away! How had I not noticed?

My relief was short-lived. I turned a split second before the shark opened it's jaws and lunged at me. My quick reflexes saved me from the beast swallowing me whole. Even though the shark was smaller than the one Raiden was wrestling, it didn't mean this guy wasn't huge.

I gasped and reached out, holding fast on the shark's upper jaw with my hands, making sure not to go anywhere near it's teeth, while balancing my feet on it's lower jaw. Both my hands and feet were millimeters away from the shark's teeth, but I didn't let that scare me off. I had his jaw wide and open and I wasn't letting go anytime soon. My heels and palms digged into his skin.

That's when the expected happened. Half in the water and half not, the shark turned it's entire body from side to side multiple times so roughly that I almost flung off. I held on with all of my might, my muscles burning for me to let go, but I refused to give in.

If I stood up straight, instead of hunched over quite a bit, I'd rip his jaw in two. But that wasn't exactly an option at this precise moment, as he was still persisting to get me off. His tongue lashed out, frightening me even more. I didn't want to feel it against my legs. I cringed.

Looking behind me, I saw that I was much closer to land, so close that I could probably touch the bottom now.

That's when I took my course of action. Turning back, I did the most dangerous thing I could have.

I let go.

The shark clasped his jaw shut for a second before reopening it to grasp me. Before he could, I jumped side wards into the water and swam for dear life. My feet briefly touched the bottom, giving me a surge of hope. I didn't stop my swimming until the water went to my mid-thighs. I stumbled in the water, looking back at the frustrated great white. He tried swimming closer, only making his situation worse. He rolled over, swam forward and did everything he could possibly do and still it wasn't good enough. There's no way he'd get to me now, it was too shallow.

I forgot about him instantly as I rushed out of the water. I collapsed on the sand, never feeling more alive. I breathed heavily, gazing up at the stars as if I've never witnessed anything so beautiful.

"Ahhh!" Raiden cried out in pain.

I sat up hastily, and saw that my shark had now joined the other and lunged at Raiden. Raiden never ceased in punching, kicking and even clawing at them. But it was too intense to fight both sharks.

He went underwater for a brief second, before surfacing and fighting on.

I took a hesitant step forward.

Should I? Should I save him? I'd be risking my own life for him. Was it worth it?

I looked at him and saw everything he has done to me flash before me. The lies and betrayals.

I guess I've lived through a bad romance. A deadly, sexy, bad romance.

All the love and romance was fake…and the two words he spoke to me on our wedding day 'I do' meant nothing now. Nothing to him. But they meant the world to me then.

That was when I was stupid enough to think he ever loved me.

"This is what you get for tainting my heart," I muttered.

I took one last glance at him before strutting over to the helicopter.

"Rose!" he yelled. I ignored him.

I never turned back or even acknowledged him. Some would call me selfish for leaving him to die out here, especially since he came and saved me. Those people can go to hell.

I opened the door and jumped into the pilot's seat. Never had I seen so many controls.

"Fudge," I sighed.

Roughly closing the door, I looked around and assumed what every button was for. I knew how to fly a helicopter but I was still nerved by it. I didn't check up on anything, which wasn't wise, but I didn't have the time to. I grabbed the collective, pressing the start button and waited for the _tick tick tick _noise of the fuel igniter. After hearing it, I covered my thumb with the fuel cut-off button. I looked at the controls and saw that the R.P.M. had reached fifteen percent and took my thumb off the cut off button and I tightly pressed my thumb against the start button. I introduced fuel slightly by twisting the throttle and watched the temperature increase. The whine of the starter engine engulfed my hearing. I let go of the release button and twisted the throttle to fuel cut off without hesitation. After waiting for ten seconds, I released the start button after the R.P.M. reached the green line. Advancing the Collective throttle grip to flight, I gripped the throttle as the helicopter light off the island.

I closed my eyes for a millisecond, having second thoughts about leaving him there. He saved me, and I was in his debt. I could save his life…I mean how would he get back to-

_Oh forget him!__ He's getting what he deserves! Leave, and be mature about this! _

I sighed roughly, flying the helicopter higher. I steered it in the opposite way to Raiden, going in the direction he came from.

There was no going back now. It was final.

Raiden and I were now enemies.

* * *

**A/N: I****'m not a pilot by the way. I looked it all up haha**

**Hope you enjoyed it :)**

**And also, don't forget to review, please, and tell me what you think.  
**


	19. Chapter 17: I'll see you soon Rosie

**A special thanks to CullenHathaway who has been a huge help and a very supportive friend, thank you so much :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA, only own the plot and a few characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

The waitress leisurely walked to my booth and set down my coffee with effortless gracefulness before walking back behind the counter after I mumbled my thanks. The restaurant was flowing with adolescents who were bickering, bitching, twitching, laughing, coughing, sneezing and the list goes on. I gritted my teeth at all the unwelcoming noises surrounding me and yet I was situated at a private booth.

I eyed my coffee with distaste before scanning the restaurant to make sure no one was watching me before I slipped a vile out from my jacket and tipped its contents into the mug. I returned the vile and took a sip before setting it back down again a little too hard. I threw a glare at the chick that made my coffee, thankful she didn't see it or else I probably would have been kicked out. They burnt the milk. I paid enough for the coffee as it is and yet they still have the nerve to fuck it up. Thank god the blood from the vile made it just bearable to drink.

My lips thinned when a group of perky girls entered, their high-pitched voices carrying throughout the entire restaurant. I eyed the metal dispenser where the perfectly folded napkins were set in place, just picturing myself throwing it at the leader chick's face. My brows furrowed as I gave that idea more thought. Well, if that were to happen then she'd scream and create an even bigger performance than she already was. I immediately dismissed that idea.

Just when I thought matters couldn't get any worse, they started bouncing in my direction. And then it came to me that there weren't any more available booths to sit at. I admit I must have looked selfish because I had a whole booth to myself. I reckon six people could fit at the booth, and there was five of them. Figures.

I mentally shrugged, unaffected. I had made my way to the booth first and it shall stay my booth until further notice. And just as I had predicted, they stopped in front of my booth. I looked up at them, my expression unreadable.

My god they were hideous. What I'd do for a ruler at that point. I would pin them down, turn their faces to the side and scrape their cheeks with the ruler and then show them how much layers of fountain they put on. The foundation wasn't even the correct colour for their skin. I had to do everything in my power not to retch at the sight of them.

The leader chick's eyes scrutinized me up and down before meeting my eyes.

"Here's how it's gonna be, _darl_," her irritable voice sneered. At the sound of it, my nails dug into the seat, tearing the leather. "See this booth?" her hand shot out and slapped the table. To my disgusted, she captured the entire restaurant's attention. She continued on, as if she was used to the attention. "It's mine, and when I announce something is mine and someone else has it, they go run home to their mummies," she mocked, then, along with the rest of her herd, burst out laughing.

But to her annoyance, I still didn't usher an insult.

Her bubbling laughter abruptly stopped, and then she leaned over the table to very nearly put her face directly in front of mine.

"Did you hear-"

My hand struck out, clasping around her neck and then shoved her away, sending her crashing into the booth across from me and into a girl's lap. Her herd cried out in surprised while everyone else just stared at me in amazement. She staggered to her feet, huffing and puffing as her narrowed eyes met mine. I leisurely got to my feet, took one dark look at her friends, which sent them cowering away, and then I slowly turned my head towards the leader. Although her eyes were narrowed, it was obvious her bottom lip was trembling in fear.

She bared her teeth at me in anger, while I leaned against the table unfazed.

"You think you're so tough," she spat. Oh here we go. "But really you're just a pathetic, stingy person who won't get anywhere in life. You know what, I bet you-"

I opened my jacket to reveal the contents inside, which shut her up real quick.

The waitress that served me screamed and hid under the counter, dialing '911' on her mobile. The customers nearest to the door escaped quickly but everyone else just ducked down, hoping I wouldn't hurt them. The leader was shaking, tears streaming down her eyes.

My weapons varied from throwing knives and ninja stars to grenades and even a spiked flail. I may have paid for some - and some magically made themselves at home in my jacket, unpaid for.

I gave her a lewd smirk. "Which one will it be, _darl_?"

She shook her head quickly; her expression was tormented with terror. "Please, no, please-please…I-," she stammered and then her attention shifted towards the door where five police officers now stood.

A look of disappointment shone on my face. "Looks like I'll have to settle for second best", I said in a dull tone, then my hand whipped out behind me to grip the coffee. A second later the coffee exploded against her face; sending shards of glass everywhere. The girl screamed in anguish as the shards cut into her skin - and she fell. I didn't wait around to see what had become of her. I turned on my heel and stalked over toward the entrance where the five officers stood, guns pointing at me. I gave them deadly glares.

"Drop your weapons!" one of them shouted.

I cocked my head to the side, pretending not comprehend their order.

"I said put–them-down," the same officer shouted, saying the last three words slowly, but forcefully.

"Say what now?" I taunted.

Another stepped forward and looked at me pointedly, and nodded at my jacket. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way. You pick."

The room filled with wary silence as everyone watched my every move, wondering what my next one would be.

I already knew just exactly what I'd do to them. It only involved a couple of casualties. Or more.

"_It appears to be a man driving the ship into –Oh-oh my god it's unbelievable! He just drove into the_-" the TV was switched off.

My heart missed a beat from hearing the terror in the TV reporter's voice. My brow furrowed.

_A man driving a ship into what exactly_?

"Turn it back on," my voice was dangerously low.

"Don't you dare ma'am-"

I flung a throwing knife at the officer, the blade going deep into his forehead. His limp body collapsed on the ground. The only female officer, whom I'm assuming was cowering behind the bulky male officers for safety, screamed and got out her walkie-talkie.

"When will you people ever learn," I sighed, throwing three knives at her, all colliding with her chest. She was next to go. The next two, being the biggest, charged at me, one with his gun pointed directly at me. I feinted going right then lunged left when he fired. The bullet flew unswervingly into the waitress's neck.

I rolled across the ground, flung myself up, getting ready for the expected blow the officer sent to my jaw. The force knocked me into the other officer's grip, which I easy got out of after stabbing him in the stomach. Scrambling left, the remaining officer held up his gun, his body sweaty; his eyes narrowed with anticipation. All those who could escape flew without a second thought, those who were trapped, hid under the tables hoping desperately that I wouldn't turn on them. I had no interest in the humans, not even in the officers. Although I haven't had a killing spree in awhile, so why not have a little fun while I'm in the neighborhood.

My next movement was a blur and all the humans could see was me taking a large step forward; grabbing the gun; spinning it towards the officer and firing until his eyes were sightless and his body fell to a heap on the ground, surrounded be a pool of blood.

I spun on my tippy-toes before taking a threatening step towards the rest of them. Another girl that worked there was shaking uncontrollably, perched behind the counter, tears pouring down her eyes.

I gestured to her with the gun, making her gasp in fright.

"Turn the TV on," I said, my voice low and rough.

She eyes slowly scanned for the remote and once she found it, her trembling fingers wrapped around it. The TV blasted back on, on with another story on the news.

"Try a different channel," I said.

She changed the channel, and just by shear luck, the news was on, broadcasting on an oncoming ship.

Nothing was out of the ordinary…until I noticed that the ship was now in the harbor and there was no sign of it slowing down. My eyes narrowed.

That's odd.

My eyebrows rose in surprise when the ship was almost at the dock and yet the captain still didn't slow down. The camera crew was ecstatic, babbling on how the story will be the hit of the day; while the reporter was trying to conceal her excitement on getting footage that will shock the viewers. And it did.

I, of all people, gasped when the ship collided with the harbor. Splinters of wood flew into the air, momentarily creating a gloomy atmosphere around the front of the ship. My eyes widened in wonder when the ship not only collided into the harbor but also rammed into another ship, the force of the crash resulted in both of the ships exploding, sending fire and smoke shooting up into the sky. The crew rushed down to the edge of the harbor, a few yards from the site to keep a safe distance.

What surprised me was that there was a man at the site; standing about ten feet away from the ship that crashed into the harbor. He seemed somewhat familiar.

The camera zoomed on the TV reporter as she continued on with her report cheerily.

"It appears that there is a man walking near the ship. Investigators are on there way to see what the cause of this catastrophe was and who is that mysterious man walking along the-"

The sound of a gunshot echoed on screen.

Blood spurted out of the reporter's forehead as she was thrown forward. My eyes widened. Her blood was oozing out of her mouth as she fell to the ground, lifeless.

A dozen more bullets were fired, until it was only the cameraman left. The next bullet that fired flew into him and the camera clanked on the concrete. Where it laid was situated in the perfect position to view the murderer; the mysterious man near the ship.

He stood there with perfect posture, now aiming the gun at the camera. His defined red eyes glared at the camera, glaring at _me_.

Raiden's eyes flickered dangerously before he mouthed; _I'll see you soon Rosie_.

My heart missed a beat as I took in his warning. Leaving him there battling the sharks was a risky move. He knew it, and I knew it. His jeans were torn in some places where there would have been gashes underneath, yet he healed. And that only meant one thing. He took blood from the ship's crew.

He fired and the screen went black. I blew out a breath I was holding onto for awhile.

Was it a coincidence that the harbor felt somewhat familiar? I dumped the helicopter at a harbor as it was running out of fuel. I had not the slightest clue where I was, which didn't help me in the long run.

I looked at the waitress and gestured to the TV.

"Where's that harbor?" I asked.

She rose up slightly to be heard more clearly. "The harbor is about thirty minutes away, two hours by foot," she spoke; her voice was trembling.

Oh shit no.

I ran out of the restaurant just as a police car rocked up. An officer shouted out to me but I ignored him. The police were the last thing on my mind. The girl said is would take two hours by foot. Raiden would be here in ten minutes.

Why had I not paid attention to where I left the damn helicopter! Surely its caught his eye and already he was on the prowl, looking for me. Knowing that I was stupid enough to leave it in the open. And he'd find me in no time. The town was no huge, glamorous city.

So like so many times, I ran from him. I was scared out of my wits if he caught up, and at the same time I was still having a hard time sorting out my thoughts.

But that wasn't the problem. From this point on, I couldn't contact Sonya. I can't contact my family, asking how's Hope doing – nothing. I wouldn't want to endanger them in any other way – especially when Raiden could hurt them.

I'd have to go into hiding for a while. I'm not sure for how long. But at least my family will be safe.

* * *

**AN: Hey guys, I was ready to update this yesterday but ff had a bit of a problem. I haven't written the next chapter yet, and its only come to my attention now that I won't be having internet in the house I'm moving into this week for awhile, but its ok, I'll upload the next chapters at my friend's place.**

**And I'm sorry I haven't UD in awhile. Loosing motivation to write was extremely difficult for me, but I don't like leaving my stories unfinished. **

**Please review and tell me what you think, and I know this chapter wasn't all exciting but the next two will be dramatic and that is something I look forward to :)**


	20. Chapter 18: Unexpected Nightmare

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA, only own the plot and a few characters.**

**Chapter 18**

I sat on one of the public chairs in the park watching…waiting. For a sign, perhaps, or a life changing experience. Anything? And yet whenever I get into these moods – these depressed, worthless moods – nothing changes._ Nothing at all._

I feel as if I'm constantly trapped between evil and good. I'm naturally evil, it runs through my veins – and yet when I find a group of Strigoi stalking Moroi I become _Nanny Hathaway_ and kill them before they can make an even bigger disturbance to the watchful, too-curious-for-their-own-good humans. Saving the Moroi is a known as a 'good' thing and yet I kill two Moroi per week to sate my inner addiction for their blood. I'm the bag guy in the scenario; always have been, but good always makes its way back into my life.

While I'm torn between good and evil, it's come to my attention that I was beyond lonely. I wanted to share my apartment with another Strigoi with similar problems to me so we can relate. But the chances of that occurring are slim.

I bit my lip as a happy couple walked comfortably passed me, gazing at into each other's eyes completely inlove. After giving the woman a squeeze, he softly poked her on the nose making her giggle. After being pleased by her reaction, he leaned in and kissed her forehead.

It was like a stab to the heart.

I shuddered violently. My hand was itching to my pocketknife, wanting to throw it at them for being so perfect. For finding love and for securing a position in each other's future. What did I have? All I had was my weapons and an apartment. I had no one. I was tempted to buy a pet and bite it, seeing if it'd turn Strigoi, but what are the chances of that actually working? Don't ask.

It's been seven years. Seven years since I last saw Raiden. I remember that night clear as day, a memory that won't be easily forgotten. I now lived in Paris, worked at a pet store and am considered to be the loneliest person in the beautiful city.

"I don't understand you," Anna, my manager, had said breathlessly, after placing a heavy box down in the aisle I was in. I briefly looked up from stacking products in the shelves.

"Many people don't."

She scratched the back of her head, looking over at me with a raised eyebrow. "You're drop dead," I had to hide my smile at her words," gorgeous and yet you turn down all the boys that come in here."

"Not interested," I said dully.

"In love?" she inquired, her voice teasing.

She knew nothing about love.

I gritted my teeth. "Love is the last thing boys that come in here want from me," I said, and left it at that, not wanting to continue on such a revolting subject.

I zoomed back into reality and looked around the park at all the couples. I usually come here, eyeing the moon - and perhaps some of the stray cats, wondering if my idea would work.

I sighed and leaned back on the chair, relaxing my shoulders.

Nothing has changed. I've waited so long for my life to take on a different course. I've wanted to call Sonya so many times I've lost count.

_No_, I always forced myself to obey. It's not worth risking her life. But then a thought occurred to me. She'd never know it was me. All I had to do was simply ring her number and hear her voice. Her tone would determine she was fine. If she barked a hello everything was simply normal. But if she sounded desperate – as if wishing it was me who called – then obviously she was troubled.

A low growl rumbled in my throat. The choices were a pain in the ass to decide between, but I found my body had already made up its mind. Without further notice, I stood up and my feet made their way to the nearest phone booth.

When I got there I picked up the telephone – and my mind went blank.

My mouth became dry. Why was I going to say? Something on the lines of, "Oh, hey, Sonya! Long time no see," awkward pause, "Uh, was just calling…to check up on things…yeah…"

Oh god, I'm starting to sound like Avery.

I smashed my fist into the wall next to the payphone. The glass shattered. Oops.

Sucking up every little nerve I managed to get a hold of, I punched in Sonya's numbers after receiving a few coins from my pocket.

The line was dead.

My dead heart felt like it stopped. How ironic.

Sonya, in no way shape or form, would ever change her number in case of the slight chance I'd contact her. Something must have happened. Something bad must have occurred. And I wasn't there. I wasn't there to help them.

Hold up. Maybe it was nothing. Maybe her phone was dead? Maybe a rabid squirrel stole her phone and managed to rip the battery out?

Another wall shattered.

I left the booth before I did any more damage.

"Rabid squirrel," I muttered. "Pfft."

As I strolled down the old streets of Paris, I eyed the alleyways for a stray cat every so often. It was now close to midnight, a potentially crucial hour to be curled away at home in bed, not walking the streets in case of being robbed or worse. However, doing this almost every night, I'm used to the crude comments of lonely men walking by. The ones that dared touch me were never heard or seen again.

A tall brunette wearing a skimpy outfit strutted towards me. I barely spared her a glance. About two seconds after she walked by, she muttered, "My ass is better."

I pulled a shotgun out from my coat and without looking around; I pointed at her and fired. I heard her body collapse to the ground.

"It isn't now."

After another hour of pointless walking with nothing exciting to do passed, I made my way back to my apartment. I grabbed my passport and a few belongings, and then strolled to the nearest bus station to take me to the airport. My family would smell my scent if I got close, but by the time that'd happen, I'd already be gone.

Just one little looksie to make sure they're ok, and then I'll be off.

The stolen car I 'borrowed' slowed to a stop at the start of my old street. I'd do the rest on foot, even though my family would have already heard my car from all the way over here. The street was gloomy, the streetlights were off, and suddenly a cat ran across the road. I slowly took out my knife, proceeding onwards on foot.

There was a faint a taste in the air. Fire. It smelt as if a fire had occurred here. My pace quickened. My heart rate sounded like a pounding drum when I saw the front gates open. They were never open. As it is, it was electric and we hardly used it. I tripped over something and just stopped myself from staggered to the ground. In a huff, I whipped around to find out what it was and my heart stopped. My breath was knocked out of me and my body shuddered uncontrollably.

It was a toy bunny.

A memory flashed before me. Raiden walked leisurely into our room, carrying baby Hope. He held a wrapped box in his other hand. I met him half way, stealing Hope away and attacking her with kisses. She giggled hysterically.

When I pulled away, I grinned widely at Raiden to see an unhappy expression.

He pouted. "Why don't I get kisses like dwat," he cooed.

I had just grinned.

He held up the box and lifted it up for Hope to see. "Look what I got my girl-" I abruptly cleared my throat, "- one of my girls today," he said quickly, giving me a cheeky grin.

Hope clapped excitedly as Raiden began unwrapping the present. When the box was removed and Raiden took out a pink bunny Hope squealed high-pitched.

I squinted my eyes before saying, "There goes my hearing."

Raiden chuckled as he gave the bunny to Hope, who gladly took it from him. She stared at it as if it was gold.

Hope's bright little eyes connected with Raiden's before she reached one hand towards him. He stepped forward and lowered his face so she could kiss his cheek. These kinds of moments were to die for.

When I came back to reality and saw the bunny there on the road, not to mention with its head missing, I knew something was wrong. My eyes narrowed. I did smell the faint odor of fire-

I spun around and ran into the estate, ignoring the gate.

In a way, I wish I didn't. I really do.

There wasn't a house standing there anymore. There were no white columns at the front, there was no rare and expensive cars Ray and Owen liked to collect. The swimming pool that was made for Hope was gone. Everything was gone. All that was visibly is the damage the fire did. The house – or what's left- was alight with fire in some places. All Sonya's books, all Aleena and Jade's clothes…. gone.

My knees gave in and I collapsed in the dirt as I started helplessly at it all.

My fault. It was my fault. I wasn't here. I didn't try to stop this. I did _nothing_.

There once stood a beautiful house – on its way of being a mansion. Now there was nothing. And my family… were they all here when this tragedy happened?

I don't know how long I stayed liked that. I hunched over, dry sobbing till I couldn't no more. So instead, I whimpered. It was pathetic. It was a sign of weakness. But that's what family is. It's your weakness and no matter how annoying Joe and Scott were to me, we were family.

After awhile, I realized I hadn't looked around the estate to see if I could find something – anything. A clue to make me believe that a few had escaped. But when I tried to stand, my legs gave in and I crashed to the ground again.

I jumped when I heard Michelle's annoying crazy frog ring tone. Even now, I gritted my teeth at the sound – then suddenly sat up straight. Maybe it was one of them! Maybe it was my family!

I hurriedly crawled to where the tone was coming from before picking up her phone. How it had survived from being blown up, I have no idea. It was a Nokia after all. I wiped all the dust off before I answered it.

"Hello?" I croaked. "Sonya? Is that you?"

On the other side of the line, a menacing laugh boomed.

I froze, unable to even breathe. I've heard that laugh before. It was something I wanted to permanently erase from my memory.

It was Raiden.

"Well, I think it's safe for you to know that you won't be hearing from her again." Another booming laugh.

He sounded different. Almost crazed. I gulped loudly.

"Where are you, my darling?" Raiden said, in a mocking tone. "Oh wait, I no longer have to ask that, considering I have spies on you constantly."

I jumped to my feet –with difficulty- and scanned the area with wide, frantic eyes. He had spies on me? For how long?

"Don't bother look for them. They're better at hiding than we ever were."

"What do you want?" I growled viciously.

"You. All I want is you," he sighed. "I want to see you suffer as I did. With no one to help you."

He was talking about the night we were attacked by ferocious sharks.

"What else was I supposed to do, Raiden?"

"You could have helped me! Just as I helped you! I fucking saved you, Rose!" he bellowed. I winced from his tone.

"They're all dead, Rose."

"What?" I asked, but my heart already knew what he was talking about.

There was rubble and pieces of rubbish everywhere. Burnt out cars lay in a heap near the back of the estate. I could make out a few columns under the house debris. The clothes and mats would have been burnt out, the plates and wine glasses would be smashed. Every CD and DVD would be broken. All of Hope's toys-

"Eliminating them all was classical. All I had to do was simply say I was coming home and wanted everyone to be there. After I was sure everyone was inside, well let your imagination take over from there," he said smoothly, and I could even hear the smile playing on his lips.

My mouth was dry but unbelievably I was still able to form words. "I don't believe you."

He spat out another cruel laugh. "Thought you would have said that. That's why I'm going to explain what happened in full to you. I arrived with ten of my best men – three whom are watching you now by the way. Before everyone got home, my men planted dynamite in every corner of the house and once everyone was inside, well after that all I can really remember is hearing a loud boom. Oh, and hearing the screams coming from Michelle and Aleena along with Levina. They all burned to death. Even little Hope. I made sure of it."

My eyes traveled back to the debris. Could she really be in there? Could my little Hope really be in under that?

"And now they're coming for you."

My breaths came out sharp and before I knew it, I was hyperventilating. The phone fell from my grip, my hands opened and grabbed fistful of dirt. My body was shuddering. I could still faintly hear his voice but now I was beyond able to slightly calm down.

I heard them before I could see them. Raiden said there were three of them hear and yet I knew there was more. He was always shit at maths. I looked up, looking at one square in the eyes. They all wore black and even had a black bandana over their nose and covered half of their face.

To my left was a steel shard. My hand clasped around it.

I sprang forward toward to closest one, twisting my body and delivering the blow to his eye. The shard pierced through his skull. Twisting around, I beheaded three more until spinning around to see the last one carrying a gun. He held it up and receptively fired but it did nothing. I didn't feel it. All I felt was the fire behind my blazing glare capturing his eyes and my feet moving on their own accord stalking towards him. The bullets did nothing. My body was numb with hate and wanting retribution to sate the burning desire in the pit of my stomach. Nothing could sate it until they were all dead at my feet.

They killed my family. Believe me, even I thought this was an unjustly way to end them. They deserved much worse.

By the time he ran out of bullets I stood infront of him. Strigoi to Strigoi. And I found that he was young and was a turned-human. Maybe seventeen. A year younger than me. I slightly felt sorry for him but that faded away quickly enough. I severed his arms first, then legs. I don't remember much after that; only hearing his screams echo through my ears. They all lay dead at my feet drenched in their own blood. Rain poured down and soaked everything in its path. My fringe clung to my forehead and within minutes I was drenched to the bone and still all I felt was numbness. My thoughts were all over the show, never really concentrating on one thing in particular but a range of things; like what the hell am I going to do now? Did any of them survive – although I've semi-convinced myself that none of them did and that's what has hit me the most.

And Hope, so young and brave was in the middle of that charade –

I couldn't stand being here any more. I stiffly walked back to the front gate, raindrops leaking down my face like non-existent tears washing away my mascara. I walked out of the gate and instantly my eyes fell onto the bunny. I bundled it up and hid it in my jacket even though I couldn't save it from getting soaked. I don't know why I did it. I don't know why I bothered picking the bunny up when I wasn't even sure if Hope was alive or the fact that it had no head so it looked beyond disturbing.

I sighed and a few raindrops fell into my mouth. I looked up at the sky and ignored the uncomfortable feeling of rain pounding into my eyes. I stared at the sky for a few moments before I looked away. Was Hope watching me from Heaven? Or was she still alive and wanting me to save her. If so, she was waiting for her protector which is what I swore to be when she first arrived to me.

I guess the only thing to do now was going back to my apartment and plan my next move from there.

* * *

The next few days were a blur with me breaking down and trashing my apartment and failing to create an undead cat. I almost set my own apartment alight twice, the first being an accident. The second time I knocked over a candle and watched the flames illuminate the room. All too quickly the flame was out and again I found myself breaking another fork in half. I'm no use to my family dead without avenging them first is how I went about things. Day by day I got more and more miserable. I've gone without blood for a week now and was slowly loosing my mind.

Putting in my irritating blue contacts, I grabbed ten dollars and went out the door and walked to the nearest discount store. After grabbing a packet of sowing needles and thread, I went into the plushy aisle and grabbed the most decent looking bunny. After purchasing it all, I went back home and tore the head off. Within ten minutes the bunny looked new. Gritting my teeth, I threw it across the room. What's the point in fixing it when there was a huge possibility that Hope wasn't alive?

A knock on the door sprang me out of my musings. I lifted my noise up and sniffed. Well, it was a woman. An overly perfumed woman.

I gritted my teeth when I sniffed again. It was a moroi. Time for dinner.

I walked to the door, unlocked the five locks, sprung the door open, grabbed the woman and brought her inside, smashed her against the wall, brushed her hair off her neck and-

"Wait!"

My fangs were extended and I was about a centimeter from her neck. Her wailing didn't stop me. It was her voice. I recognized it.

My mood darkened as I moved back and looked her in the eyes. My eyes blazed a with fury beyond comprehension. Her jade eyes looked at me with fear.

"Lissa," I said as a matter-of-factly.

Her hand clutched mine which was around her neck.

"Rose-"

"Shh," I pressed my finger against her lips. With my free hand, I grabbed my dagger and just as the other moroi came into the door, I flung it at him.

He dropped to his knees, clutching the dagger and that's when I got a good look at his face.

"Mother fu-"

"Adrian!" Lissa screamed.

I dropped my hand and she flew to his side.

I sighed and smashed my fist into the wall. Could this seriously get any worse?


	21. Chapter 19: Unexpected Foe

**A/N: I wrote about half of this chapter one night then the next morning my brother comes up to me and says I don't know what the hell I did but Warcraft is no longer on the computer! And Warcraft was in my folder where all of my stuff is, and I mean EVERYTHING. Not only did he delete Warcraft but my folder was completely gone including this chapter. So it's his fault that I haven't UD this chapter before.**

**I almost threw him out the window.**

**Onward with the story….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA, only own the plot and a few characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

"OW!" Adrian wailed.

"Scream out one more fucking time and you'll lose your tongue," I warned, my eyes piercing his with such ferocity he became silent. Better.

Lissa sat beside me, assessing my every movement as if she was sensing I was about to strike. Considering my fellow neighbor knocked on my door and asked what was going on, I was in no mood to play it nice. So I made the Moroi princess answer the door as I tended to douchebag's wounds, caused effortlessly by me. I inwardly smiled at that thought.

"Is she always so nosey?" Lissa asked after she returned to her spot.

I gritted my teeth. "No more nosey and pestering as the two Moroi in here."

After that she hadn't said a word. Was it her fear of me going wacko on them or the fact she couldn't come up with a comeback, I didn't know or cared. As long as I got rid of them a.s.a.p., I'll hang on to the little sanity I have. I had no bandages so I used the bed spread sheet and secured it with a needle and thread.

Adrian's eyes every so often would look between me and Lissa, other than that he kept a firm eye of his arm and the needle I carried.

Please. My fangs are sharper than the needle.

The questions I wanted to bark at them where on the tip of my tongue. First of all, how in the world did they find me?

That's what got to me the most. What, did the Moroi install a tracker in me whilst I was a dhampir? Seems like a suss thing for them to do considering I was loyal to the Moroi. Now, not so much. If I didn't know Lissa and Adrian, they'd both be my dinner. I hope they realized that. Judging from Lissa's expression, I assumed she did.

Considering Adrian had lost a fair bit of blood, he needed blood to heal his injury quicker. And unfortunately there was none in the fridge. I pinched the bridge of my nose before getting up and walking to the door.

"I'll be back."

Five minutes later, I dragged a human into my apartment and set her down on the couch. Lissa was in the middle of letting out a scream when I forcefully threw a pillow at her from the couch; making her tumble backwards.

"It'll be your fault if my neighbor comes in here a second time and her heart suddenly stops. Understand?" I barked.

Still unable to recover from the fact that I just used a pillow as a weapon, she was speechless. She crawled next to Adrian and stared at him with wide eyes, mirroring his.

Yeah, don't wanna mess with this crazy bitch.

I grabbed a crystal champagne glass from the cupboard and set it down on the bench. I retrieved a needle from the first aid-kit and grabbed a hold of the human's wrist. After I took her blood, I then squirted it into the glass. Lissa and Adrian watched in horror.

"Be glad I'm not letting you hold her as you feed," I said in a bored tone.

When the glass was filled, I walked over to Adrian and held it before his lips. Without any form of a complaint or struggle, he gulped it down in a matter of seconds. His wound slowly healed but at a much faster rate than if he had been a human. I repeated the procedures twice before handing Lissa a glass. She shook her head.

"I've already feed," she protested.

Bond or no bond, I knew she was lying.

"Nice try. Drink it."

After a few more treats to cut off all her hair and shave off her eyebrows, she finally complied, glaring at me while she reluctantly drank. I returned a polite grin making sure my fangs were in clear site.

"It's time to tell me why you're here," I said sternly, my eyes cutting into theirs.

Lissa set down the glass with over exaggerated slowness. She made sure that all contents of blood were gone from the inside of her mouth before she answered.

"We came because we need your help," she said softly.

I looked between them, wondering which to punch first.

Seeing that look, Lissa quickly went on. "St Vladimir's isn't exactly safe at the moment. No school is. Nor is the Court. It came under attack."

I didn't shift my position nor looked like I really even cared.

"By Strigoi."

My eyes widened with mock horror. My hand flew to my heart. "My goodness, thank God. I thought you were going to say the Court was under attack by wild floating pigs. 'Tis a tragedy!"

Lissa looked at me disapprovingly. "We came because you're the only one that can help and has mostly seen the complete inside of the Court being a….dhampir at that time."

"What about Eddie?"

"He's been missing for three months."

"Meredith?"

"She….fell," Lissa said gravelly.

I bit out a harsh sigh. "Lissa, I'm a Strigoi. Why would it affect me if my 'species' attacked a bunch of fat, non-intellectual, bratty aristocrats? Hmm? Considering I'd rejoice at the moment when my eyes fall upon the site of Strigoi smacking Tatiana."

"They've taken over the Court! The wards are broken, there are more and more dhampirs and Moroi coming into the Court day by day without knowing what has happened or what is to become of them once they step foot inside!"

"Majority of the royals at the time…were able to…. escape, but the dhampirs…" Adrian broke off, unable to look at us.

My brow furrowed. Strigoi really have taken over the Court?

"Must have been a pretty big coven. I was part of one but we led by different rules and never were going to interfere with the Court unless proven otherwise," I said dully, letting my mind drift away thinking about my family.

Lissa leaned forward, resting her chin on her fists. "Last thing we saw was Queen Tatiana being pushed into a car by her guardian before it sped off. A little while later a car burst into flames and exploded. I assumed it was her car but-"

"She is not dead," Adrian spat, his eyes darting to hers with a glare.

"So what exactly do you want me to do?" I asked before they tore each other's heads off.

Lissa turned back towards me, but not before casting Adrian a sideward glance.

"We're under the assumption that the Strigoi may be holding prisoners-"

"Are you seriously that uneducated in the Strigoi department?" I said exasperatedly. "Strigoi don't keep prisoners. Unless for blood and that isn't for a long period either. Trust me I've seen it. If they're smart, they wouldn't keep anyone important alive."

"What if they're wiling to bargain?" Adrian said, his eyes were far away, deep in thought.

"Bargain what exactly?" I said sarcastically.

"Gold?" Lissa suggested.

"Uh, no," I concluded. "They don't need us as they're gold dealers. It's called stealing."

"What about a person?" Lissa said

We both looked at her as if she was an alien.

"Ok, let's just assume we're trading someone to get Tatiana. One, Tatiana is the queen. The shiz niz, the ultimate mega bitch of the-"

"Get to the point," Adrian said, impatiently gesturing to move on.

"We'd have to get someone with a seriously high profile among the Strigoi for them to even consider trading."

"But who?" Adrian asked.

"Obviously a royal," Lissa said, rolling her eyes.

The fact that they were both royal and were suggesting to trick one of them into trading for someone who's captured was hysterical. Then the thought occurred to me.

"Wait, are you saying you know who was captured? Or has the possibility of still being alive?" I asked suspiciously.

Adrian glanced at Lissa with sorrow clear in his eyes. Lissa looked down at her hands. A few moments went by before Lissa summed up the courage to speak.

"Adrian and I were in a restaurant at the time of the attack. We were accompanied by your mother at the time," I briefly flinched at the mention of my mother, "Jill was on her way to meet us there to have coffee when…it happened." A tear fell and Lissa visibly lost it. She was shaking severely as the sobs erupted from her. On instinct I reached out a hand at the same time as Adrian putting an arm around her shoulders and letting her soak his shirt with her endless amount of tears. Instead, I put my hand on her knee hesitantly.

I motioned for Adrian to continue on from where she left off.

"We heard screams coming from the main building at the Court. Your mother was instantly alert and she sprung up just at a group of Strigoi entered the restaurant. She told us to run and if we didn't she'd stake us herself. "

Wow, how like Mum. Gotta love her weird sense of humor.

"So we slipped under the plastic protective covering around the outside of the restaurant and sprinted to the nearest parking lot where I high jacked a Hummer. As I was reversing, we realized one thing. That Jill was still situated in the Court somewhere," Adrian went on solemnly.

Lissa, seeming a lot calmer than before, picked up from where he left it.

"As he was reversing a girl was sprinting out of the entrance to the main building and tried to outrun the four Strigoi on her tail. They dragged her back in. All I remember were the screams coming from inside," she sobbed the last word.

Realization hit me.

"It was Jill," I whispered.

Adrian nodded slowly, looking as if he was about to cry as well.

I slumped against the couch, unable to take it all in. Bloody great, these two hooligans turn up and now they need my help to save Lissa's stepsister.

I put my head in my hands and sighed, then growled harshly.

"Why am I so damn good at being good!"

* * *

"Alright, Lissa, you're the bait," I informed her.

She was halfway between zipping up her black leather jacket and abruptly stopped, casting a horrified look at me.

"You came here for my help and the only way you're going to get it is if you follow my plan," I said in a tone which stated I wasn't taking no for an answer.

After buying three tickets to Pennsylvania, we quickly shoved our belongings in our separate bags. I put in my green contacts and made a disgusted face afterwards making Adrian laugh.

When night arrived we stole a newspaper delivery van, which was parked around the corner of my building. I drove like a madwoman to the airport and horribly parked at the closest car park. We must have created quite a stir as we passed the humans inside. What were the chances of seeing three incredibly good looking people in the airport? So far there were no Moroi or dhampirs in sight, to my relief. Moroi were gullible. Dhampirs, not so much.

A group of giggling girls, close to my age, passed suspiciously close to Adrian. The one closest to him tried to 'unintentionally' intentionally brush passed him. Adrian, who saw it coming, grabbed my hand and twirled me around effortlessly, making me bump into Lissa in the process. The ordeal saved him from being touched by the girl and also made us erupt in laughter when we saw her pout.

Once on the plane, we all sat together, Adrian being in the middle. Momentarily, we didn't let what happened to us affect us at the present. All we did was look up weird videos on youtube of cats mucking around and falling off tables and jumping on the ceiling lights. Our laughter boomed through the plane and at some points the flight tenant requested us to be quiet. What a fun sponge.

When we landed in Pennsylvania it was early in the morning.

"Fuck," I breathed.

Lissa had closed the window slider during the night before she fell asleep. Thank God for that. And thank God we were in a larger plane and able to walk into that portable walkway (A/N: I have no idea what its called so don't laugh haha) and not have to walk in broad sunlight to the building. We scrambled ourselves off the plane in a hurry and quickly made our way to pick up our luggage. Before we left Paris, I made Lissa and Adrian take out ten thousand dollars each out of their bank accounts and in cash so at least if anyone was trying to track us, they'd have to start in good old Paris.

At any time I was exposed to sunlight through the windows, Adrian would protect me with his body. I was grateful to have him here with me and Lissa….slightly. I knew I couldn't get used to having them with me. That wasn't an option. I was a danger magnet. Last thing I needed was another death that happened because of me.

Again we were forced to steal a car. So unfortunately I had to stay in the boot of the car while Adrian drove to the nearest hotel. After booking a room for one night, Adrian handed over the cash to the cheery and mesmerized receptionist and we went up to our room. Lissa closed the curtains quickly.

After awhile of talking and planning, I made them go to sleep. Unlike me, they need rest. In a way, I envied them. They get hours of escape, not having to be stuck in reality 24/7. I watched over them, thinking to myself that they need this escape before facing the Strigoi. Considering they took over the Court, they must be a big coven. Huge. So big, that it was probably double the size of my coven. Three against probably fifty? Great.

When the sun went down I woke them up. As always, Lissa bed hair was hysterical but I forced myself not to crack a giggle. We had to be professional now. This is when it starts getting serious.

While they slept I got changed into my clothes and strapped my weapons into their places. Lissa was the second to get dressed and after she existed the bathroom, Adrian went in.

We all had bulletproof vests on with a leather jacket to hide its bulginess. We all wore black to be less visible at night even though we were going to be arriving just after sundown. That way they'd be slightly caught off guard.

After easing to another stolen car, we were off again. I had put towels on the back windows, completely shutting out the sunlight on me. As Adrian gunned it, I noticed Lissa looked extremely agitated. I grabbed a firm but comforting hold of her shoulder.

"It'll be fine," I assured her.

I noticed she tried to discretely look sideward at Adrian without me noticing. I settled back in my seat watching her closely. Does she have feelings for him? What happened to Christian?

My eyes bulged when I realized I had forgotten an unanswered question.

"Where's Christian?" I asked her.

At this she tensed. She stiffly pretended she was trying to crack her neck but I knew her too well. If Lissa was good at anything it was stalling.

"I-I don't know."

I bit my lip. "Do you think he's been captured, or…?"

"We aren't sure what happened to him. He wasn't at the Court at the time," Adrian answered.

So he could be one of those helpless Moroi to stumble into the Court and not realize what's inside. I shook my head. This was a nightmare.

Staying positive and calm about the mission was harder than it seemed. My mind shifted between thoughts of my family and the Strigoi I'm about to face. Could they be kidnapped and held hostage somewhere? Surely Raiden was lying and determined to get a reaction out of me.

Hours passed before I had a slight recognition of where we were. My lips were tightly compressed as we neared the Court. I looked below me where my feet were cramped against cardboard boxes. Our little surprise for the Strigoi.

I heard tapping and looking over to see Lissa texting someone on her iPhone. Not meaning to pry, I accidentally read her message.

_We're almost there._

My eyes narrowed. Was she texting Jill? And was Jill that stupid to carry a phone on her? I raised my eyebrows, impressed. Jill must have been able to hide a phone from them, which was stupid on the Strigoi's part.

"It's good that she's still alive," I said.

Lissa didn't answer.

For some reason, I didn't feel so good. Not in a sick way, just got a suspicious feeling that this wasn't going to go down so well. I was starting to think that there was something that they weren't telling me, when the gate to the Court came into view. I looked up into the towers and saw five Strigoi in each then watched as three descended down and walked over to the car. Night was almost here.

They didn't conceal their identify, which I found most promising. I took out my contacts and sighed with relief.

Lissa's window went down as a Strigoi approached her. Another one stood beside him noticing the towels.

"What-"

I kicked my door with all my might and it collided with him completely taken off the hinges. I sprang out and beheaded the one at Lissa's side as Adrian went in the back to retrieve the bazooka. After loading it, he balanced it on his shoulder and fired at the left tower. The tower exploded and debris fell everywhere along with crushing the Strigoi inside. By then I already killed the other one. I sprinted to the gate and climbed up quickly before jumping into the right tower. It all happened in a blur and before I knew it they all lay at my feet. I went to the edge and jumped out and fell to the ground in a crouched position. I kicked the gate open for Lissa to drive in as Adrian called shotgun.

After getting in, Lissa gunned it up the driveway and passed the car park and sped unto the grass. I grasped her shoulder.

"Remember to jump out," I joked before swinging up onto the roof. She opened her door ajar and I ripped it off along with Adrian's door. We nearer the glorious building and Lissa changed up a gear and before the car collided into the building, Lissa and Adrian swung out frantically. Knowing that their reaction time wouldn't be as quick I swung off easily from the roof and grabbed hold of Lissa and threw her as gently as I could further away from the building. With Adrian, I had to put more force behind my throw because he was obviously bigger.

Just as I tumbled along with them down the steep hill, the car exploded along with the dynamite we stored in the boot. The entire wall caved in and spat debris everywhere. Little shards hit my back before I struggled to my feet, turning to see Adrian and Lissa covering their ears with the body curdled on the ground in a protective position. I ran over to the waving my arms around.

"Now you run-"

But it was too late. I could see it in their eyes. They were disoriented from the explosion, a high-pitched sound ringing in their eyes. It didn't affect me nearly as much as it did them but I knew they'd be like this for a few minutes.

A few minutes I couldn't spare.

I glanced towards the hole in the wall and knew it was crazy to pursue inside and leave them out here defenseless. I couldn't hide them in a car in the parking lot because the distance was unreal. I gritted my teeth just as Lissa lifted up her head, her eye unfocused and darting everywhere.

"Go…Rose…we'll hide… somewhere," she forced out.

"If they get to you and kill you, I'll find another spirit Moroi to bring you back so I can kill you myself!"

My threat was apparently hilarious to her and she sluggishly laughed.

It was hard turning my back on them but before I looked away I saw regret and sadness in her eyes. _Now_ she thinks it's a bad idea to come here? I sighed, exasperated.

I whipped around and darted into the building before any Strigoi could escape. I unzipped my jacket and scanned the area. What I saw was both surprising and shocking. It seemed almost unrealistic. How they were positioned and kept in the closest building.

Moroi.

And to my horror they were all dead. The explosion either killed majority of them or they were already dead. Some were lined up on the back wall slumped over each other, blood stains all over their necks.

Instantly, I moved around the bodies careful not to step on them, looking for one person in particular. But as I quickly surveyed all their faces, I didn't find Jill to my relief.

To think that not one Strigoi had gone down the hall sent an eerie chill through me. Carefully grabbing the hilt of my butcher knife, I proceeded onwards with caution.

I went down the main entrance hall where the reception was and saw the receptionist was too, dead. This was too odd to comprehend. It had to be a trap for there not to be any Strigoi here. And if it wasn't a trap, then these Strigoi were the dumbest I've heard of.

My footsteps were silent as a ghost as I continued down the hall, which turned into another room and another, and another. Until finally I was starting to loose my temper. So instead of going the back ways, which were safer, I headed for the ballroom to find it bare.

I bit my lip, thinking of another area when suddenly the door I walked through closed with a loud bang. I whipped around and sinked into a fighting stance when suddenly I recognized the Strigoi. Her dark hair flowed behind her in waves as she walked closer to me. Her regarded me as a threat, but thought she could easily take me on. Well, she's going to be disappointed.

"Hello, Rose. Long time, no see," she said smoothly.

"Jenna," I said, bored.

Suspicions contaminated my thoughts. If she was here, what did that mean? Did she leave her family for another coven?

Unless-

Another Strigoi entered the room along with one other following behind him. The leader dressed in black and his dark hair was smoothed into the hairstyle he usually kept, looking dashingly handsome and yet powerful. He looked intimidating, as if he knew what I was thinking. He looked as dangerous as a viper, but clever like a wolf.

And I was the prey.

"Raiden," I muttered.

His eyes never left mine, making sure to keep the eye contact as intense as it always was. He strode passed Jenna, who immediately stopped as he passed. Tallon, who walked in with him, regarded me with a snide smile. I whipped out a throwing knife and threw it precisely at his mouth. He caught it, the blade cutting into his palm deep and yet he didn't flinch. His eyes were sparkling with amusement.

"Gotten better at aiming," he commented, nodding to himself as he released the blade.

"Oh, I practiced that move just for you," I snarled, giving him my most sneaky smile.

His mouth formed into a firm line.

My eyes darted towards Raiden again, and again I felt like the bait. His red eyes, evidently bright red from a good and recent feeding, glared down at me.

For the first time I noticed the scar on his face. The healed gash went from his eyebrow to the corner of his cheekbone.

"Take a good long look at it Rose," he spoke for the first time, his voice low and dangerous. "Not only did I almost loose my eye, the sharks would have eaten my arm off."

"But no matter," Jenna said easily, walking towards her brother. "We at least have captured her."

"A little too easily, I think," Tallon said, frowning. "To be honest, I'm surprised you weren't suspicious about two Moroi arriving at your door step."

I frowned, seriously starting to loose my temper.

"Not wondering how they found you or if they're story was true," Jenna added.

"The fact that the Court suddenly came under attack-"

"A mysteriously dangerous coven who no one knew about-"

"Who knows everything about every coven and now controls all of the Strigoi," Raiden finished, his eyes blazing with power.

"We now controll the Strigoi. But they're always those who are rogue. To gain what we desire, we needed one thing," Jenna said.

"You," Raiden said lightly.

They're insane. I saw that in their expressions, the way they're acting. They're all bloody insane and I'm stuck in a room with them!

"Your death at our hands would not only surprise every Strigoi but make them undeniably scared of defying us. You are, after all, known in the Strigoi world as one of the best and skilled fighters."

"And what better way to lure you in than send your old friends to collect you?" Tallon said, ending with a dark chuckle.

My blood went cold. Lissa and Adrian were in on it the entire time. The regret I saw in her eyes before coming inside…she knew Raiden was waiting for me. They didn't rat themselves out. They continued with the trap as if it meant nothing.

"And by now Hayley should have mauled them both," Raiden said, his booming laughter filled the room.

* * *

A/N: A lot of crap had been happening in my life these passed few months which has made me in a state where I was unable to write because of the stress.

Please review and tell me what you think.


	22. Chapter 20: Faith

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA, only own the plot and a few characters.**

**Chapter 20**

Right then I wasn't sure which one I wanted to do first. Kill them or help kill Lissa and Adrian. Both were deliciously tempting, but considering I was stuck in a room with three nutcases, all of whom are related, I decided to deal with them first.

All my weapons were made of silver with specially made handles in which I could grasp as I fought enemy Strigoi. The idea was genius but took a year's worth of saving up for all of my weapons. Defeating them would be a piece of cake. If they seriously thought I was going to kill them.

If it's one thing everyone knows me for; it's that I'm full of surprises. I ditched my original plan and created a new one within seconds. A much more interesting plan. Well, at least I'll be entertained. There's only one thing I needed to know.

My attention never left Raiden. His smell intoxicated me, those luscious lips dared me to taste them, and his eyes were wild and fiery. But I couldn't give in. I wouldn't. Seven years without him had taken its toll, but right now it didn't matter. He was no longer a friend. He was a foe.

"Tell me one thing," I said.

An eyebrow rose, although his dangerous expression didn't falter.

"What happened to my little Hope?"

A briefest awkward moment occurred before he answered. "She, along with the others, perished in the blaze," he said, unaffected.

"I don't believe you," I said lightly.

"Oh?"

"You're not that heartless."

Tallon burst into titters, doubling over to be over dramatic. Jenna smiled sadly at me.

"Of all people, you'd think it'd be you to know we are a heartless specie."

And as expected they bust into fits of laughter. It all happened in slow motion. I gave a wild, fake cough, bending over slightly and clutched my chest. My hand slipped into my jacket to retrieve my FYI A Stiletto blade. Just as Tallon gave a start at my cough, he started to straighten up again. Just as he was almost upright, I whipped it out and with all my might I flung it at him. He was caught off guard and not even he could stop the blade slicing into his neck. The blade broke out from the back of his neck and he started screaming and thrashing. Jenna tried to pry his hands away from the blade so she could rip it out but with the silver burning Tallon's skin and on the inside, he kept on screaming and tried to take it out himself. That left Raiden.

He lunged at me, sending us both crashing to the floor. He crawled on top of me and I blocked his fists, just barely. He attempted to use my own weapons against me but as he retrieved a knife from my jacket and cut the inside of his palms, he exclaimed in anger. That was all I needed.

With all my might I smashed my foot on the ground and pushed my body up with all my strength to send him off me. He went flying over me and as I got to my feet, I witnessed him colliding with his sister.

That was my cue to get the hell out of there.

I sprinted through the door and took a sharp right into a gift shop.

"Shit, shit, shit," I repeated about ten times as I tried to locate another exit. I failed to, so as I spun around and tried to run back the way I came in, I ran smack into Jenna. I lost my footing and fell into a plushy stand. Jenna stumbled backwards but was able to gain her footing. I sprang to my feet and delivered a lethal blow to her stomach, hearing her ribs crunch under my boot. She screamed in pain and collapsed to the ground, too stunned to move.

I dashed out of there and dodged a very angry looking Tallon on the way out. He failed to get a punch in and sprinted after me. I heard a second pair of footsteps and assumed Raiden joined him too. I ran outside, trying my hardest to remember the Court's layouts. Where the fuck was the cells?

At the briefest moment of me halting in spot, Raiden came behind me and held in a headlock. Not good, considering he had the power to decapitate me then at there.

I briefly struggled from the lack of air but quickly regained my senses and attempted to be free of him. His left arm was secured around my neck, keeping me in place – and just then I saw Tallon come around to my front slowly. Time to act.

I grabbed Raiden's left arm with my left at his elbow from the outside and pulled downwards and lowered my body as far as I could go. As planned, his body moved closer on my right side to sustain his near-solid grip on me. With my right hand, I reached behind and grabbed the back of his neck and shifted my bodyweight up. I pulled on it with all my strength and lowered my body down as much as I could, which had little affect. I could see his confusion was growing – which I was amused by. So glad Sonya showed me this trick. Considering lowering myself didn't work, I started bending forward and purposely collided my butt with his groin. I heard him hiss but he hold never faltered. Maintaining a strong grip on his neck, I let go of his left arm and placed it on his shoulder above. I heaved forward, pushing my upper body down and sent him sprawling into Tallon.

Feeling smug and satisfied, I dashed passed them, entering another building. Inside were various luxurious shops and restaurants.

A memory came to me instantly. I was walking through the same doors with Lissa on my tail, giggling to ourselves about raiding the shops and buying every cute outfit. I gasped.

Of course. I now knew where I was. The Royal Court's prison was an entirely separate building not too far of a walk from here. But a thought occurred to me. Why would they put Moroi and whatnot inside the most obvious place?

I grimaced. I knew Raiden was too smart for that.

Then, on cue, Tallon entered the door and start bolting in my direction. I side stepped him and jump over a counter in the nearest restaurant.

"Did your mummy teach you that move?" he spat. He hopped up onto the counter just as I ripped the microwave off the power source and threw it at him, making sure one of the corners came in contact with his groin. He bit back a snarl and fell backwards onto a table.

I retreated out of the shop – then ran smack into Raiden.

"Nice move back there," he said, lunging forward. He held me by the neck and dragged me higher on the wall, making sure that my hair got caught and as he scrapped me higher, the more pain screeched from my head. My foot kicked out colliding with his hip, making him turn and I heard an excoriating crunch of bone. His grip weakened, letting me fall to the ground.

I gasped, momentarily out of it because of the lack of air. I staggered to my feet just as Raiden sat up. Another kick to his chest made sure he stayed back down for however long. I escaped the shopping center in a flash, knowing my free time was limited.

I lost my sense of direction. Building, shops, restaurants – all became a blur. A constant a blur. The only thing my mind was reeling about was to get away from the psycho siblings even though they played a major part in my plan. But how was I supposed to capture them and keep them sedated? They're Strigoi. I doubted anesthesia would subdue them for a while. And a stake would kill them. Unless…

I had to get to the car park immediately. I spun around on my heel and had to dodge Tallon's swipe of his hand. All three of them were on my heel so to dodge Jenna I had to step and attempt to run against the building's wall. I crashed to the floor, but just in time I was able to do a front flip and skittered to my feet before they took advantage of my position.

I was vaguely aware where I was – all the buildings looked too familiar to tell them apart. But as I sprinted closer I saw the building I went into first and flew inside. I went shoulder first into the closed door to the ballroom and sprinters of wood flew in every direction. I staggered inside and went to the nearest table and chairs and broke apart four chair legs. I heard footsteps and looked up just in time to watch Raiden's expression as his eyes drifted to my hands. His eyes told hold of mine.

"Wood doesn't kill us, Rose," he barked.

I shrugged, unaffected. "Who said I was going to kill you?"

At that he growled and continue to pursue me and I was chased out of the ballroom and into the nights breeze.

My eyes found Hayley almost instantly, tormenting Lissa and Adrian. From their expressions, she was doing a good job. At the commotion we made, all three pair of eyes glanced upwards in our direction. Lissa's eyes lit up with relief until she saw my eyes cut into hers. She knew she was in trouble. Big time.

But right now I needed her, so her punishment would have to come later.

I caught both hers and Adrian's attention. I held up one of the wooden stakes.

"See this? Watch carefully. It's not exactly easy," I said, before coming to a complete stop and as my body turned to the side, my arm shot out and buried the stake in Jenna's heart. Her scream was muffled as she collapsed to the ground. Hayley shouted in outrage and turned on Adrian. I threw another stake at Lissa, before turning on the brothers. Both were ready to rip me apart. How unfortunate for them, considering they wouldn't get the chance.

Raiden stepped forwards first as Tallon attempted to strike me from behind. As they both lunged, I twisted my body so they'd both only see my sides and as they closed in, I lashed out with both stakes, delivering them a harsh blow to their chests. I pushed them both in deep and let Tallon fall, unconcerned. It was Raiden I looked back at and my lips thinned in anguish. He fell at my feet and just before he was reduced to being unconscious, his eyes met mine.

I held back my hate and let him see that I pitied him for what he was about to face. No way was I letting him get out of this so easily. I turned back to see that Lissa had indeed staked Hayley. She stared at her hands, clutching the stake that was recently pushed into Hayley's heart.

"Let go, Lissa," I said slowly. Her eyes met mine and I could see tear tracks down her face.

"Rose, I-"

"We don't have much time," I said emotionlessly. I dug in Jenna's stake. "This only lasts for so long," I said, glancing up at them again. "Adrian, go find a silver stake."

He visibly gulped, looking uncertain. "What about the survivors?"

It occurred to me that in a way, I didn't care about the survivors. My only hope was to sedate the siblings long enough to complete my mission. But then it wouldn't be a bad idea to gather more survivors to fight against the siblings if it came to that.

I hauled all four bodies together. I dug in Raiden and Tallon's stake just as Lissa did with Hayley's.

"Where would they hold their prisoners?" I murmured with a frown.

"The Court's prison-"

"They're too smart for that," I bit out, looking down at Raiden. "Well, at least one of them is."

There was a brief pause before Lissa spoke.

"I-"

The sound of screeching made us look up in surprise. I couldn't believe my eyes. What looked like some kind of lifted up truck, perhaps a F250, screeched into the parking lot after effortlessly driving over the debris from the front gate that spilled out onto the road. The driver was a lunatic; I'll give him that. He swerved, skittered and finally came to a stop in front of us.

The windows were tinted but I could see them as clear as day even before they got out.

Distaste filled my mouth.

Christian sprang out of the drivers seat before taking us all in with those icy-blue eyes of his. He looked shaken up, but determined. Almost resembling a dark, gothic prince. How ironic, considering his 'princess' perceived to be sent from above. He was wearing all black and on him was a fair amount of weapons. Surprisingly, tucked in its stealth at Christian's side, was a stake.

All the weapons, and a bloody cut on his forehead finally made sense. He was captured and had escaped. Like a gallant warrior, he's come back to save the others. How heart-warming.

My disgust furthered when two others stepped out of the car.

When I saw Jesse's face, I had mixed reactions. Part of me wanted to take Raiden's stake out and set him loose on the Moroi. But then again, jealously wasn't a favored emotion. If anyone was doing any butt whopping, it was going to be me.

And as another figure emerged from the truck, my self-control was slipping.

Ralf. Of all people… Ralf.

Perhaps seeing me Strigoi for the first time was terrifying and yet intriguing for them, considering Christian's already seen me like this. And to say they didn't know whether to run or stay added to my amusement.

Then an idea occurred to me.

"No blood whore jokes? No mischievous and yet dumb remarks?" I said, a little too calmly.

Jesse's eyes had widened when I spoke, while Ralf cowered behind the truck as much as he could without appearing to be a sissy in front of everyone else.

"No?" I said innocently, my head turned slightly to the side to give a more of a cute effect. "Well then," I said, straightening up and narrowing my eyes to slits, " I'd be more than happy to give you a demonstration of just how intoxicating a Strigoi bite is. It forms an addiction immediately. You won't be able to resist not feeding me. Care for takers?"

All that met me was silence. Christian hadn't moved from where he stood, frozen in place, and the other newcomers? I'm surprised they haven't run away screaming yet.

Lifting my head up higher to show more authority, I said, "You were captured, is that correct?"

"Yes," Christian answered. He started to move to Lissa's side, not once removing his eyes from mine.

"Where were you all held?"

"All of us were scattered in different places because of our element. Jesse and I were handcuffed and thrown into a freezer, which then dimmed our ability to bend fire. The water-users where just placed behind bars."

I bit my lip. Jill and Mia's element was water.

"They killed every Moroi that used air because one of them managed to suffocate Tallon before his twin figured it out."

I looked down upon Raiden. Damn him and his intelligence.

"The earth users were kept hostage in the spa area," Christian said, pointing to another ornate stonework building to the left, which was known as the 'luxurious' building. "Each of them were handcuffed and then thrown in the water. All their energy was put on staying afloat. I don't know how many of them are left-"

"Jill's locked up somewhere then," I interrupted, knowing all the information I needed. I nodded to Christian. "Do you know whereabouts?"

He shook his head. "The sisters," he said, motioned to the Strigoi sisters on the ground, "were bickering about everyone's whereabouts. They constantly checked on us, oblivious to the fact that they were sharing information. They were obviously confident enough to think that we wouldn't have a chance in hell in escaping."

Jesse gave a sarcastic snort, momentarily forgetting me and my 'deathly form'.

I jerked in Raiden's stake again, along with Tallon's. Following my move, Lissa did the same to Hayley and Jenna, although her bewilderment was always evident on her face when she stared at them.

"Seeing as water isn't a threat, they'd be secured in the Court's prison," I muttered, assuming Raiden had made a mistake. Securing the water users there was too easy for me to find. If they were there, then I'd be disappointed in Raiden's tactics. Really, it was a shame. I thought he was smarter than that.

I started walking in the direction of the prison, determined to find survivors. If there were any.

I heard light footsteps behind me, followed by numerous pairs of feet. I briefly glanced behind me, slowing my pace. Lissa was the one who started walking, and the others simultaneously followed.

I turned back to face in front of me, suddenly realizing we had left the siblings behind.

Numerous swears left my mouth as I darted back, nearly knocking Lissa off her feet on my way. Christian was just able to catch her.

"What's wrong?" Adrian asked, glancing around at me.

"Christian, you better be one of them kinds of dudes that like four wheel driving," I growled.

"Rose, what kind of man do you take me for?" he teased, and briefly, I was reminded of our old unique, hate-love relationship. I saw regret and sadness flash through him although it was gone as quick as it appeared. I quickly looked away from him and gestured to the vehicle.

"Reverse it to where they are and I'll lift them in the back," I said.

Christian got to it, jumping into his monster of a truck and reversed easily. When he stopped, I grabbed hold of Jenna, as she was closer, and slid her body in the tray, being as cautious as possible. Last thing I needed was for the stake to fall out and Jenna doing a somersault in my arms and knocking my head off. No, thank you.

When the other two where placed in the tray, although I had a hard time not chucking Tallon in there, I moved to lean down and grab Raiden – and saw he wasn't there.

There wasn't a body there. No Strigoi with a wooden stake stabbed in the heart. Raiden was gone. My bewilderment met Lissa who stood ten paces away from me. Her eyes bulged and her mouth opened a second later, letting out a silent scream. It was Jesse who reacted.

"Rose, behind you!"

I spun around just in time to see Raiden flying at me, his hands outstretched and aimed for my neck. On instinct I jerked my arms inside of his and with all my strength I slapped them away. He had to take a step back to regain his footing but as he took the step back, before he managed to take that action I pushed savagely against his chest. His eyes flashed with annoyance the split second before he fell backwards. I stalked forward but before I was able to advance on my target, Christian lurched forward and the silver stake he held in his hand connected with Raiden's upper forearm.

"No!" I screamed, jumping forward and without thinking, I grabbed the stake by the blade. Pain exploded from my hand and surged through my body, erupting an ugly roar from deep within me. My scream wailed through the night and for some stupid reason, I was unable to let go of the stake. Another scream pierced my ears and I didn't have to look up to know it was Lissa. But what surprised me the most was when Raiden pushed Christian out of the way before grabbing me and wrenching the stake away from my hand. He yelled out in pain but the yell was then filled was a bloody gurgle sound. I turned, still in immense pain, but no matter the pain, I was shocked to see the wooden stake piercing him from behind. Raiden's eyes locked unto mine before he fell to the ground, once again unconscious.

Christian stood behind him breathing heavily. I growled at him, flashing my teeth.

"You could have killed him!" I spat.

"Good! I'd gladly do it all again!"

"I need him!" I snarled, my eyes narrowing dangerously. I started to crouch into a defensive position before Lissa ran in the middle of us.

"There's no point arguing when we have shit to do!" Lissa yelled, looking between us.

"Perhaps you'd be smarter if you were one of the undead," I said, taking a step forward, warning him.

"Rose, please," Lissa said, her eyes were begging. "Please stop this. We need to find Jill," she whimpered.

Whether it was because I wanted to keep my uncontrollable anger in check or the fact that Lissa was practically on the verge of tears, I backed off. I took a deep breath, trying to defuse the anger, which was near impossible.

"Drive beside us," I reluctantly spoke to Christian "We have to keep them sedated."

After practically kicking the wooden bastards into the siblings, I hopped down and continued to walk on the grass. Christian followed slowly behind us, cautiously watching the siblings through the review mirror every few seconds. When we made it to the entrance of the prison, I held up my hand, gesturing for him to stop. Once he got out I huddled them all together.

"Christian, Ralf and Adrian will stay here," I said, waving off the protests. "Stake them every two minutes. If you see anything out of character or any intruders, light them up," I said, looking at Christian and Ralf. They both nodded.

"Jesse with provide backup for me and Lissa will heal Jill if she is seriously injured."

Lissa nodded, determination flashing through her eyes. Jesse walked up to me, and the three of us made it to the entrance. The doors were shut but unlocked. We slid through the gap and walked passed the front desk. I stopped in mid-step.

A tangy odor collided my senses, making me both cringe and crave it.

Blood.

"Shit," I murmured, continuing on.

"What?" Lissa asked anxiously. Her senses were strong, but mine were intensely stronger.

"I can smell the blood of both Moroi and dhampir. It's not a good sign," I stated the obvious. Lissa shivered, and I knew it wasn't from the cold. Lissa walked between Jesse and I and I was surprised to notice he no longer wore the cocky, stuck up look he constantly wore. Now he was determined and on edge, ready for everything. Thank God someone or something knocked some sense into him.

I rounded a corner and another corner after that and finally found the cells.

I paused, turning to Lissa.

"Wait here," I said, walking off before she could complain.

I wasn't stupid enough to believe there was a trap set up. Even as a dhampir, I would have concluded that this place looked suss.

And the fact that Moroi blood was attacking my sensitive smell, it definitely was a suss scene. I envisioned corpses on the ground, drowned of blood but when I passed a few empty cells and came to one that was occupied, I almost leaped back to the wall.

Blood was smeared on the walls, on the creaky bed, dripping down the silver bars. It was a Moroi and looked like he'd be mauled in there. The only thing that I could distinguish as a body part was the head, which was dangling in the middle of the cell, secured by rope and hanging from the light above. The face was hanging away from view, and I sourly thanked Raiden that I couldn't see who it was.

My hope started to fade quickly after that. Cell after to cell was the same thing.

I forbade Jesse and Lissa to come any closer. I was shocked, and inwardly freaking out. But I still walked down past the victims.

Until I reached the last cell. I'd been holding in my breath until this point, scared out of my wits because I couldn't see who the victims were so I had my doubts. Doubts that Jill was no longer here. No longer kept in this hellhole.

The last victim was a Moroi and judging from the small body, I knew it was a woman. Or a girl in fact, considering she wasn't cut up like the others. But for some reason, she was the worst case I saw. Her wrists and ankles were tied up, and were separated, as if she was doing a star jump. The rope was tied so tight that blood was seeping from where it touched. Her unruly light brown hair was crazier than ever and was matted with blood. Her eyes were closed but if they were open, I knew they'd stare at me in horror. Those beautiful light green eyes…

Jill's neck had been sliced open so it'd be a momentarily painful and quick death.

I fell to the ground, staring up at her with horror. She wore an innocent white dress that was covered in blood. So young and innocent…

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Lissa take a step forward.

"No." I barely recognized my voice. "No closer. Go back to the others. _Now_."

She must have realized what I'd found because she burst into tears and ran out of the prison with Jesse on her heels. Once outside, I heard her wails scream into the night.

I just sat there. Sitting there and staring into another nightmare. That's all they were. To stare at an innocent young woman and knowing she'd never have a husband, never have children, never get married…it made my blood boil.

Around an hour later, I stepped out of the prison. The others looked up at my sudden appearance. I couldn't look at them so I stared at the buildings that made up the Court.

"Where are the labs?" I said harshly.

Everyone flinched at the tone.

"Labs? What labs?"

"The labs where they took tests on Dimitri," I said dully.

Another lost soul. A soul lost to the sea.

"Rose, I don't think it was a lab. I think they took the samples to the doctor and-"

"Then where can we hold the monsters?" I gestured to the siblings. Calling them a monster had then retaliated, considering I was one of them. No matter. Once I'm done with them, they sure as hell will think I am a monster.

"Wait, there are labs," Lissa said softly. I turned to her and tired to soften my expression as much as I could so she'd continue and not be scared of me.

"On the west side of the campus. They held Dimitri in some sort of room that look like it's can keep even a Strigoi in it."

After more walking and more driving for Christian, we arrived in front of a two-storey building. The building loomed over us, giving the impression that serious shit has happened behind these doors. I ran up to the wooden door then before I reached it, I spun around and kicked the door with all my strength. Judging from the Moroi in front of me, I'd say it was quite a site. I then turned around and walked in without scanning the area, although I didn't need to. The receptionist – obviously a dhampir – was face first on the pine desk she sat at. There was a bullet in her forehead.

I sighed when I saw the gun in her hand. Right. Because she really did do that to herself and it wasn't the Strigoi raiding the Court. _Intelligence might not run so deep in that family after all_, I thought.

Lissa stepped through, cautious, and whimpered when she saw the fallen dhampir. Christian followed close behind her, grabbing her forearm when he saw the site.

"Come on," I muttered. "Let's get them and then find a place to keep them."

We assumed the labs were on the second floor after scouring the first. Jesse stayed with the truck as I carried in Tallon, while Christian and Ralf grabbed a sister each. When I doubled back to Jesse, he looked a bit shaken up.

"He shifted," he whispered. "It was only a little but it scared me shitless."

I patted him on the back before I grabbed a hold of Raiden. Jesse followed me inside and into the elevator and down the hallway. We entered a room and relief coursed through me. We found them.

"Whoa," Jesse breathed.

The lab was like any kind of lab with a freaky genius with whacked up hair mixing chemicals around. A few dozen beakers – all different colours – were positioned on a long white table where all sorts of equipment were placed. Charts spread across every wall, all containing information and one was – dear lord – a poster of Elvis Presley.

An eyebrow rose. These scientists must have jammed it out to Elvis in their spare time.

It was every bit of a clique lab, apart from the poster and also because there was around half a dozen fairly large cages in the middle of the room. The cages stood three by three, making a complete rectangle.

Lissa had walked up to it and met my eyes. "It's made out of silver."

A grin spread across my lips. "Perfect."

I bundled up the siblings in separate cages. The only way for them to get out was to throw their weight against the door and so I tried to get out myself and found it was indeed a heavy-duty silver door. I was relieved.

After taking the stakes out of all of them, I quickly locked the door, even put a chain around one of the bars and around the door for safe measures.

One by one they twitched and woke up. Jenna clutched her chest which was already half healed. Hayley hissed, while her brothers slowly and menacingly got to their feet, glaring at us. Raiden sought out my eyes but I didn't give him the satisfaction.

"You bitch!" Jenna growled, slamming her weight against the door, having less luck than I did.

I laughed at their attempts. Nothing would work. Nothing _did_. All the more enjoyable to watch.

The others backed away, somewhat frightened that the siblings would escape. I pre-warned them this would happen and that I'd only take action once they'd given up. Which occurred two hours later.

Now, Jenna and Hayley glared at us, mostly me, while Tallon tried to figure out what we were up to. Knowing I was the ringleader, he watched me intently. The only one to not glare or accuse me was Raiden, which angered me. He was trying to win this game nicely and convince me into thinking he was innocent. Nice try, buddy.

Finally, I turned to Lissa. My eyes went to Christian's hand to find the stake he still clutched. I gestured to it, glancing at her.

"Charm it," I said emotionlessly.

Her eyes widened in shock. "You…w-what? You want me to change them back?" she half screeched.

"The hell you are!" Tallon barked.

I shook my head. "You'll be staking me."

That's when all hell broke loose. All of them spoke at the same time, and I subconsciously rubbed my left temple.

"You fucking go near her with that stake and I'll rip out your heart!" Raiden barked, slamming himself against the bars.

"Why the hell would you do that!" Jenna yelled.

"You coward!"

"Are you crazy? What will we do if they got out?"

"I'll do it."

As soon as it all started, it was finished like a whack in the face. My eyes met Lissa's and a mutual understanding flew between us. I doubt she knew my real plan, but her eyes calculated my ever move and emotion that sprang on my face.

She thought I was probably going to kill them as a dhampir. Not even close.

The siblings, well mostly Raiden, started mouthing off at Lissa once again. I gestured to the door.

"Do it in the hallway," I said, and then nodded to Christian. "Go with her."

Once they left, the siblings were even worse than before. It was a risk but I reckon I could handle it.

"All of you get out," I said, my voice pitch low. The Moroi flinched, surprised by my sudden decision.

"With four psycho Strigoi? Hell no, Rose. We'll-"

"Once I killed ten Strigoi men after they fed. I think I can handle them."

Adrian walked up to me and grabbed my arm, attempting to bulge me towards him. I stood there, unmoving. I heard Raiden growl at Adrian viciously.

"You better call out if you need us," Adrian said, half frightened of my presence and half choked up in some sort of bravery act. I nodded, knowing I wouldn't. I could take care of myself.

Adrian walked out first but not before giving my arm a little squeeze. Jesse then left the room followed by Ralf.

I turned on them, keeping my expression bored.

"Have you thought of the possibility that she'll do it wrong and instead it'll kill you?" Raiden snarled, gripping a pole in each hand.

I shrugged. "Doesn't phase me whether it works or doesn't."

"You're weak!" Tallon spat. "A shame to our race! The fact my own brother would settle in for the likes of you is beyond-"

With incredible speed, I was in front of his cage and gripped his neck with one hands through the bars. He gave a startled yelp.

"I'm a threat to all Strigoi. Ever damn Strigoi that walks this earth is frightened of me, even when I was dhampir," I whispered, then pulled him close and shouted, "You call that a shame to the Strigoi? Perhaps you'll be my next _victim_."

The last word I spoke didn't sound normal. It wasn't my voice, not even close to my_ I'm gonna rip your head off_ voice. This was pure hatred. It was pure Strigoi. From deep within me, something had finally erupted. I was going to kill him. I _wanted_ to kill him.

My grip tightened drastically and Tallon finally saw what was going on. He thought I was just threatening him but not any more. No longer was I calm and collective. No. I wanted to kill them. All of them!

"Lissa! We have to-"

The only thing I could hear at that point was thud of my heartbeat. Other noises were cut out, with only the terrifyingly loud sound of my heart in my ears.

Everything happened in slow motion. Tallon reached up and with all his might he attempted to pry my fingers away. Jenna and Hayley were screaming in fear, something that made me consider listening to the warning bells flashing in my head. Raiden was shaking, punching, thrashing wildly against the bars to try and stop me. Nothing worked. My brain no longer functioned anything apart from fantasizing about killing him.

And then it happened.

Bright white light flashed before my eyes, illuminating the whole room. A severe pain to my back and in through my chest exploded within me, but that's not what captured my attention.

The light created something quite…beautiful. Almost unreal. My eyes adjusted to the brightness and even though it was bright, I no longer squinted at it. My eyes no longer burned at the brightness, as if my sight was no longer as strong. I felt weak, and for the first time in a long time, I was hungry. But the sensation wasn't in my throat, causing my fangs to tingle.

I was astonished that the hunger was coming from my stomach. The idea seemed almost laughable. Could this really be happening? Was this a dream?

The light disappeared and I fell to the ground. Who ever it was behind me shouted something but everything seemed so foggy so I didn't catch what was said. I fell to the ground, unable to catch myself or ease out my arms to avoid the awkward fall. All I know was that as soon as my head had contact with the ground, blackness took over and it was the last thing I saw.

* * *

Walking up and feeling groggy wasn't ever a pleasant experience, and to top it off with a bit of disorientation as well. My eyes took a few seconds to adjust and when it did, I was astonished. I was lying on a table. My eyes narrowed as I eased up into a sitting position – which I regretted immediately when my head spun. I gripped my head in my hands, no longer feeling the deathly coldness of my skin. I gazed up from my hands and examined them. They were warm. Mortally warm.

I was a dhampir. My thoughts reeled all over the show as I tried making sense of the situation. I had asked Lissa to change me back. But why? For the life of me, I couldn't remember why on earth I had asked her to do that. My eyes went to the door before the doorknob turned and someone came in.

Lissa.

My throat closed up with so much emotion that a tear fell from my eye. It was astonishing, but a nice feeling. It was Lissa. She was here with me. She never abandoned me or betrayed me.

And like before, my mood darkened. Why, I was not so sure. All I knew was that my hatred was directed at Lissa and I had no idea why.

Abandoned me.

I was no longer disoriented or dizzy. I slid off the table just as she came running towards me and embraced me. Momentarily I forgot the darkened mood and hugged her back but all too soon reality sunk in.

I stepped out of the hug, and saw hurt flash through her eyes.

"How are you feeling?" she asked softly.

"Hungry."

And with that she smiled and shook her head. "It's good to have you back."

_Hmm, sure_. I watched her closely, although I betrayed nothing. My memory will readjust itself and I'll find out what she did one way of another.

We exited the room and entered a hallway where – oh god – Christian, Adrian, Jesse and Ralf were slumped against the wall. All eyes were on me, taking it all in and seeing if any bit of Strigoi was still left.

A memory played out before my eyes as I saw Christian. He was driving a truck and in the back tray were…four bodies. Their hair, their complexion – seemed so familiar that –

"We got you McDonalds," Adrian said, walking up to me and giving me a paper bag with the recognizable 'M' on it. I smiled softly and thanked him before slouching down the wall myself. Adrian crouched in front of me while Lissa sat beside me, watching me with concerned eyes.

"How are they?" Lissa suddenly asked.

I glanced up as Adrian spoke.

"Restless. They've been staring down at us all night. Raiden's still barring his teeth and trying to escape," he said, continuing to talk but I no longer heard him. The half eaten chip I ate fell in the bag.

Did he just say Raiden? _Raiden_? My Rai-

_No_. He's not yours anymore!

Memories started to abuse my head – the first one being of me on the verge of killing Tallon, and then of Raiden taking a stake off me. It all came rushing back and the mystery of Lissa's betrayal had finally played before me. The scene with Jill's body, staking the siblings, and then finding out about Hope -

I jumped to my feet and tore down the hallway and into the lab I recalled the Strigoi were held in. My food flew everywhere and before anyone could react, I had already opened the door and froze at the sight before me. All four of them turned to me. And to my surprise, they were all mortified with what they saw.

Jenna, someone I've learned to hate, gasped and started mouthing off to Lissa, who appeared behind me. Hayley was growling and whacked her fist out onto the bars, and having no success in breaking them. Tallon had his back to me and sat as far away from anyone as he could. And Raiden-

My sweet, sweet Raiden stood there frozen at the sight of me. His hands gripped the poles and his white complexion looked almost angelic. If not for his eyes and his barely visible fangs seeping out from his mouth. His brow furrowed and he looked at me in anguish.

I took one step forward and he threw out his arm through the bars trying to reach for me. I don't know why but my feet moved on their own accord. I found myself filling in the distance between us, and before I knew it, I was standing in front of him.

"Rose, no!" Lissa screamed dashing forward just as Raiden pulled me to him and flipped my wrist over. He leaned down quickly and I saw a brief view of his fangs. My eyes widened in horror. He was going to turn me back into a Strigoi.

I wrestled with him, but he was too strong and I was way too weak. Suddenly a burst of heat coursed around me and Raiden screamed, dropping my hand and staggering to the floor. I jumped back as Christian steeped in, his eyes brazing with hate and a ball of fire swirled around his hand. Impressive. So he's gotten better at it then.

Shaking that thought away, I turned back to Raiden. His shirt had been singed in places. Grief closed in on my throat and I had to look away. A movement caught my eye and I looked up, wishing so badly that I didn't. Raiden had removed his shirt, seeing no use of it, and flung it through the bars and onto Christian blazing hand. Christian dropped it and stamped on it until the fire was gone.

I didn't take my eyes off Raiden. Well, more like I couldn't. I couldn't force myself to move away and neither could he. Raiden knew the effect of just seeing him bare-chested had on me. I was mesmerized by his strength that was so detailed in his arms and his chest. Even if he wasn't Strigoi, the effect would be the same. His eyes stared intently at me, seeing right through me like he always did.

It occurred to me that he was trying to seduce me. My eyes narrowed and I staggered backwards, running smack into Christian. He caught me and held me upright. I didn't look at Raiden again, knowing my anger was about to return.

"Find me a shotgun," I said to Christian. He raised his eyebrows and was about to protest but my look silenced him. In remembering what happened before I was turned back, I also recalled my plan. It was risky and probably wasn't going to work, but hey, it was worth a try.

By now everyone was in the room and Jesse and Ralf moved closer to me to protect me. I tsked at them when I turned around. "I can take care of myself."

Christian came back and hesitantly gave me the shotgun. I gripped the handle so hard that if I was Strigoi, it would have broke.

Lissa flinched when she saw it, and looked up at me with horror.

"Are the bullets silver?" she asked shakily.

I shrugged. "It doesn't matter."

I started to lift the gun up to analyze it. I was shaking because part of me was wondering if it'd work a second time. It could, but also couldn't. And if it didn't, then I'd fail Hope and possibly send the Moroi in the room to their deaths. But I had to try.

"Jesse, Ralf, stand near the door," I ordered.

Confusion crossed their faces but they obeyed. I looked at Christian. "In my opinion, this might be hard for you to see so I need you to be prepared," I said, lifting up a hand when he was about to protest. "Trust me. Stand near that table," I said, gesturing to the table that stood away from the door and the cages.

Lastly, I looked at Adrian and Lissa. They both looked so nervous, that I wanted to stop this and comfort them but I couldn't. I took a deep breath.

"We're running out of time so this has to happen now. I need answers and with them being like this," I said, nodding to the Strigoi, "its not going to work. Lissa, you've brought me back from the dead once. I'm going to have to ask you to do it again."

Lissa gave a mortified wailed that was muffled when she lifted her hand to her mouth. Adrian was frozen on spot, unable to comprehend what's happening.

I sighed, briefly closing my eyes. When I opened them, I had the determination to go on. "It may work, it may not. All I'm asking is for you to try," my voice broke and I cleared my throat. "Just try, and if it doesn't work then know that it's not your fault. It's my decision," I said, loosing control all over again.

By now Lissa was crying. Adrian was shaking his head, unable to believe any of it. And all this time, the Strigoi were watching with suspicion. "Just what are you doing, Rose?" Raiden barked, gripping the bars yet again.

I looked at him, really seeing him this time for what he was. He was Strigoi, someone who's put me through hell, and stolen someone that meant the world to me. He deserves to see hell, if my actions would even cause him anything close to heartache.

I looked at Lissa, putting all my faith in her and Adrian.

I lifted the gun higher, held it to my chest because it'd be the easiest place to heal rather than aim it at my head, assuming it'd be easier for them.

Another tear fell as I took the safety off. My last thought was of Hope smiling at me, and then I fired.

* * *

A/N: Since the Internet is no longer available AGAIN to me, because of various reasons, I wanted to make this chapter extra long as a poor way of saying I'm sorry for the delay. Truly, I am and I know how frustrating it is for not to be able to UD. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and again, I'm sorry that it's late.


	23. Chapter 21: Unwanted Guests

**Disclaimer: I do not under any circumstances own VA (sadly). I only own a few characters and the plot.**

**Oh, and the first line to this chapter is from the movie _Queen of The Damned_. I watched it the other night and it gave me inspiration for tis chapter, but I don't own it. Not a bad movie, if you're into the whole vamp thing :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

There comes a time for every vampire when the idea of eternity becomes momentarily unbearable. Immortals have all the time in the world to do as they pleased, feed off who ever looked, or should I say _smelt_, good. But no measure of good-tasting blood can bloke out the dreaded loneliness that comes with eternity. One must accept that eternity is a pain in the ass and is not to be taken lightly. And to those who were turned against their will, well bad luck buddy. Join the club.

Being Strigoi isn't as bad as they say. It's worse. It's as if being a monster is acceptable. No guilt, no shame, just knowing the inevitable fate of every one of my victims, whom stood in my path unknowing what the consequences would be in doing so.

So when someone tampers with fate and travels backwards, it's not surprising that the outcome then turns backwards as well.

I'd thought everything through with turning back into a dhampir and attempting being shadow kissed again. I wouldn't be connected to Lissa, which was utterly essential for my plan. The problem was, my plan could very nearly not only turn me insane, but also Lissa. And not to mention the mere thought of the ghosts coming rushing back to haunt me. Was I tempted to take that chance? Well, I wouldn't have shot myself if I weren't.

If Lissa had indeed the strength to bring me back to life then everything would be going swell and the bond would return. Only problem is, I just hoped she'd survive the process, as it does drain her energy and power. But with Adrian's help, I had no doubts that she'd be safe from doing too much damage.

I felt her before my eyes were able to open. She was sitting right next to me, her hand clutching my cold, weak one. I was so cold. My head throbbed as an excruciating headache – transforming into a mind grain – settled in. I was hesitant to open my eyes. Where would I be? I didn't have to move to know I was on something soft. Perhaps a couch? Who else would be in the room?

And then it occurred to me that a miracle happened. It wasn't the fact that Lissa's hand was holding mine, making me sense her presence. It was her emotions, her wariness towards the situation, and her worrying thoughts about me jolting around in her head. She was biting her nails on her other hand.

_My God, why hasn't she woken yet? What's wrong with her? I thought I did it._

Yep, there were her thoughts. Spanking my brain as I heard them. Could she have 'thought' any louder? I briefly winced, making her flinch. Her grip on my hand tightened.

"Rose?"

A shuffle of feet toward the bed made me realise that others were in the room too. My eyes weren't responding to my command. It wasn't time to open them yet and tell everyone to shut up and let me sleep.

_She's breathing and she just bloody moved! Should I slap her? Maybe not, she'd kick my butt if I did…_

You're damn right about that.

And just like that, I was in her head as if all I had to do was flip the switch and bam! I was there. Her eyes were looking down as me with anxiety and, good lord, did I look terrible. My eyes were baggy as if I've had no sleep and had been living off coffee. My skin tone took a walk on the deathly white side and now I could have been perceived as Snow White. Or Strigoi, but my canines didn't annoy me with that uncontrollable thirst so I shrugged the thought away. All I needed was twelve dwarves. Twelve Strigoi dwarves standing next to me all with pitchforks? I would have laughed if I were awake.

Lissa's eyes drifted from mine to across from her where Adrian now stood. He was clutching my other hand, rubbing it with soft fingers. He looked exhausted as well, and his messily styled hair took a turn for the worst, resembling a whacked up scientist.

"Her aura is dull," he muttered, eyeing my face with concern.

Lissa exploded with worry. I dearly hoped she wouldn't pop a vein somewhere.

"Dull? That means she's not going to-"

"She's alive, but just. Heal her when you've built up enough energy to…"

He kept talking but Lissa and I zoned him out, as she immediately started to heal. I was beginning to feel warm, like I was in a sauna. It was a nice feeling, until I realised how bloody weak she was too, from healing me already. I tried to tell Lissa to stop but unfortunately the bound only worked one way, yet again.

Suddenly the warmth was gone and Adrian reached over and shook Lissa by the shoulders, breaking her concentration.

"Are you mad?" he growled, eyes blazing. "You're no good to her if you drown yourself in spirit!"

"It's worth the cost if it improves her health!" she bit back in the same tone.

"Right now you need to rest and let Rose do her own healing. I'm not surprised if you're woken her up and now she's watching us in your head," Adrian said, returning to his side of the bed, giving her a stern look. Lissa huffed at him with irritation, before lowering her eyes at me, softening her troublesome expression.

Why she strained herself to better me, I have no idea. She's too damn stubborn to listen to Adrian's rational response and accept it, and she barely looked at him as the time drained on. I returned back to my body, suddenly feeling drowsiness overcome me. It took me under before I could get another thought in.

* * *

When I woke up again, this time I was able to open my eyes, instantly regretting it. Although the lights were dimmed, it felt like I was staring at the sun. I protested incoherently, flinging an arm over my eyes and grumbled in anger. I must have sounded like a grumpy toddler, because laughter coming from my left met my response. I heard someone flick off a switch and I was consumed in semi-darkness, apart from the light the windows provided. It turns out; I was indeed on a couch. The room I was in seemed familiar, until I realised I was in another lab. Judging from the beakers stashed everywhere on tables and charts hanging on the walls; I concluded that I was definitely in a lab.

I let my arm flop over my head and turned to see who have the audacity to laugh at me and started picturing how to mangle up their face – when I saw that it was Christian.

I huffed in a part chuckle, part cough. "Of course. You're the only one that'd laugh at my pain," I grumbled.

More laughter filled the room. I almost grabbed the lamp on the table next to me to chuck it at his face, when I noticed it was more of a throaty laugh. I looked up again and saw that the laugh belonged to Adrian. Stupid Moroi siding with each other. What douche bags.

Adrian walked into the room in that confident stride of his. He sat down on my bed near my stomach, and raised a hand and touched my forehead with the back of his hand. I swatted it away like a kitten pawing the air, failing to take a swat at it's toy dangling in the air by it's owner. Adrian chuckled at my childishness.

"Good to see you're back," he said cheerfully. Christian purposely plotted down on the other side on my couch, making sure to make my body jump up as his weight made contact with my poor couch.

"You're a lunatic," I growled at him, giving him the finger. I could barely lift up my arm, but when I did my finger shook as it pointed in his direction, making him laugh harder.

"Lissa has gone for a coffee run with Ralf," Adrian said.

"Ralf?" I asked. The name seemed familiar but I guess my brain wasn't processing anything as quickly as I would have liked it to.

"_Jesse_ and Ralf?" Christian said, empathising Jesse's name with an irritated snarl.

Oh God. Oh, that's just delightful to hear.

"Great," I muttered under my breath, sliding up against the couch and lifted myself up in a sitting position. My head killed but I couldn't have lain there any longer.

"My memory's fuzzed up to the max and quite frankly, I'm sick of it," I complained, leaning my head back and accidentally smashed it against the wall.

"There's no headrest, darling," Christian snicked, as Adrian fitted another pillow under my head.

"I'm going to smash you when this is over," I spat at him, attempting to sound fierce. From his expression, I knew I failed.

The door opened and Lissa gracefully walked in with two trays full of coffee cups. Upon seeing I was awake, she thrashed the trays in Ralf's hands before running to my couch. Poor Ralf had barely any time to prepare himself and almost dropped one of the coffees. I would have laughed, but I didn't want to sound like a dying hyena.

"How are you feeling?" she rushed out, and I didn't even need the bond to tell that she was worrying out of her wits about me.

I nodded stiffly. "I'm fine, but I think I might have a concussion."

Christian and Adrian chuckled but Lissa's eyes widened. I shook my head quickly, wincing at the pain. "Lis, I was joking. I almost made the wall cave in after I banged my head on it," I explained.

Although she looked momentarily relieved, she was still looking at me as if I had no head. Boy, did it feel like it.

Ralf handed me a coffee, nodding at me softly. I gave him a weak smile in thanks. I took one sip and spat it all right out, forgetting Christian was in the direct path. It went all over him, and then dripped down his face before he could comprehend what had just happened.

"Rose!" he yelped. He was throwing his arms around at Adrian, with his eyes closed. "Get me a towel!" I saw it before it happened and Christian accidentally lashed out at Adrian, slapping his face and making him topple off the couch. I burst out laughing in spite myself, and soon after Lissa joined in too. The coffee was not only too hot but was utterly disgusting and spitting it out was a reflex. I laughed even harder when Adrian went to go get a towel and then upon returning, he slapped the towel in Christian's face, making him topple off the couchbackwards.

I think I turned purple, along with Lissa. Our hysterical laughter was then joined by the others as Christian wiped off the coffee and then tried to wipe the contents on my face.

My laughter died abruptly after a severe round of coughs escaped me, silencing everyone. Lissa got up instantly, gently patting my back. My momentarily forgotten headache showed its appearance again, making me fully aware of how strong it was. I whimpered, knowing it was stupid, considering only a minute ago I was uncontrollably laughing. The pain caught me by surprise and I buried my head on Lissa's shoulder. She gently stroked my hair, whispering soothing words to me.

"Water," Christian ordered Adrian. Something I was surprised to see, and even more surprised at how quickly Adrian went to go get a bottle of water.

Adrian came back with a slight limp and a bottle of water, opening it up for me.

I raised a weakened eyebrow at him.

"There's a vending machine on the first floor. Had no change so I gave it a good kick," Adrian whispered softly to me, then winked.

I chuckled before I could stop it, and then doubled off in pain again. What was happening to me? Was this one of the side effects of spirit? Although it was so long ago, I recalled that when I had woken up in hospital after I was saved, all that remained was a severe headache, but not this. My body felt like it was warm then cold, then burning hot and flinging off the covers, then to be being freezing.

"What's happening?" Lissa cried, after taking one look at my face. By now, I was sure my lips were blue and frost might as well have been frozen to my eyelashes. This was getting beyond ridiculous.

Adrian had secured the blanket tightly around me yet again.

I kept staring at him. His face was fuzzing out by the minute. I wasn't sure what it meant. Was I rendering unconsciousness? Or was I just that tired that I could no longer concentrate. His mouth, now a blank pink line, was tightly set in place, but his eyes stared at me in both curiosity and fear. He was thinking exactly what I was: what was happening to me?

And that's when I realised it was no longer his face. It wasn't his messy hair anyone, or his worried jade eyes and strong jaw. No. It was someone else entirely. Sad, blood red eyes stared back at me. Not only wasn't it Adrian, but now he had somehow transformed into a woman. I don't understand how, but it happened, and I found myself staring at her face in horror. I knew her. Surprising, she was Strigoi. I flinched, realising because she was Strigoi, she had the power to kill my friends. And with me in the state I was in, I wasn't sure if I could stand up properly and fight.

Before I made my move, she moved, making her flowing black hair dipped off her face so I could get a better look at her face.

My mouth turned in a 'O' shape, an inescapable scream was threatening to burst from me.

Jade. It was Jade. I couldn't have imagined her, because she was so palely real. I wanted to reach out and touch her, to touch my coven sister. She looked so sad. I was no longer frightened. She wouldn't hurt me. Never hurt me.

I leaned forward, my brows furrowing with concern. I reached up a shaking hand, but was unable to touch her face and wipe away her tears. I stopped in mid-track.

Tears? Strigoi were incapable of crying.

"How are you crying?" I asked softly.

Jade's sad eyes never left mine, but she let out a silent sob. I couldn't hear her. Her mouth moved and words flowed out but I couldn't hear a word she said. And I couldn't lip read with my head throbbing like it was, but I still attempted to.

She spoke again, more urgently this time. I could only make out one word: Hope. My chest fluttered with happiness. Hope. Was she alive? Was she well? Was she safe?

"Where's Hope?" I croaked out.

Jade stopped in mid-sentence, and then shook her head.

Emptiness started settling back in. "You don't know?"

Another shake of her head.

I bit my lip, scared of the answer to my next question. "Is she alive?"

I never got my answer. Jade's face faded away and I was now staring at Adrian's anxious face. His hands were on my shoulders, shaking me. I gave a yell of protest and he eased to a stop. Everyone, even Jesse who appeared out of nowhere, was gathered around the couch, eyeing me in horror.

I whimpered again, shaking my head. Jade wasn't here. Jade was a….

"Ghost," I whispered miserably. That's why she was so sad. She was no longer living. No longer living with me. Why? Because I betrayed them. I left them to save them, and then unknowingly sent them to their death.

"Rose, you were speaking to someone," Lissa said cautiously. I glanced up at her, seeing that she was now crying. Christian was hugging her from behind, trying to soothe her. His worried eyes travelled from me to her.

"I was speaking to a ghost…I thought she was real. I know her…knew her," I whispered, forcing myself to swallow a lump stuck in my throat. "She was a Strigoi I lived with in my coven. She was a sister to me."

"You can see ghosts already?" Lissa said, horrified.

I nodded. It appeared so.

"Are they as bad as before? Or was it just one?"

"So far it's one. I don't know if I can handle any more…it was my fault my coven died. And I didn't even get my question answered-"

I stopped.

Yes, I didn't get my question answered but there was still a way I could.

My eyes narrowed with hatred. "Raiden," I said with so much venom, that I imagined I had just mirrored my 'nice' Strigoi voice. A few of them flinched but I didn't care. I had to get out of here. Couch and severe headache or not, I needed to confront the bastard.

I flung off the blanket with all my might and swang one leg carefully off the couch. As expected, Lissa reacted.

"Oh, _hell_ no. You stay in bed. You need to rest," Lissa said, moving forward.

I held up my hand. "One, this is a couch. Two, I need to get up before my anger explodes and who knows what I'll do."

I had to make them assume that I was not exactly in control to perhaps change their minds, which is Lissa's case, it didn't.

"Rose, you're condition is serious," Lissa persisted.

"And I'm telling you, Lissa, that if I don't find out where Hope is, I will start going insane," I shot back at her.

She shook her head. "One day of rest won't kill you."

How ironic. Those words stung more than I think she intended it to. It brought my thoughts back to Jade.

I could possibly take them all, but my headache was shooting through the roof and I don't think I'd make it through the door. I complied, tucking back into the couch, but not before huffing in annoyance. I didn't realise how tired I was until my head hit my pillow. Sleep overcame me, and yet again I was powerless to stay awake through my exhaustion.

* * *

I woke up with determination surging through my veins. I didn't care what time it was; I wanted answers. Now.

Before my eyes opened, I listened to anything that'd tell me that someone was awake. It was dark outside, meaning night had come and I assumed everyone was asleep. Well, I hoped.

Our sleep patterns reveresed so it'd be hard for the Moroi to sleep when usually they were up and ready at this hour. Someone would stay awake, guarding the Strigoi. Perhaps it was Jesse's job, considering he was gone when I had woken up the first time. I jumped when my eyes slightly opened to see Adrian snoring softly in a chair next to me. My heart rate slowed to a normal pace as I quietly sat up. My headache remained but my determination had overridden it. Christian was sitting on another couch, a.k.a a love seat, with Lissa sprawled on his lap, with her legs hanging over the couch. She looked comfortable, but she'd feel it in her back once she woke up.

Ok, Adrian, Christian and Lissa were in the room, meaning Ralf and Jesse were out guarding. Seemed all right to me. I'd just have to convince them to get out of the way or I'll be whipping their ass in combat. Not that it'll take a lot of convincing, because they both saw me as a threat, even if I was no longer Strigoi.

I threw one leg over the couch followed by the other and slowly got to my feet. I took one step, then another and another until I was at the door. I turned the knob as quietly as I could before carefully opening the door. I slipped through the gap I made, and then closed it after me just as gently.

I turned and came face to face with Jesse. I almost jumped back against the wall before he grabbed my arm and yanked me forward.

He put a finger to his lips then went to reach for the knob. I slapped his hand away, giving him a threatening look. He mirrored mine, and reached for it again. I pounced on him, sending us sprawling down the hall, tumbling over each other. I didn't realise until after but Ralf was also in the hall slouched on the wall, sleeping deeply. I sat up quicker than Jesse did and grabbed him by his shirt and forcefully placed my finger to my lips. I then pointed in Ralf's direction. Jesse turned to see Ralf then looked back at me, shrugging. I gave him an exasperated look.

"Come on," I growled.

"I can't let you go in there," he hissed, shaking his head to my further protests.

I could knock him out, but then I'd have to hurt him and to be honest, I had enough guilt on my shoulders, let alone giving Jesse a concussion.

"Ten minutes," I urged, pleading with my eyes.

His face twisted in a way making me wonder if he'd actually give in. Come on, it was only ten minutes.

"Please?" I rushed out, making sure I portrayed enough oh my so-called beauty through my face to convince him. With his sharp intake of breath, I knew I'd done it.

I felt pleased with myself, although I hadn't showed it. I swiftly go off him and he scrambled to his feet, and reached into his pocket to produce a set of keys. He sorted through the keys before grasping one and fitting it into the lock. The lock clicked and he opened the door, proceeding in first. I followed in pursuit, shutting the door behind me.

Ok, here I go.

I walked a few steps forward and looked up at them with brand new eyes. I had a way to find out answers. Through the ghosts. Only problem is, they were family. My now dead family. All because of one man – creature – in this room. My eyes locked onto Raiden's.

I knew what he must have been thinking. I looked terrible. My hair was messy; my eyes were focused on him although I kept getting distracted by my thoughts. I kept looking at them all seeing them for what they were. Murderers. All Strigoi were. But there was a line between killing people you didn't know, and killing your own coven.

I walked over to Raiden's cell, making sure he was out touching range. I sat down, mostly because of my headache, but also because my legs were queasy from seeing him. I wasn't going to let him know that either.

After I sat down, I noticed how he had also sat down too, sitting as close as he could to me and still being comfortable. Tallon, who had been positioned next to him, sat down too, watching me carefully. Jenna stood and crossed her arms across her chest, while Hayley had her back to me.

"You look terrible," Jenna said, scrutinising me.

I looked up at her with a raised eyebrow and a snarl plastered on my face. "You don't look so good either, princess."

"She means she's somewhat worried about you," Hayley muttered, still not looking around.

"Receiving distress from a Strigoi is like biting a rock. I'll feel the pain, but you don't, nor won't because of you being a Strigoi. Stop pretending to be something you're not. We have history. But that doesn't bode well when that history is filled with threats and hatred towards one another," I said to Jenna.

Her eyes narrowed. "You don't know how to deal with those who care about you."

"That's because they're all dead," I snarled, my glare shooting through Raiden's eyes, and he had to look away.

Strigoi or dhampir, I'll remind him of the treacheries he's committed and I'll be as blunt about them as possible. I didn't even know if this was all a cover up for him. He could switch off his feelings like that. I know, because he used to do it, and so did I. I just wished I shut off the feelings for him earlier so I wasn't in this mess. But for some reason I didn't. And as I stared at the ground at that moment, I couldn't do it now either.

"I'm under the impression that Hope is still alive," I said, looking up at him. "You're going to tell me if I'm under the right assumption."

A wave of unease settled on me when Raiden refused to glance up. He looked like he was trying to say what needed to be said but perhaps he didn't know how to say it. Time was ticking. I didn't have the best patience and he was well aware of that.

My headache took a turn for the worst and I hissed in pain, clutching my head.

"Rose?" Raiden rasped. "What's going on?"

"Arh!" I bellowed in pain, falling back unto the ground, my head smashing against the floorboard so hard that it felt like a bomb had just erupted in my brain. Images flew before my eyes, so real-like that I assumed they were actually happening. As if every person I saw was standing there, before me. The only way I knew that the possibility of them being real was the fact that every sad face was painted in grey, as if I was watching an old movie. All of the faces I saw were either crying, or blood was spurting out from some part of their body.

Raiden gripped the bars, trying to rip them apart to get to me. I could barely see him. I could barely see anyone. The ghosts consumed me and my attention and now that they had it, it was impossible to escape.

Some faces I knew, previous fallen Moroi, clouded my vision, and then a more forceful group of unknown people, stared at me in pain. There was no blood on their face, but I distinctly saw two bite marks on their necks. There wasn't just one or two. Hundreds of faces with necks gashed open with teeth harassed my vision. And deep down, although it was hard to admit, I knew exactly who they were.

All my victims when being Strigoi.

I screamed over and over again. And endless pit of guiltiness and shock racked my body, making screaming almost as easy as breathing. They choked me with their presence; they made me feel as if they were suffocating me, when in reality I was just a screaming woman on the ground, thrashing her head around. I couldn't look away. I couldn't escape. I was completely consumed by them.

I felt someone slap me, hard. And just like that majority of the ghosts evaporated into the thin air. I sucked in air greedily, crawling away from where the ghosts had invaded my mind. But there was no point crawling away, because they were all gone. All except one. One little girl stood there, in full body form, with her hands grasped together, and eyes so wide with worry. Her face was blurred, but her beautiful light brown flowing hair swirled in the air, but there was no wind.

Her familiarity was worse than the slap I had just received. I don't know who did it, but they'll get their punishment later.

My eyes watered and tears fell from my eyes like a waterfall. _No_. No, it was _not_ her. My body started to shake uncontrollably, especially when the girl started crying, as if seeing me in pain was worse than the realisation of her being a ghost.

I stood and walked stiffly up to her and crouched down so we were eye to eye. Her face was still blurred, and even worse now because I was crying, but I knew exactly who it was. I knew exactly whom those pair of beautiful eyes belonged to; I knew exactly how soft her hair was and how much she loved it when I had played with it.

All at once she had disappeared and along with my heart. My vision was blurred, but now it was blurred with hatred as my eyes found Raiden's. I starred at him, unable to control myself and threw myself against the bars, scaring him.

"You murderer!" I roared. "You killed her! My poor baby! You killed herrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" I smashed myself against the bars, making them shudder. Raiden took a step forward, his eyes alert with worry.

"Rose, I-"

I quickly looked to my right to see a very worried Lissa with the others standing near her and immediately shouted my orders.

"Lissa, Adrian go get the silver stakes," I barked. "Christian, you're coming with me. We have to go to one of the jewellery shops in the plaza and get a silver bracelet. Ralf, you stay in here and keep guard. Jesse, you patrol around the building and see if there's anyone lurking around. We don't need any more shit to deal with."

If I was going to do this, I had to keep the ghosts at bay, until my moment of opportunity arrived.

"Rose! Listen to me-" Raiden started but I cut in.

"You Strigoi have yet a part to play in my plan. Don't fraternize yourselves with assumptions of what is to come for you. I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise, but I guess all I can say is that you're minds will be blown away," I said, my voice pitched low and threatening.

I exited the room after Lissa and Adrian scrambled off to find stakes. Christian met my stride as we left the building behind and forwarded to the plaza.

"So, what is your plan going to consist of?" Christian asked wearily.

"Torturing, amusement – for me – and then the finale," I said in a dead voice. I may as well have been Strigoi. My heart and body felt dead to the world.

"You were crying again. Did you see another ghost? A family member?"

"The only one I was hoping I could still save. I failed her. And now I have to go through the pain for the rest of my life because of _them_."

At that point, I had never hated someone as much as I hated the four Strigoi behind bars that I'd captured.

"Hope," he said softly.

The name was like a dagger stabbing through my chest. I abruptly stopped, looking at him. He skidded to a stop, watching me with careful eyes.

"Once the process is done, I want you to take Lissa and Adrian away. If they listen, take Jesse and Ralf too. I don't know how things are going to turn out but I don't need her to see what is to come. Am I understood?"

Christian's icy blue eyes watched me with regard as he contemplated your answer.

"What's so frightening for Lissa not to see?"

"Me," I said simply.

He gave me a look. "Rose, I'm sure she's seen worse."

"It's inevitable. I don't know how bad I'll get, so I need you to take them away to some place safe."

"Will we ever see you again?" he asked softly.

"I don't know," I answered honestly.

"Ok," he stretched out the word, and then shifted uncomfortably. "What are you going to do to them?"

"I used to take pictures of every victim Jenna and Hayley's. After they see them all they'll surely break. They've even got more than me and that's saying something. Tallon will be tortured in the same way, but for Raiden, well, Raiden's going to be quite uncomfortable."

"Are you going to separate them?" At my nod, Christian nodded uncertainly. "How are you going to do all this with them being Strigoi?"

I grinned wickedly. "Who said anything about them being Strigoi?"

* * *

**A/N}**

**Hey everybuddi :)**

**I'm utterly unforgivably not sorry for the cliffhanger, as always. It was particularly difficult to state what was going to happen to the siblings without making it dead obvious, so their punishment is more in depth than what's stated. I do apologise if my story is starting to get uncomfortably dark for some of you. It was exceedingly worse before I had rewritten it. What was originally planned was much worse, and I'm talking gory to the max worse. I know VA is a vampire series and therefore it's gotta be gory, but what I had written before kind of made me worried haha. So I apologise in advance if gory isn't your thing, because the next chapter will be quite full on.**

**Again, I apologise if this chapter was strangely written at the start. I was sick when I wrote it, sneezing every two minutes and almost banging my head on my laptop every bloody time. And I have to admit that when I'm sick, or when I get my daily dosage of my damned sinus 'issue', I tend to get annoyed with EVERYTHING. I don't know why, but everything starts to piss me off, and then I start to call everyone that annoys me a douche bag.**

**I hope you like so far :) Feed me reviews and I'll feed you chapters – sounded better in my head…awkward turtle….**

**Please review! :)**


	24. Chapter 22: I'll Never Give Up On You

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything vampire academyie…. unfortunately. I do approve of the actor they've picked for Dimitri. I can see it :3**

**Alright, here it goes. Please refrain from throwing anything lethal at me for a moment…but I do accept lollies? Anyways! Look, being an author kinda puts me in this situation: Should I write what comes and goes through my head, or should I take in some of my viewers ideas and make them like it more?**

**Guess which kind of author I am -.-**

**I'm too nice, I'm sorry! I don't mean to give you guys what you want, really, I don't. JOKES! I love making you guys happy and see the WOW in your reviews. But when you guys want something that I didn't plan on writing it or ever thought of it…then I start to hyperventilate. See, being so nice, I fall under the pressure of making you all happy. If I don't, then I'm extremely sorry, but hey, it's FF and therefore not everything is as it seems or is as it is expected. Or is it? O.o**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

I clutched the crowbar lightly, flipped it, caught it easily, then twisted my wrist and brought it down on the glass cabinet. Glass shattered around me, creating a fitting scene. I leaned closer, glancing at the elaborate designs and patterns of every bracelet. I scrutinised them, identifying what I liked and what I didn't in the matter of minutes. I had deactivated every alarm, blew a kiss to every security camera before tearing them down, and smashed every glass cabinet. Rings, bracelets, necklaces – all for the taking. Christian selected a few items for Lissa, and even acquired a ring for himself. Me? I had found a plain delicate silver bracelet. I didn't gaze with lust at them all, because there's no point. I was disinterested in the mere thought of walking out of here looking like a prim and proper royal Moroi.

As I turned to leave, a shimmer to my left caught my eye. I turned and looked at the wall beyond the counter. There. Posed on the back wall, was a pearl bracelet with diamonds evenly spread out between them. The elegant item was positioned in an outreached hand, dangling from one finger.

My eyes darkened, wary. Something about that bracelet caught attention, and an unpleasant memory played out before me.

I had been on a train, with Raiden sitting by my side. I was reading a book and had my legs perched over his lap, while he caressed my legs in soft circular movements. Ray and Joe were sitting in front of us, looking as bored as always when there was nothing mischievous to do.

Sonya walked up to our seats, Hope sleeping in her arms. Sonya gently swayed, a look of unease washed upon her face.

"We're drawing too much attention," she had murmured.

Ray had looked up, a lock of his dark hair falling over his eyes, making him look even more dangerous. A snide grin slipped through his dull expression.

"Why does it pleasure me to hear something so ironic?" Ray said lightly.

Sonya rolled her eyes at that comment. "It's all Rose's fault."

That got my attention. I slammed my book shut, sat up straighter, and diverted my attention on her. My eyebrows rose and I said, "Has my beauty caused some ruffled feathers with the wives of every man gawking at me?" I asked innocently.

Joe cleared his throat, giving me a pointed look. "Or perhaps it's because you look like you're lying on death's bed."

I grinned. "Don't we all?"

My white complexion looked a little full on, as if I'd grabbed pure white powder and puffed my entire body with it. I had been wearing a black coat, falling mid-thigh, and the contrast was frightening, which I loved. I wore a dark purple dress underneath, invisible because of my coat, and wore stockings with my favourite black heels. How intimidating was that?

My eyes roamed around the cabin meeting a lot of gawking men. Raiden stirred underneath me, his eyes closing into slits as he reached over a placed a delicate kiss to my lips. He gently sucked on my bottom lip before pulling away, looking satisfied. I had to keep from rolling my eyes from his delusional jealously. He knew the power he had over me. There was no way anyone of those men sparked interest in me.

"Oh damn," Sonya said, lifting Hope up and placing her on her hip. Hope, now wide-awake, yawned and looked around until her eyes found mine.

I bit my lip, scrutinising her mood. Her eyes were sleepy, but even the emotion in her eyes told me what she wanted.

I sighed, smiling fondly. "Am I going to have to raid every cupboard on this train to find you a cookie?"

Hope nodded, yawning again – as if scouring the train for cookies were the normal for her, which it was.

"And a glass of milk?"

Another nod.

Raiden reached out for Hope, and Sonya carefully gave her to him. Raiden kissed the top of Hope's head.

"How long till we get off?" I asked.

"Any minute now," Sonya said, going back to her seat.

I shrugged, getting up and moving into the walkway. I moved through the cabins, navigating my way through them, ignoring the wandering eyes. I managed to find the kitchen and started moving towards it, when I sensed I was being followed. I took a sharp left into the empty kitchen then spun around, reaching out, and grabbing a startled woman by the throat. She was human, somewhere in her thirties, blood red hair, wide-set eyes, and a stupid, snarky attitude. Her look said it all. I almost laughed. She must be a wife of a man that couldn't control his wandering eyes.

I let her go, curious of what she'd say but all she did was raise a shaky hand to her neck, smoothing the area and giving me a wary but hatred-filling look.

"What is your problem?" she had barked, putting up a well-played look of bravery. I had almost believed it.

"Do you work in this kitchen?" I asked, my tone insisting I already knew the answer as her attire screamed rich bitch at me.

A hand had been placed on her hip, making her state her superiority over me. Because I was the younger one, and she saw that her intelligence bypassed mine for miles. What a shmuck.

"Of course not. I wasn't born within the alleyways unlike _some_ people. I actually have class," she said lightly, her mouth twisted with smugness.

Failing to keep my anger in check, I forgot about my snide comment about the kitchen and narrowed my eyes at her.

"Perhaps you should inform your husband of his treachery – making you believe that that silver around your neck is real. Perhaps he's saving his real gifts for his lover," I said, laugher had seeped out of me easily.

I saw her nostrils flare. "How dare you-"

"The only thing that's real is the bracelet around you wrist and that surely could not have been given to you by him."

The pearl and diamond bracelet fitted a little too snugly around her wrist.

"Actually-"

"So what I'd like to know is why bother come after me when you're probably used to seeing your husband look at what he can't have? You're bringing an issue – your issue – to me, an innocent woman, and you seriously expect me to just stand here and agree to go with it?"

"I saw you staring at him," she said defensively.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh yeah? Describe what he looks like."

"Short black hair, green eyes, strong jaw, _impeccably_ handsome-"

"He's the one that's missing his front tooth, right?" I said, serious.

Her eyes widened, and her hand moved forward and slapped me. My figure didn't even slightly move. She huffed in shock and tried again. Except this time I was watching behind her – through an elegant shaped window on the door. No doubt it was locked. No I doubt I could _unlock_ it.

In mid-swing, I grabbed her arm, twisted it so now it was forced and secured behind her back and roughly pushed her forward – then pushed the final blow. Her body collided with the door so hard she flew right through it – the door completely came off its hinges. I walked to the edge; air swished my hair back in cascading waves. When I pushed her, I found that we were travelling over a bridge – a not so small bridge. The bridge was high enough to estimate that she'd fall to her death. Well at least she didn't have to worry about her husband anymore.

I turned back, my foot stopping in mid-motion when I almost walked over something. I looked down, and sure enough it was the bracelet. I reached down and picked it up. It must have unclasped itself when I twisted her wrist.

I turned it over, mesmerised by its beauty and smiled to myself as the train roughly braked and then processed in slowing down. I started making my way back to my seat, hiding the bracelet behind me. When I finally made my way back to my seat, Sonya glanced up, frowning. I must have taken longer than I thought. I grinned back, carefully hiding my fangs.

I sat down and turned to find a squirming Hope in Raiden's arms. He gave me a look, and then shrugged.

"I'm quite worried about her addiction," he said warily, although I detected humour in his eyes.

"Addiction?" I asked, playing along.

"To cookies," he said _very_ seriously.

I laughed, capturing Hope's attention. She turned towards me; eyes alight with excitement – until she saw I was empty handed. Her hand reached out to me impatiently and I shook my head softly.

"Close your eyes," I said, lightly my hand to my eyes, showing her.

She mirrored me, and peeked through her fingers, thinking I wasn't aware of it.

"Nuh uh," I said, playfully giving her a stern look.

After what seemed like an exaggerated sigh, she closed all the gaps between her fingers.

I placed the bracelet nicely flat on my palm and reached out my hand in front of her.

"Open your eyes," I whispered mischievously.

She couldn't have ripped her hands away from her eyes fast enough. I laughed as she squealed and carefully grabbed the bracelet and lifted it eye-level so she could inspect it at every angle.

Even at four years old, it wouldn't be able to fit her. I came back to reality, shocked to find a tear had fallen. I lifted up my hand, wiping it away with a finger slowly to feel the water track down my face. I breathed in heavily, knowing more tears would come if I didn't forcefully stop it. I squeezed my eyes closed, dug my fingers sharply into my palm, and grinded my teeth closed against each other. After ten seconds the crying sensation thankfully vanished and I was left with the sadness.

Christian walked up to me, his eyes shifting to what had captured my attention.

"That bracelet resembles the one I'd given to Hope when she was four," I said softly.

A soothing hand gripped my shoulder, as Christian stepped forward and retrieved the jewellery. He held it out to me after our eyes met.

"Then wouldn't it be nice for you to give it back to her?" he whispered.

I shook my head, closing his palm around the bracelet.

"She's gone, Christian."

"You don't know-"

"All I know is what I'm going to do to them," I growled, my voice hardening against the reality of the situation. It was their fault. Or should I say: _His_ fault. I would not let my resolve soften towards him. He knew exactly what he was doing when he set out and ordered his men to kill them. Strigoi or not, he knew the consequences of killing my coven. And he was going to play most indefinitely for his crimes.

I stormed out of the shop, with Christian on my heels. My footsteps felt heavy and I started feeling light-headed. My pace quickened, knowing all too well what was happening.

"Come on," I said, taking off at a run. I heard Christian's feet pound behind me. I flew through the entrance and pressed the button to summon the elevator. Once inside, we went to the top floor and were greeted by the grim faces of our friends. Lissa and Adrian huddled together in the hallway with the silver stakes in their hands. Black rings under Lissa's eyes confirmed that she was on the brink of consciousness, and I just hoped she'd stay awake long enough.

I immediately set out on my mission. I went into the lab to the left and lifted up a wooden chair. I snapped off the legs, throwing one to Ralf, Jesse and Christian.

"Follow me," I barked, exiting the lab and kicking open the door the lab where the Strigoi were being held. I strode forward, ignoring every pair of eyes curiously watching me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Raiden shift forward.

"Rose-"

"Charm the stakes," I said to Lissa and Adrian.

That caused quite some reaction from the Strigoi.

"Charm the stakes?" Hayley streaked. "What's that supposed to do?"

Did she not know? Well, won't she be surprised.

"Rose, don't," Raiden said, his voice shaking with restraint.

I turned around and punched him through the gap the bars provided. My sudden lash-out caught him off guard, making him stumble back. He wore a startled, yet frightening expression as he regained his balance and stalked forward.

"You don't suit dhampir, Rose," he spat, his fist slamming into a bar, creating an insignificant dint.

"And whys that?" my voice pitched low as I stared at him through my lashes.

"The emotions, the instability. You're a mockery of the Rose I once knew and _loved_," he growled, the last word barely came out without his bottom lip quivering.

I stared at him for moment before walking up to his cell, coming face to face with him and spat directly in his left eye. His flinched back, his hand reflectively rubbing his eye with his shirt. His eyes met mine, completely and utterly furious.

I shrugged, lifting my eyebrows up, challenging him. "Shouldn't have taught me how to spit like a man."

He stalked forward and I whipped out the wooden stake I held lightly in my hand and strike him in the heart. Hayley screamed in horror as Tallon began lashing out at the bars yet again. At the same moment Christian lunged forward piercing Jenna directly in the heart as well. Jenna collapsed instantly, whereas Raiden stood for a few moments before falling harshly to the ground. Before he fell, our eyes met for that one split second.

"Be grateful I'm not Strigoi, you son of a bitch. You wouldn't be in one piece if I was," I growled.

Now that he had fallen, along with his sister, we had to act fast. I unlocked the bolt to Jenna's cell and moved to pick her up under her arms while Jesse grabbed her legs. As fast as was known possible, we tore through the door and entered the lab next door. We placed her on the couch where Adrian got to work. A ready-to-go charmed stake filled his hand. His eyes were alight with determination, but his body was rigid. His nerves would overcome him if I didn't act quickly.

"Adrian, stake her," I said, my voice steady.

There was no time to waste. No time to exchange his frightened, yet strong-willed eyes. I had to go deal with the others.

"Jesse, stay here. If she tries anything, which is unlikely, then give her a bit of a warning with that fire of yours."

Before anyone could say anything, I was out the door. I opened the door and again let myself in to the lab with the captured Strigoi. Hayley hissed at me, ugly words formed at her mouth, but as unfortunate as it may have been for her, I enjoy seeing the horror in her eyes as I produced my wooden stake and pierced her heart with it. I caught her body in mid-fall and threw her over my shoulder. A stinging sensation covered my whole body then and I almost dropped her. I barked a yell in pain, wondering if Hayley somehow had bitten me. That was impossible because she was still limp. Utterly frustrated and in stinging pain that was near unbearable, I bit my lip against the pain and ignored Tallon's shouts and ran out. My feet pounded against the floor as I ran my hardest into the other lab and chucked her on the floor roughly.

"Lissa, where-"

Something was terribly wrong. I glanced up, hoping to see a hysterically crying Jenna clutching unto Adrian, as Dimitri did to Lissa but I was met with silence – apart for the slight noise of glass shards falling unto the ground. My eyes travelled to the windows and I felt my heartbeat freeze against time. The windows were smashed, as if someone went through them. The curtains had been torn and blood was like a splash back on the walls, and dripping from the broken glass still standing in place on the windows.

My body felt limp, as I looked around the room in a horror so violent that my breath was taken away. The couch had been flipped, the pillows were shredded, the beakers had been smashed, the table had been broken in two – and amidst all of this destruction, no one was here.

"You're too late," came a voice behind me. A voice I knew all too well.

I slowly turned around and faced her. The first thing I noticed was the blood. The sticky red liquid was botchy around her heart, from where Christian had stabbed her, but that wasn't the place my eyes were glued on. Her mouth was dripping in blood. I contained every form of my emotion within me but I was having difficulty concentrating. That pain wasn't mine– it was Lissa's. But if I still felt her as clear as day – pain and all – then she's still alive. I calmed down a fraction.

"Pity Raiden's not here to see how you came to your end. _Permanently_ this time." Jenna looked ferocious and unhinged. And she'd just feed on Moroi blood. Who, I was not certain. Lissa's pain was unbearable, but judging from the windows, I'm assuming they were all thrown out. Which would have been friggen hilarious if it hadn't been them.  
I smiled at her, unfazed. "Pity yourself for ever making your pathetic existence known to me."

She shrugged. "I don't hold pity as a favoured emotion," she laughed. "But I will pity something."

She lasted out, punching me square in the jaw, and I – along her sister – were thrown backwards. Pain shot through my jaw, and my vision blurred temporarily. I opened and closed my jaw a few times before standing up and facing her. A twisted smirk on that beautiful face mad her look utterly deadly – and cocky. She assumed because she was Strigoi she'd win and have her revenge. The thought was laughable.

I waited for her to attack before I made any move. She sprang at me, her hands reaching out for my neck. I slapped her hands away, delivered an upper punch to her jaw, kicked her three times in the ribs with one leg, gave her left eye a bruising, and finally kicking her hard enough in the stomach that she flew into the wall, creating a rather large dint.

Then the very real reality knocked me over. Literally. Hayley stood over me, snarling like a rabid animal. I quickly got to my feet and blocked her. Great, now I got two nutcases to take down. And no silver stake. It looks like Adrian took his with him. So where was Lissa's…

A quick glance around the room gave me my answer. The stake was lying near the door, which was at least ten paces away. After blocking all of Hayley's attacks, I noticed Jenna was right behind me. I sensed Jenna's fist coming at me from behind just as Hayley's fist made its way towards me. At the last moment, I ducked and ran like lighting to the door. I heard their fists collided with such force that I had no doubt that it'd have killed me. I heard their shouts in protest and pain as they recovered and lunged towards me. I slid to grab the stake and once I had a good hold of it I lunged out of the door. Jenna ran at me, slamming her shoulder into my back and we both toppled to the ground. Hayley ran ahead and entered the room where her brothers were held captive. I growled with so much venom that even I questioned if I'd completely lost my sanity. I squirmed viciously under Jenna, scratching, bitting, and punching her – whatever I could. Finally her weight shifted and I was able to scramble out from under her. I stumbled to my feet, running after Hayley like a mad woman.

"Hayley," I sang her name in a low, threatening voice. A dangerous grin spread across my lips as I watched her like she was my prey. Hayley was attempting to pry the deadlock off Raiden's cell. Her breathing was laboured and I could see she was distressed. Of what exactly? Was Hayley as cocky as Jenna was when it came to her strength? Did she assume I had no chance of defeating her as Jenna did?

I stopped in mid-step, all emotion erased from my face as I stared at her. Did she fear me? A dhampir of all people. Being a Strigoi meant being indestructible. Dhampirs were vulnerable. And here right in front of me was a Strigoi fighting for her life. She knew I could kill her._ She knew that I was going to kill her. _

And then, out of nowhere, I saw it. Hayley's eyes met mine and I saw the fear burning within. Raiden was speaking to her with soothing words laced with desperation as he guessed his sisters fate. My heart felt torn. Here was a family desperate to be free of me. Desperate to survive. Just like my family had been. Sonya would have given her life for anyone of my coven members, as would I. Especially for the youngest in the coven.

Hope.

My eyes hardened. Any form of guilt or hesitation was now burned after that one name blinded my focus. She was the reason for my revenge. She was the reason I've come this far. I can't stop now. Not when I'm this close.

My mouth was set in a dirty snarl as I stalked forward, silver stake in my right hand, and made sure that she knew she should be shit scared and start begging for forgiveness. Her eyes bulged as she stared at me, and then ever so slightly I saw them flicker over my shoulder. Just as Jenna ran up and was about to attack me from behind I dropped down on one knee and tripped her with my other leg. Jenna landed right in front of her sister. I jumped to my feet just as Jenna was straightening up.

No going back now. Before she fully straightened up, I held my stake loosely in my hand. I pulled my arm back and twisted my wrist as I threw my stake with staggering force. Neither Jenna nor Hayley could prevent the inevitable. Jenna had completely straightened up as the stake tore through her heart and viciously ripped out from the other side and collided into Hayley's heart. Jenna fell to her knees before collapsing to the floor. Hayley stood there, her eyes glued to the stake buried dead within her. As her eyes met mine, my mouth twisted downwards as I saw my victim fall to the ground, dead. A gruesome site, sure, but not even I, someone fuelled by my hate and suffering, could not feel guilty for taking her life. I hated her for her part in the crime, but taking a life took a toll on me. I wished so desperately to have been a Strigoi that very instant to be rid of these ghastly emotions.

"No!" Tallon roared, collapsing to his feet, dry sobbing. He crawled on the floor and got as close as he could to his fallen sisters. Strigoi couldn't cry, but if they could, I'd have no doubt that Tallon's face would be red and tear tracks would be flowing down his face. I looked at Raiden, whom stood rigid in his spot, unable to contemplate that his sisters were gone. He stood there, as if made of stone. He wasn't breathing, wasn't blinking – he had been frozen ever since I threw the stake. He wouldn't look at his twin or me. He wanted to erase what had happened, perhaps even feeling a little guilty about what he committed in the first place. I paid no attention to Tallon, whom was throwing disgusting words in my direction. I completely blocked everything out except Raiden. My eyes took in his stance, his eyes and even his curled fists. Would he have the will to kill me? I'd be surprised if the answer was no. The way he stood, although frozen, was him trying to control his emotions and not lash out. But I secretly wished he would so he'd come closer to the bars and try to injury me so I could lash out with the stake.

"Can you remember them, Raiden," I whispered, not wanting an answer. "Can you remember how they all fell? How they all so desperately tried to save each other in that burning house? I wasn't even there, and yet I can picture what happened."

Only his eyes moved as they met mine. Now mine held tears. Were they tears of sadness or of hate? Was I hesitating again to kill him? He still held a part of my heart, no matter his crime. How would I live with myself if I killed him?

A tear fell as I spoke again. "Sonya would have made sure they were all out before she got out herself."

His jaw was locked stiffly, but his eyes never left mine. I must have looked like an absolute wreck covered in blood.

"You'll see her soon in hell, where the rest of them are!" Tallon screamed, stalking forward.

In all my years of training I was told that one of the most important things was not only to familiarise with my surroundings, but also to listen. I failed that lesson then and there. I didn't hear Jesse come up from behind me. All I saw was Tallon stalking forward. I braced myself to attack but I didn't need to. At the last second Jesse came up behind me and pushed me aside with tremendous force sending me crashing to the ground a few paces away. I gasped as my head made contact with the ground. My sight grew fuzzy, the sounds were all blurred out, and everything moved in slow motion. I tried to get up but my eyes weren't concentrating. It hurt to blink, it hurt to even think. I felt like I was completely out of it.

But what I could do was turn my head and look up at the three men before me. And I wished so badly I didn't.

Jesse had a wooden stake in his hand and he was attempting to stab Tallon in the heart through the bars. My thoughts were all over the show, and yet I could somehow concentrate slightly. I knew what was going to happen and before I knew it I was crying again.

"No…. Jesse…don't." I could barely speak. It was all mumbled. He wouldn't be able to hear me warning. But Raiden and Tallon did. Tallon looked over to me and smirked.

There wasn't anything I could have done to prevent Tallon from grabbing Jesse by the neck. But I still tried.

I whimpered, and attempted staggering to my feet, which failed. I wasn't quick enough to get there in time. Tallon had Jesse off his feet now. Jesse's yells in protest were of fear and determination. He was determined to help me. And here I was helpless to help him.

Tallon's eye sought out mine as he squeezed and a loud crack followed. Jesse no longer moved. He dangled in Tallon's hand before he was dropped to the ground.

I sat there staring at Jesse's lifeless body, unable to comprehend how everything got to this. My sight grew worse and now I could see black spots. My head pondered but it felt as if it had nothing to do with hitting my head. Jesse was dead. Another death on my hands. He died because of me. This was my fault.

Laughter boomed through the room, but I paid no attention to it. Tallon's laugh was both menacing and unsympathetic. This was payback for killing his sisters. Even though it's a small price of payback. I'm sure he had more installed in him. Which is why I had to act quickly. My stake was in my hand, now all sweaty from the shock of seeing a friend fall right before my eyes.

I looked up at them through my lashes. They played the game unfairly, so why not bring all I've got to the plate?

I crawled to the closest cell; not remembering which sister was locked in it, and pulled myself up until I could stand. I stayed there for a few seconds, blinking away the spots that departed with time.

I cleared my throat, attempting to get rid of the gross feeling deep within my throat and failing to do so.

I turned towards them, taking turns of looking through them before my final piece of revenge played out.

"Killing innocents wasn't part of the plan," I said, my voice terribly hoarse. "But at least now I see your boundaries and how far you're willing to go to make me suffer." I looked at Raiden. "Ready to be reminded of your destruction? I assure you that this won't be a pleasant experience, _especially_ for you."

I balanced on my own feet, careful not to fall back, and tore the bracelet off. Like a wave of descending darkness, I felt them. Deep within I was terrified. This part of being shadow kissed could drive me over the edge, but at that moment I didn't care.

"They say Strigoi can't stand ghosts. What would you say to that, Levina?"

Her ghost materialised next to me and yet my eyes did not leave Raiden's.

"_He did it"_,she whispered, her dark flowing hair was elegantly flying around her face.

A dangerous snarl formed on my lips. "Ofcourse he did."

The next ghost to materialise was Maggie, the second youngest. Her green dress was painted in blood, and her hair was burnt off. Her eyes darted from me to Raiden, then she stepped back and clasped onto Levina's hand.

I took a step closer to him. "Remember Maggie, Raiden? Remember how you stole her from me. From _us_."

I felt them before they appeared. Everyone materialised behind me. And from Raiden's abrupt intake of breath, I'm sure seeing them in this state was _deadly_ hard for him.

Tallon kept his distance from the ghosts, eyeing them all as if one would somehow come back to life and kill him. No, that was _my_ job.

Seeing them all standing there was hard enough, but then Sonya floated near me. Half her face was burnt, along with her hair and blood stained every inch of her body. A tear fell as I saw her, a now restless ghost.

I turned towards him, every bit of hatred showing in my eyes. "Murderer."

They swarmed around Raiden and Tallon whispering words like _murderer, traitor, you will pay_.

Tallon was screeching at them to get back and swatting them away but they didn't stop. Nor did I ever want them to.

I swung the stake around, trying to catch Raiden's frantic eyes.

"Stop!" Tallon barked, falling against the bars.

Raiden's eyes darted towards me and then to his brother. "Tallon!"

Too late. I flung the stake at him just as he toppled forward, giving me a nice view of his unprotected heart. Stephanie and Paige screeched in his ears, distracting him from what was thrown at him. The stake sunk so deep that only the hilt was sticking out of his chest. Tallon gave a started gasp and his eyes darted to his chest.

"No!" Raiden screamed, viciously throwing punches in the air to ward off the ghosts that blocked his view of his brother. His fists caught on the bars regularly with such force that I could see various amounts of dints.

Tallon then looked up at me. The last thing he saw was me blowing him a kiss.

"No," Raiden cried, collapsing to his knees. He was dry sobbing and crawled to the edge of his cage near his brother.

"Stop," I commanded the ghosts. They gave him some room but not too much. I unlocked Tallon cell and walked in stiffly. After making sure he was dead, I ripped out the stake and wiped his blood on his shirt.

Raiden, breathing heavily, glared up at me.

"Are you satisfied now? Have you got what you wanted?" he roared.

All I did was look at him, and deep down pity rose up from the ashes. He lost everything. What was to become of him now? I sure as hell didn't know. It was hard as it is just staring at him.

"Why ask an question you know the answer to?"

He spat at me, although he missed. "Kill me."

I laughed, a cruel menacing laugh. "And you still think I'm going to give you what you want? No." I got as close as I could to him without being in the danger of him grabbing me. "If I have to suffer through this life for what you've done, you can too."

"You've already made me suffer enough," he spat.

I shook my head. "I could have done it so much worse but really, it is you I'm after, not them," I gestured to the fallen siblings. "And what better way to start your pathetic miserable life, then to start it all alone?"

"You're still here."

"Not for much longer."

He stared at me with those eyes that used to make me weak at the knees. Now, all I saw was Hope's killer. And-

"She's not dead, you know."

I zoomed back to the present and stared at Raiden. "What?"

"Hope is still alive," he bit out.

I glared at him with all my hatred. "Your humour really is sick, you know that?"

He nodded to the ghosts surrounding us. "She's not there. I'm surprised you didn't pick up on that."

Falling for his trick, stupidly, I couldn't help glance at my family. My eyes wandered to one in particular; Sonya. Her face was permanently pain-stricken. My eyes held a question and in them, and she answered with a nod.

My knees buckled underneath me and I roughly fell to the ground. Tears filled my eyes as I stared at her with both shock and fear. Could it be true? Could Hope still be alive? But how?

That ghost I saw…the one that resembled Hope…I looked up at Maggie and she confirmed what I didn't want to know with a nod. My God, it was Maggie whom was attempting to materialise. Not Hope.

I was at lost of words as my eyes drifted to Raiden. He never stopped staring at me and even though the hate was still evident in his sinful red eyes, he seemed to soften towards me. Tears freely fell down my face. My heart was clenched with relief and fear. If she was alive, where is she?

Surprisingly, Raiden leaned forward and sat sidewards against the bars, leaning his head on them.

"I made sure that there was only one survivor. You two were always close," Raiden said dully. "So when my crew planted the bombs in that house, I made sure they were correctly timed. I paid them a visit before they went off and cornered Sonya within the house. I snatched Hope away and bolted outside. By the time any of the others knew, it was too late. Sonya chased me outside and I had a dhampir with a stake in waiting. Then she was thrown back into the debris. Tragic, yes. Skilful, a little clumsy. Not my best work, but I knew that if I needed something from you, I'd have Hope as my bargaining chip. And now she safe, locked away in the most obvious place that you'll never find," he laughed at the end, cracking up at his joke.

Hearing him talk like that didn't help me in the slightest. Or make me feel better. I glanced at Sonya with so much sorrow that the tears flowed down my face again. Her face was so miserable that it tugged at my heart.

And that's when I knew I couldn't kill Raiden. No matter how much I hated him, I couldn't do it. Killing his siblings was one thing but to actually kill the man I still loved deep down was unimaginable.

So I did something I probably shouldn't of. I reached the bars and grabbed Raiden's hand. He flinched, glancing back at me with confusion. I looked at him through bars and saw they were badly crooked but he couldn't escape through it. As if gabbing his hand wasn't surprising enough when I leaned forward and kissed him. I could tell he was completely out of it for a fraction before I felt his lips moving against mine. His lips were freezing but somehow they melted over mine and I was reminded of how he used to kiss me, exactly how he was now. Slow and passionate, with a hint of mischief as his fangs brushed against my lower lip. His hand snaked its way through the bars and tangled itself in my hair. This would have been a romantic moment if there weren't three bodies in the room. Oh, and if he didn't yank my head back and position his fangs at my neck. I gasped in momentary fear. I wasn't going to move or escape from his hold.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't rip your head off right now," he growled, pulling unto my hair even more.

I bit my lips against the pain. "You can't."

He gave a breathless laugh. "You underestimate the temptation."

"If I can't do it, what makes you think you'd be able to?"

"Using the term 'Strigoi' bluntly is the reason. See, being a Strigoi-"

"I know," I cut him off. "I was one," I said, stating the obvious.

He gave another merciless chuckle. "Perhaps now would be a good time regretting coming closer."

He bit me.

I screamed loud enough to scare the ghosts away, all but one. My eyes frantically darted to Sonya's horrified expression.

My look said it all; _I love you and I'm sorry for everything and I will find Hope, but you guys have to drive Raiden into his insanity corner again when he's finished with me. _

Raiden made sure he was messy about the bite. He didn't just bite me and suck blood in return from one spot, but continued all over the right side of my neck. Then with the hand ripping at my hair, her grabbed my neck, smashed my head to the ground, cut his other wrist with his fangs and poured his blood into my mouth. When I wouldn't swallow and faltered around in weakness, her clasped his hand over my mouth and nose until I did, suffocating me.

No going back now, I thought, as I swallowed it all and immediately felt the change. My sight grew hazy; my head throbbed like a storm, my heart hurt because of the sudden cold washing throughout my body.

And then, it was gone. I coughed, before glancing around me and was surprised to find that I could see the insignificant specks of dust on the floor.

I could see the paint chipping off the walls in the corners, and each of every single hair of Tallon's head, whom lay at my left. My eyes found Raiden.

Raiden Raiden Raiden. His name repeated in my head about forty times. He was looking at me with both amusement and malice, and my blood was still seeping from his lips. I almost smiled at him, but then thought, what the heck?

I lunged forward, grabbed his neck and shoved him against the bars so we were at eye level.

I gave him a seductive grin. "It's good to be back. You know, with the whole 'heartless' package and all."

He pried my hand away slowly, making sure that every movement our touch shared was intense. We both got to our feet at the same time, never loosing eye contact.

"It's good to see you back to your normal deathly pale self. I wonder what the glamorous Rosemarie Hathaway has installed for me in this 'delicate' form," he chuckled, reaching forward and caressing my cheek. I snapped all of his fingers backwards and proceeded to break them all. His intake of breath at the momentary pain was laughable. He sprang him hand back, knowing it'll heal within a matter of moments.

He lifted an eyebrow at the game I was playing. Oh boy, was I only getting started.

"There will be nothing but irritation installed for you, I'm sure. I'll be the only one leaving here." And with that, I exited out of the cell and ran smack into the ghosts of my family members. Seeing them was unbearable. Strigoi can't stand ghosts and therefore I could barely look at them in the eyes. So when I spoke to them, I had to stare at the ground.

"This is the last time I'll see any of you. I just hope-" I winced at the word "- you pass over soon. Keep him here and show him the pain he's caused you…caused us."

And this time when I looked up, I saw Sonya's face had cleared and a hint of a smile was plastered instead of the grimace. If I could cry, I would have.

I glanced back at Raiden, and decided to make it short and simple.

"See what happens when you play with fate," I said to him, my voice pitched low. He took in every word, glaring at me the entire time. "There's no hope for you to survive was is to come; and that's suffering and a shit load of loneliness. Better luck next time."

I gestured to the stake near him. "And that is your salvation."

I turned on my heel and exited, ignoring his meaningless words or his empty pleads for justice.

That was the last time I saw Raiden.

When I made my way outside, I was indeed confronted by the site of all my friends. They were lying in the grass covered in blood, cuts and bruises from the glass shards. All were unconscious, except for Christian. My deadened beating heart clenched when I saw Lissa. Still breathing, still alive but unconscious. Christian was lying next to her, trying to control his breathing.

I quickly called the 'special' police, in which only vampires called, and told them the whereabouts and to hurry. They said it'd take approximately ten minutes to arrive here.

"We're never going to see you again, are we?"

I looked to my left and saw Christian's eyes were barely open, but they stared at me.

I shrugged. "I don't know." Although I did, and the chances weren't good.

From now on in, I was going to do whatever I could to find Hope again, no matter the cost.

"I'll try to come back," I said with more conviction than I thought possible.

"You find your way back to us, Hathaway. Or I'm going to kick…. your…. sore-ass Strigoi…. butt."

He passed out again after that, but I was relieved to hear the sirens coming my way. I kissed Lissa's forehead before running through the field and into the trees a second before I was spotted.

* * *

Two years later, after failing to find Hope, I had found out that shortly after I left the Court, it had gone up in flames. There were no survivors. I had been outside of a store in which sold TVs when the news had broadcasted it a few weeks after leaving. They identified bodies of royals, obviously unknown to the humans.

Vasilisa was not one of them, nor was Christian or Adrian or Ralf. I felt relieved when hearing the news, and dread. Did Raiden survive? I doubted it very much. The Moroi feared of the remaining Strigoi there and instead of bring in dhampirs to do the dirty and potentially life threatening work; they decided to be bold about it. Now they cleared the wreckage and were rebuilding the Court. Interesting.

I had gotten nowhere in my search for Hope. The days drew longer, and my unhappiness was starting to really get to me.

Five years later was when I had hit rock bottom.

"It says specifically that the iced chocolate has ice-cream in it," I said to the manager, pinching my nose in frustration. "_Ice-cream_," I said with emphasis, gesturing to the fancy glass in front of me. "Would you eat that? How old do you think it is? Six months old? Maybe more? I specifically remember feeling chucks in it as well…"

"I will personally make you a grand iced chocolate, love," she said, in a thick European accent. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience." She took my drink and went back from behind the counter and basically chucked the glass in the sink. And it broke.

I avoided eye contact with her from then onwards. Why does this always happen to me when I'm in a café?

I achieved nothing. Absolutely nothing within the five years except anger a lot of Strigoi and destroying them because they angered me in return, which was not on. I had killed all of Raiden supposedly 'crew' whom helped with my family's murder. I even found the dhampir that had personally killed Sonya. He had a nice trip off the Golden Gate Bridge.

Aside from that, I have absolutely no leads on Hope, meaning the truth to what happened to her died with the siblings and Raiden.

I ended up here, back in Montana. Not far from that lovely school I had to endure through all my years in schooling. I sighed, rubbing my eyes in non-existent exhaustion.

The manager strode towards me, elegantly placing my 'fresh' iced chocolate in front of me. I thanked and silently bid her away. I played with the cream, disinterested.

The café was ancient looking, and streaking with grace. Chandeliers looked to be falling from the ceiling in waves of stylishness. The booths were all wooden and all designed to be something out of a medieval castle. The tablecloths were a nice deep blue silk and the glasses were all crystallised. And the food was revolting. Well at least to me.

I continued playing with the cream, even when a group of girls sat at the table beside me.

A good-looking waiter arrived at their table, blushing like crazy, and asked if they were ready to order. Out of habit, I looked over to see if the girls were fake and if I needed to throw this deliciously nauseating waste of a drink I'll have to pay for at them.

Nope, and quite the opposite. These three girls appeared to be normal. Oh thank God.

The guy went away with their orders and I went back to drawing with my cream.

"She's stunning."

"She's very pale though. But still, I'm completely jealous!"

"Just leave her alone. She probably doesn't want the attention, so shush."

_That_ got my attention. I took a quick silent sniff, and found them to be dhampir. And they were young. So they were in school. A _dhampir/Moroi_ school, obviously. So what the hell were they doing here?

Casually, I glanced over at the counter, and then innocently looked at the two gawking girls to my right. They were pretty and sitting side by side, but they weren't the one that caught my attention.

It was the girl sitting right across from them. And if they thought I was stunning, I hate to think how many times they'd drown her with comments like that.

Her dark brown hair went down to her mid-back and sat in beautiful disobeying waves. I could barely see her face, but she had a nice tan, fit body and was all legs.

Why was my heart beating so quickly at the site of her?

She never glanced my way so I went back to my abomination. I ate a spoonful of cream and chugged it down to look normal. Yuck.

"If I never return to that school again, I would be ecstatic and will literally attempt doing a back flip."

A guy walked up to the table and sat beside the pretty girl. They all exchanged greetings before the topic was shifted as the two girls zoomed in on me.

And here we go again.

"Her hair colour seems otherworldly," one girl said. "Its too perfect. Maybe it's her natural hair?"

On and on they went. My hand was clutching my drink and I almost crushed it.

Wanting to scare them again, I looked over a split second before one of the girls spoke.

"I swear, Hope, Kirova will have your head if you don't start handing in the homework…"

Our eyes met and that's all it took.

Oh my God.

Her sparling pale blue eyes never left my brown contact ones. Ozera eyes. And the hair…

My heart kept thudding, although now it's all I could hear. I couldn't hear her friends, or the guy's comments. All I saw was her and wondered if she recognised me.

Someone entered the café, and wind blew in and made her hair cascade around her face like an angel.

She was here. Hope, now fourteen years of age, sat so close and yet so far. She was intrigued by me and perhaps sensed something familiar about me, but didn't recognise me. And that's what probably killed the most.

I looked away, unable to hold her gaze without running up to her and taking her away.

She was rebellious, like me I suppose, and she sounded like she didn't think highly of Kirova. A mini me. Nothings changed.

I smiled softly when I saw what she orders: an iced chocolate.

Why was this so hard? Maybe because I thought she'd remember me? I could feel her eyes on me, still.

Should I tell her? Does she even remember? Shouldn't she remember what I looked like?

More importantly, I realised, was that when she was seven Raiden took her away. She'd bloody remember that, if nothing else.

Then it all clicked in.

_Now she's safe, locked away in the most obvious place that you'll never find_, Raiden had said.

Raiden knew I'd never think of going back to St. Vladimir's in search of her. I breathed in deeply to calm myself. I knew the risk of her telling everything now. She'd believe me, of course. In fact, I assumed she kept the secret of being raised by Strigoi to herself. I would have.

Which means it'd be beneficial for her sake to not know about me fully until she was eighteen, until she graduated. It was a hard thing to admit and to understand, considering I had just found her. But this way it'll be better for her.

"Hey Hathaway, is it true you broke Spencer's nose for breaking your pen?" another girl said across the room.

I think its safe to say that when I heard my last name, I shat myself.

And then thought, wait, they weren't speaking to me. I looked at Hope again and saw a smug written on her face.

"Yeah, and broke four of his pens too. For good luck," she said, winking at her friends.

Oh god, its like we're twins.

Her head moved towards me again but before our eyes met, I jumped into the aisle, went to pay for me drink and walked as quickly as I could out of there. I crossed the street and hopped onto my motorbike. I sped off as swiftly as I could without causing an accident and gunned it to St. Vladimir's.

Upon arriving at the school's gothic gates, I was confronted by a guardian. I winced slightly as I uncomfortably remembered the wards. Another obstacle.

"Name and reason of requesting entry?" he said. I didn't remember him but he was a pretty hardcore buffed up guardian. Great.

His eyes took note of everything, including how deathly pale I was.

I took off my helmet and nodded my hello to him.

"Tell Kirova to come out here. Tell her Hathaway needs to speaks with her."

"Rose Hathaway?" he said my name with appraise. Then frowned. "Why won't you go inside to see her?"

I smiled guilty, showing him a clear view of my fangs. "I suffer from a rare form of Strigoicologicalcosis. It's deadly and will kill you in three seconds if you alert anyone _but_ her of my appearance," I said warningly.

He took out a stake; I got off my bike and took a step closer.

"Tell her to come to the gate where you will give her the information on this piece of paper-" I held up a piece of paper I retrieved from my pocket "- and I'll leave without any dramas. Try to kill me and I'll kill the headmistress. Her head is on the line, dare to cross it?"

His eyes calculated my ever move before wiping out his phone and speaking into it.

Soon after I heard footsteps and walking towards the gate with six guardians surrounding her was none than the mega bitch. What stunned me was that Alberta was there. Nothing more awkward than this confrontation. I walked to the front of my bike and stood there, waiting for her to come closer. She stood twenty paces away along with the guardians. I didn't dare look at Alberta.

"Rosemarie Hathaway. A shame to see that-"

"Always a pleasure to see you, Kirova," I said dismissively. "I'm under the impression that a student going by the name of Hope Hathaway goes to school here?"

Kirova's eyes narrowed in distrust. She shared a look with Alberta.

"Rose, under no circumstances do we alert the Strigoi of a student's presence at this school, or _any_ school."

I nodded impatiently. "Yeah, yeah, I get that. I also get that it must pain you to put up with a student practically identical to me." I looked at Alberta, eyebrows raised. "I missed two years in training and was able to pick it up in less time you thought possible. So what level is Hope on, considering she was brought here at the age of seven, I'm assuming?"

Alberta didn't say a word, but I knew it pained her to see me like this.

"She deserves to know what happed seven years ago. Everyone she's ever known is dead. Her mother and father were killed in the same accident, the family whom took her in was murdered and the person that was closest to her went away to protect her," I said duly, although inside I was dying inside. "I'm the only one left and I demand that you take my contact number and place it in her file. It's her choice. When she's eighteen and if she wants the know the truth, you will give her my number."

Unexpectedly, Kirova laughed. "Surely you don't think I'd allow that to happen-"

I'd had enough. I quickly unclasped my long, thin chain from inside my jacket and flung it through the bars where it then entangled Kirova's waste line. I pulled with all my might and ran to the front gate to meet up with her flying body. I pulled her up and held her around the neck before anyone could do anything.

"Call for backup and the bitch's head comes off," I growled.

They all lunged forward. The guardian behind me thought he could take me on from behind. What a shmuck.

I twisted around and kicked him as hard as I could in his abdomen, sending him flying backwards, limp. I turned towards the front and saw a couple guardians advance and squeezed against Kirova's neck and made her flail for breath.

"Stop, Rose!" Alberta screeched.

"Then stay where you are!" I roared.

"We won't move any closer. Just release the headmistress," she said calmly, although there was nothing calm about her stance.

"Not until Kirova makes a deal," I growled and shook a terrified headmistress. I allowed her oxygen but not comfort. I rattled her against the bars.

"What says you, Kirova? Up for making a deal?"

Kirova weakly nodded.

"Excellent," I appraised. "Be a bit more cooperative. Here's the deal. When Hope reaches the age of eighteen, you will give her the piece of paper I will be handing you today. Fail to accomplish this, and I'll rally up an army and make sure this place crumbles in ashes. You will not tell her of her background, you will not let her escape. You will make sure she finishes her education and becomes a guardian and you will make sure she receives this sheet of paper. Am I understood?"

A feeble nod was all I got. I flung her away from me and she tumbled into the gravel. I threw the sheet in her direction and turned on my heel. A bus was coming in my direction. What, Hope and the other students went on a field trip?

I gave Kirova a warning glance before putting on my helmet and getting onto my bike. After starting it, I drove by the bus and couldn't help but glance at the back window. Sure enough a blue-eyed girl was staring after me as I rode away from her again, but this time with a promise.

_I'll never give up on you, Hope._

* * *

**St. Vladimir's**

**Present Day**

**Hope's POV**

I watched the girl on the bike fade in the distance, sorrow filling my heart. It was her. It had to be. The girl from the café. The way she stared at me wasn't normal. You don't just simply stare at someone you don't know like that and consider it weird behaviour. She knew me. She knew me and yet I couldn't put a name to her face. And yet I felt it – this familiar feeling towards her. Did she know me when I was younger? Why was she here? Was she dhampir?

Clara tugged at my sleeve, bringing me back to the present. I looked over at her and then at my other classmates and saw that the bus was emptying out. Today was the day where Kirova figured giving us a break from the harsh training would be beneficial to us. We were allowed to wander around shops and go out to lunch, accompanied by our teachers – and Clara just happened to lead me into the café where the mysterious girl was. I grabbed my bag and followed my friend out. Out of curiosity, I looked to my left to see if the mysterious girl was there but all I was left with was disappointment. Well that, and the site of Kirova completely undazzled through the windows. The site would have been hilarious if I didn't sense something was completely wrong. I strode towards her and Guardian Alberta once out of the bus. Before I reached them, my foot crunched down upon something. I glanced down and saw I had a sheet of paper underneath my foot. I bent down and retrieved it and before I had a chance to see what it was, Kirova stalked forward and ripped it out of my hands.

"You don't ever, _ever_, touch this piece of paper again! Do you understand me!" she screamed in my face. My eyes widened. Her eyes were bloodshot, her neck was red, and her hair and clothing were dirty. What the hell happened to her? I glanced at the paper to her and then to Alberta. The guardian broke Kirova back a few steps then embraced the trembling headmistress.

My eyes zoned in on the piece of paper and my heart missed a beat. What was on that paper? Was it my place to know? If it wasn't about me than why'd she scream at me? Was it about the Strigoi? A shiver ran down my spine and I looked back down the road again.

I turned back and saw Clara standing not far behind me and an idea sparked in me. I gave her the 'look' that said _make a distraction while I try to pull off some seriously badassness._

Understanding me perfectly, she nodded and winked.

I spun around and ran up to the headmistress and guardian and embraced them.

"Whatever has happened, ma'am, everything will be alright," I said to Kirova, rubbing her back. Wow, this was weird.

Kirova felt the same way when Alberta let go so I could hug her properly.

"Strigoi!" Clara screamed running towards them. Kirova froze and swiftly turned around to see Clara. My opportunity arose. I gently tugged the piece of paper out of her hand when she turned. At the same time I started walking in the direction of the buildings, after shoving the paper down my top. Kirova, noticing the paper was gone, turned around and looked at me in horror, when Alberta gently grabbed her hand.

"I'll care of it. Go inside with the students," Alberta said, then sped off with the other guardians in the direction Clara pointed to.

Ha! Kirova assumed Alberta was talking about the paper not the actual non-existent Strigoi. I dashed to buildings with Clara on my heel. We headed straight for the library.

"Do you have your card?" I rushed out, flying through the library doors.

"Pfft. When don't I have this foul thing," Clara mumbled, retrieving her library card from her pocket. We bolted to the photocopier. I placed the paper in while Clara swiped in the card and typed in her password. She copied it once. I grabbed the double up, shoved it in my pocket then grabbed the real copy.

"We have to get this into Kirova's office!" I gasped out, still shaking from seeing the headmistress like that.

"Benji!" Clara squealed, gesturing for him to come over to her. Benji was quite the charmer and one of the fastest dhampirs in the school. Clara grabbed the real copy off me and handed it to him.

"Wanna commit the ultimate crime?"

He gave us a confused glance.

"Nope."

"You've broken into Kirova's files before. Can you put this one in Hope's file?" she asked, battering her eyes at him.

He rolled his eyes. "Is that it?"

Now it was my time to roll my eyes. I reached for the paper but he held it out of my reach. "I didn't say no," he chuckled before walking off.

Clara dropped into a seat nearby and fanned herself. "That was exhilarating."

I glanced around to see if the library was empty of snooping teachers and found it clear. I grabbed the piece of paper and unravelled it.

I read, and reread it and reread it again a third time. My heart was thudding quickly as I read it a fourth time to make sure I read it right.

_I see you've successfully stolen this crucial piece of information from the cow. Nicely done. Now, I want you to memorise this number. Write it down if you need to but try to memorise it – so that they have no evidence of it. Also, put a duplicate with a different number in Kirova's files. Call this number when you've graduated and we'll talk._

_R.H._

Oh shit.

"Fuck, shit, crap!" all of the curses came out of my mouth without warning. "Go get Benji! Don't let him put that paper in the files!" I rushed out to Clara. Without needing an explanation, Clara tore through the library. I hastily went to the front desk to get a pen and a sheet of clear paper. I sat in the furthest table and tried my hardest to rewrite her script. What I found astonishing was how similar they were. Mine was naturally slant, whereas hers words were perfectly straight. I changed the number, and forced to remove the 'cow' comment even though it made me chuckle.

All in all, I made it sound normal – and somewhat boring.

I relaxed when I saw my friend along with Benji run back into the library. I got up and grabbed the original and also shoved it down my top.

"I gave you the wrong one," I said to Benji, then walked around him. Now all I had to do was –

Alberta walked passed the library's entrance at that precise moment. And then, surprisingly, Kirova was hot on her heels.

I turned to Clara. "Cover me."

Clara nodded, then took one look at Benji and then punched him square in the jaw.

"Ahh!" Benji yelled in half-mockery, half-pure pain as he stumbled to the ground. I stifled my laugh as I hid behind the closest bookcase near the entrance. Capturing Kirova's attention, Clara ran at Benji and continued to lay punches wherever she could. Kirova, still shaken up, stormed into the library with Alberta in tow. I didn't wait to hear what their punishment would be – I flew out of there and ran to Kirova's office. Two guardians stood guard in front of her office and looked over at me when I appeared evidently amused. I shrugged.

"Detention again boys. Move aside."

When they did, I calmly walked inside and then when the door closed, I rushed like a madwoman to her filing cabinets. After I went to the one with the 'H' on it, I picked at the lock with my paperclip. It unlocked, and I quickly scanned for my last name. After finding it, I shoved the paper in there and slammed the drawer shut.

And then the thought came to me. This was just too easy. It can't be that easy.

And then the door opened and in came Kirova followed by Alberta, Clara and Benji.

Bugger.

Kirova stopped midstep when she saw me.

"Miss Hathaway, what on earth are you doing in here?" she demanded.

Clara and I shared the same-busted look. Now what?

"Well?" Kirova barked.

Think of something. And quickly! I looked around her desk and grabbed her miniature cactus in a pot…thing.

I held it up, grinning brightly. "I saw a crook of a student run out with this in their hand and knew how devastated you'd be if you noticed it missing. So I brought it back."

It was a fabulously unbelievable excuse and Kirova knew it as she roughly pointed to one of the chairs in front of her desk.

"Perhaps another detention will refresh that memory of yours and you'll be able to share the real reason," she said, furious.

I plopped down in the chair, silently snickering to myself knowing Kirova would never know what I've been up to.

* * *

A week later, after giving nothing away to a furious Kirova earlier in the week, I was let off with only a couple of detentions.

I watched the sun go down with a sense of dread settling within me. I was leaning against an ironbark tree, hidden from sight. The papers were in one hand and a lighter in the other.

Day in and day out I thought about the letters. I didn't concentrate in class, nor could I block an upper punch to my eye earlier today which now gave me a lovely bruise.

So this was what it was like to have a mystery to solve on your hands. Who was the mysterious R.H.? She was the mysterious girl from the café, no doubt. But who was she? More importantly, what was I to her?

I memorised the number and recited them in my head every few minutes. Now was the time to burn them.

I concentrated hard on every one of her features, her hair, her eyes…. eyes that didn't look normal. As if she was wearing contacts.

I bit my lip as I remembered them. My family. I remembered all the times I had walked into Sonya's room and saw her putting her contacts in every time she went shopping for food for me. She said she, along with my aunts and uncles, only drank a special kind of drink – one that looked a lot like red cordial. Upon coming to St. Vladimir's I found that that special drink was blood. I was only seven when dropped off here. Kirova thinks my family were junkies and God knows what else. Little did she know was that I remembered my family and knew very well of what they were. The very creatures I was trained to kill.

Strigoi.

The breeze made me shudder from the cold. I squeezed my eyes shut, thinking _no_.

They were different. They kept me alive, which had to stand for something. I used to attempt forgetting that night; the night I was taken away and that man – Raiden – hid my face in his chest so I could no longer hear Sonya yelling my name and chasing after him. I couldn't see her, but I'll never forget her screams.

I breathed out shakily, tears forming in my eyes. Before the blasts, there was a lot of screaming.

I looked at the papers and a thought came to me. Maybe the girl was Strigoi. Her pale complexion, the suspicious contacts. Her long, dark hair that kept tugging at my memory. Why do I feel as if I've touched it before? As if running my fingers through it seemed so right and familiar and yet I could not for the life of me remember how or why.

I shook my head, erasing that thought. That was just too weird.

Whoever R.H. was, she had a lot of explaining to do.

I held up the letters, exhaustion washing all over me. What did I except in life? Honestly, what was I expecting? If I told anyone – even Clara, my best friend – they'd cringe at the site of me and instantly assume I working undercover for the Strigoi. I had problems fitting in when I first came here, well until Clara was transferred here from England. I could only be myself around her. And yet, when I was looking at Café Girl, I felt calmness wash over me. How strange, yet intriguing.

The lighter came alive in my hand, and I held the flame to a corner of the letters. I watched the flame engulf the papers. The last letters I could make out of the paper were in fact the initials: R.H.

My eyes hardened with determination as the letter was demolished.

I will call her, and I will find her, and I will solve what is going on when I graduate. The question is; would I be able to hold out for four more years?

* * *

**A/N: Please read -**

**I know, I know. I've done it again, not UDing for a few weeks. Again, I'm sorry for the wait. But hey, in Word, this chapter is exact 23 pages long! That's the longest chapter I've ever written haha!**

**Not long now guys. One more chapter to go. It's been a pleasure writing this story, but unfortunately it must have an ending.**

**This, originally, was supposed to be two chapters but I mushed it together for you guys. **

**I changed the way the siblings died because I had a lot of trouble writing about that scene in general – and didn't exactly know how to end it if they were turned back in dhampir. **

**Don't forget to review and tell me what you think :) I mean, come on, I deserve reviews after writing such a long chapter. Don't reply simply saying UD because you all know there's only one more chapter to go and it will be uploaded next week, earliest later this week. In order to fulfil my dream – being a writer and an artist as well, I need feedback, even if it's bad.**

**I personally will admit that I went too far in regards to adding characters in this story (Rose's family). I added in too many, and didn't project enough info about them. But when it comes with stories, I go with the flow, not really planning the ending – hence why it took so bloody long to end this story :/ haha. So I apologise for that. **

**So please review and you'll make a certain half-breed; half vamp, half wolf uber happy :D**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Littlewerepire7**


	25. Chapter 23: The End

**A/N: This is it everyone! Enoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

**Hope's POV**

I drummed my fingers in the beat of the song softly playing on the radio. Alberta was in the drivers seat and Mr. Nagy, the epic British-accent, note-stealer/reader teacher, sat in shotgun. Clara and I sat in the backseat with a heap load of shopping bags surrounding us. We were returning from a Missoula shopping trip – although being on constant guard, as Moroi accompanied us. Various St. Vladimir's mini buses were in front of us. Alberta allowed Clara and I to accompany her in her car because the buses were full and mainly because we were late – as always.

Alberta, an extremely calm driver, wore her short hair in that pixie styled hair cut that I so desperately wanted to spike up everywhere… and maybe dye it blue too. Her promise mark and molnija marks were clear to the eyes and were an utterly impressive site.

"Oi!" Alberta suddenly shouted, waking us all up out of our daydreams, as she swerved sharply to the right. I smashed against Clara, squashing all the shopping that sat beneath me.

Clara gasped in shock and moved around in her seat after I carefully sat back on my side, touching the side of my head. I winced in pain, and the crashing thought of me flying through Clara's window if I hadn't worn my seatbelt dawned on me. Although it was painful, I tightened my seatbelt.

"What's happening?" I cried, and was again thrown back in my seat as Alberta gunned it. The mini buses were out of site. I frantically looked out of my window and it dawned on me. The sun was drastically going down.

"Strigoi?" Clara rushed out, visibly frightened.

"The damned bastards almost rammed my car!" Alberta spat, winding dangerously through the slower cars. How she didn't hit one of them, I had no clue. Her driving was a good as her fighting. Is there honestly something that this woman sucked at?

"We're being pursued by three vehicles – all confirmed Strigoi. Get back to the safety of the academy. Send reinforcements. _Quickly_!" Mr. Nagy barked into his phone as one of the cars was rapidly catching up to us.

"Damned mongrels," Alberta growled, swerving dangerously again.

I looked ahead of us and saw an upcoming bridge ahead and my blood ran cold.

"Guardian Alberta-"

"I know," she interrupted me. I stared at her reflection through her review mirror and saw her panic. Going across this bridge is an open ticket for the Strigoi to ram us off the edge. Clara clasped my hand. We looked up at each other. I squeezed our hands together tightly.

We entered the beginning of the bridge. I didn't look behind us, or in front. I just kept holding Clara's equally frightened eyes. Our hands became damp from sweating so much.

I was surprised to find my other hand snaked its way around my door handle just as I looked behind Clara. My stomach knotted in horror as I watched in slow motion as one of the cars sped up and then swerved to the left harshly. I let go of the handle. My door opened slightly. I stupidly took my seatbelt off and saw Clara started to do the same. Before impact I grabbed unto her. The impact felt worse than getting shot. The car savagely crashed into Alberta and Clara's side – mostly at Clara's door. All of us were thrown sidewards – backwards for me. Clara's bodyweight crashed unto mine. We flew back into my door and that's when I screamed. I flew out of my door harshly. Clara, however, didn't make it. I watched a split second before I flew out of the car. I was able to fly out, but Clara sat too high. Before she could neatly fall out, I watched in horror as her head viciously crashed to the top of my door and her head snapped back.

Again I screamed as she fell out while the car spun wildly out of control. Her neck was broken; I knew that much as she lay unmoving on the road. I, though, wasn't able to help flipping out of control and falling over the edge of the bridge. I managed to get a grip of the paling before heading face first over the bridge. I looked down in horror at the drop. It wasn't going to be a pleasant ride down.

_Clara_, I thought. _No_. I wasn't going down, I had to go back to her.

If only it was that simple. I tried to reach the bar with my other hand when a Strigoi appeared on the other side. I was suffering from severe whiplash and queasiness so really I was seeing three Strigoi. Triplets?

"Gotchya," he grinned, showing me a nice view of his fangs.

_Strigoi_. The word repeated in my head as I stared at him.

They raised me. And yet when I looked at him all I saw was death and decay. All that followed a Strigoi in its wake was death. When I stared at him, I felt a sense of dread. Did I recall feeling like this when I was living with _them_? No, absolutely not. They didn't eat me, so that had to be something – and the reason I didn't fear them.

He grabbed my arm and started pulling me up. I tried to scratch him off but I could barely concentrate. When I was almost pulled up the entire way I looked over at Clara and all I saw were guardians fighting off the Strigoi. Approximately six Strigoi, seven including the one that's got a hold on me, and about ten guardians including transport. I looked over in time to see a guardian lifting Clara into the backseat of one of the academy's personal cars.

_She's in good hands now, she'll be ok_, I thought. She doesn't need me.

I looked the Strigoi in the eyes and suddenly I remembered my stake tucked into my waistband. I growled in frustration at him, wrestling around, making things difficult. He bit out a curse. I whipped out my stake and after a moment's worth of hesitation, I slashed at his arm, severing it from his body. He screamed in pain, and then he went out of my range of sight.

I fell, backwards too. At least when you're falling forward you know what to expect, and when you're going to smash into water. When falling backwards, all you can see is everything getting smaller, insignificant. I felt as if I was floating away from everything. My feet made contact with the water first, then after sliding into the water, my entire body felt like I'd been stabbed over and over. I stupidly screamed under water at the pain coursing through me and swallowed a lungful of water in return.

Drowning. My second most preposterous, most illogically fear I have. Even Strigoi don't scare me as much as sinking to the bottom of the ocean watching my air bubbles float to the surface. However, my ultimate fear is getting eaten by a shark. Send me into a pit of ten Strigoi with only a butterknife and I'll manage. Coming face to face with a shark, and I start to feel all kinds of crazy mumbo jumbo wash over me.

I stopped trying to swim to the surface. There was no point. What if Clara had passed on? What if I basically just killed my best friend? Would she have survived the crash if she had her seatbelt on?

I sank deeper and deeper; thinking this was it. I didn't struggle or wince at the thought of dying in one of the most horrid ways, in my opinion. I didn't care if they'd morn me at school, or call me a reckless failure of a student training to be a guardian. I had no interest protecting the Moroi. How could I? The bloody enemy brought me up for goodness sake. I was just someone that has emotional blockage from that part of my life – and here I was attending school with a major bloodcurdling secret. If I spilled what had happened, I might as well be classed as a Strigoi. I thought I could attempt to push that part of me behind and walk forward with my life. But I can't. I needed answers.

I felt someone tug me up suddenly but I was so out of it that I couldn't look back. I released my last air bubbles. The last thing I felt was my burning lungs after blacking out.

* * *

I regret it instantly when I opened my eyes. I gave a loud protest as a blinding light was held close to my eyes. I winced, closed my eyes tightly and turned my head away.

"Patient's awake," a low voice said. The glowing light faded away from me and I looked through slits before opening my eyes. The first thing I saw was his face. _His_ face. Not her face; not Dr. Olendzki's concerned face. Oh shit.

"Where am I?" I croaked like a drunken sailor.

"You, my dear, are in a hospital," the nurse said, and the doctor was scratching notes in his book.

Hospital. Not the St. Vladimir's sickbay. How the hell did I end up here?

I looked down at my arms and saw there were bandages in random areas. I also felt a big bandage on my lower back. Great.

"You need to be extra careful," the pretty nurse said, gently pushing me back down on the bed. "You need lots of rest. Do you have a job?"

I thought of the first thing that popped in my head. "I'm an architect."

"Aren't you a little young to be a qualified architect?" The doc said, raising his dark eyebrows.

I shrugged. "I'm the ultimate nerd. I aced it through school."

"Right," he said, not believing me.

"Who brought me in?" I asked, abruptly changing the dying subject.

"A woman. She said she saw you falling off a bridge-"

"What'd she look like?" I demanded, sitting up quickly and feeling queasy again.

"Hey," the nurse said cautiously, pushing me back down again. "Easy now. She had dark hair and a white complexion. Do you know her? All she said was that she was walking along the bridge when you fell off. My God, what were doing-"

I zoomed out and just kept watching her worried expression as she continued chastising me. Dark hair, white complexion. I remembered being pulled, by what I was uncertain. All I knew was that they were bloody strong.

I remembered the water pushing passed me as I was towed to the surface.

One word kept echoing in my mind – Strigoi.

I smiled cheerfully at her. "I saw a dolphin and silly me leaned too far over the edge and poof! I fell," I said, interrupting her.

The doctor came around to the side of my bed and held up a plastic bag with what I assumed would be my medicine. Joy.

He ran through the details of my condition and how to take the prescriptions. All in all, I needed a lot of rest and to be wary of my neck – which stung like a bitch. The doc gave me a heat pack to ease the pain slightly before I was allowed to go. Walking in general made me feel a little dizzy but I didn't dare ask to stay here in the hospital. I needed to get to a pay phone and fast. I took the elevator to the bottom floor before exiting. It was late afternoon and soon it'd be dark. I had no way of getting to St. Vladimir to see how Clara was going.

I scanned the area outside and found a pay phone. I started running for it before I remembered my neck and head were basically on fire. I abruptly stopped, sucking in a shakily breath and winced from the dizziness and pain. I made my way slowly to the phone. I remembered having a dollar in my pocket and brought it out. I reached to plop it in– then stopped.

Who was I going to call? Clara's phone wouldn't be on her. I didn't recall the academy's number and apart from those two numbers, who else do I call to pick me up?

I tapped my jean pockets and proceeded to feel into them and felt something smooth. I frowned. I grabbed it and held it up to my eyes just to double check that I wasn't imagining it. I must have hit my head pretty hard because I was holding up a hundred dollar note. No way. No bloody, friggen way was it mine. I didn't keep money in my pocket either and I was broke – like three weeks ago. So where did I get the money from?

I knew her face would pop up in my head as soon as something suspicious occurred. I closed my eyes, remembering every feature of her face. She regarded me as if I was made of gold. A memory had tugged at my thoughts when our eyes met – of someone spinning me around, laughter filling the air as we twirled and twirled. Everything was blurry, as it had been for many years. I'd chosen to forget about my past. I'd chosen not to remember their faces. The pain and torment of hearing their screams was bad enough let alone try to remember the good times I'd shared with them.

Surprisingly, a tear slid down my cheek as my eyes opened.

But everything I thought about her, I knew there was more to it than simply exchanging eye contact. I had known her that I was certain of. I couldn't put a name to her face but I was determined to do just that – as soon as I graduated. Which is why I called a cab and told him to drive in the direction of St. Vladimir's. I told him to drop me off a couple of miles from the secret road I'd take to get back into the academy. He, naturally, thought I was delusional as I set out walking in the direction of the academy with a heat pack on my neck. As irrationally delusional as I was, I knew better than to lead the cab driver to the academy. Such notion was forbidden and was looked down upon if humans knew of our whereabouts. But angry teachers was the last of my problems when a car drove passed me and braked just as quickly minutes after the cab drove off.

Great.

I was not exactly in the best form of fighting a Strigoi but I was beyond pissed off at the distance I'd have to walk just to get to the bloody academy gate so I was sympathetic to any dumbass Strigoi that attempted to mess with me.

I was just about to bite off a warning when the passenger door opened and Guardian Hans stepped out, and looked sharply at me. He ran over and -I kid you not- hugged me. I'd be less surprised if a Strigoi announced his love for me. It took me a few moments to understand what was happening when he pulled away. I looked at him, exasperation evident on my face.

"I failed that test, didn't I?" I asked before he could say anything.

He frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"The test," I said with emphasis. When he still looked confused, I gestured impatiently with the hand not holding my heat pack. "The one I missed and had to resit it. It was about those stupid training techniques you told me to practice. The ones that make me look like a preschooler? That's why you're hugging me, right? To let me feel the support but really you're just gonna drop me on my ass and say I failed-"

"I hugged you because you're alive," he cut in, as if what he'd said was the most obvious thing in the world.

I stood there, blinking up at him – not quite understanding him.

"So, wait. I did pass the test?"

He sighed in frustration. "Earth to Hope," he said, literally softly knocked on my head. "We all thought you were either taken as food or were killed!"

I winced when he hit my head. "You know, my head is attached to my neck and I've got whiplash and my neck kills. So you knocking my head wasn't a pleasant experience. Please refrain from doing it again."

Again he frowned. "You were planning to walk to the academy on foot, while having whiplash?"

I nodded, before wincing.

He shook his head. "I swear, you remind me of-" he cut off so abruptly that I had to question his reason.

"Who do I remind you of?" I asked, suspicious.

As if realising something important, his eyes took on a darker, sour shade. He gestured to the car. "We'd best be getting back."

With that he led me over to the car. I carefully got in and sat back while he jumped into the passenger seat. A female guardian I didn't know sat behind the wheel, nodding respectfully to me before starting the engine.

My eyes widened with disgust when I noticed I hadn't asked the most important question. "How is Clara?"

I visibly saw the woman cringe at Clara's name. My eyes narrowed. What did they know that I didn't?

"That is why we have to quickly get back to the academy," Hans said uncharacteristically softly.

"Meaning?" I urged on.

There was a pause, meaning Hans hesitated. Hans never hesitated. My head started to pound unbearably.

"We'll be late for the funeral," he whispered and for the first time in my life, I saw a tear fall from Hans's eyes as I stared at him through the side mirror.

* * *

There had been arrangements for my supposed death as well. A headstone was made with my name on it with the dates and everything. Four guardians had fallen. They were buried at the school's graveyard. Clara, however, was not. She was buried at a cemetry two hours away from the school, in which those family members that didn't particularly want to venture on into the school could visit her. I thought it was absurd for her not to be buried here, but didn't voice my opinion mostly because I couldn't speak. I hadn't ushered a word since Hans hugged my shuddering form as we exited the car. I was hysterically crying in his arms and shouting that they were all wrong and that they were stupid to pronounce her dead. Until I saw her body. She was Orthodox so her body was taken to church where her body lay in her open coffin. You're supposed to kiss her head as a goodbye. I knew I wasn't going to be able to do it without bursting out crying again, so I waited till I was one of the last. Alberta went before me, and when she turned around and walked passed me, her hand brushed my back comfortingly. But I knew I was beyond numb to feel it. I walked up to my now best friend's body and took a deep breath before layering myself down.

"You will be avenged," I whispered before kissing her forehead. A few things of hers were placed near her. With shaky hands, I took her favourite hairclip out of my pocket when I was in our room – my room now. I placed it in her hair and smoothed it back out and then realised I had to be forcefully removed from her because my heart wasn't ready to let go yet. Hans and Alberta grabbed hold of me as I fell, tears burning my eyes again as I was dragged out of the church. The tears kept flowing as I got into Hans's car along with Guardian Alberta and Kirova. No one spoke as numerous amounts of cars left the academy and made our way to the cemetery where Clara's body would be put to rest. It felt like my heart was shaking and yet I wasn't cold in the slightest. I purposely wore a black lace veil over my face so no one would be able to see my tears. I wore all black, along with everyone from school.

The service was short and when her coffin was layered into the ground was the only time I looked up at the faces of my fellow students. Everyone was evidentally upset; some were crying, some even turned away and were uncontrollably crying. Benji stood next to me, always wrapping an arm around me and rubbing my back. Anything and everything to attempt to make the pain ease away from me but knew such a thing was impossible but I was grateful to have him there anyway.

When it was time to leave, I couldn't. I wasn't ready to and begged Alberta to let me stay. I couldn't remember who, but one of Clara's family members vouched to drop me off at the academy when they departed. Alberta was inclined to leave me alone without supervision but Hans came to my rescue. I didn't say goodbye to anyone as they left but Benji squeezed me and kissed my head before leaving. I barely felt it. I barely felt anything after I placed my flower down on grave.

I hung back from her family, wanting privacy. They were more hysterical than I was, which I'd thought was impossible.

I looked up at the downcast sky, hoping it'd rain so badly. Then no none would definitely see my tears.

I stared at my friend's headstone, my one and only true friend that supported me through everything. Who was always there for me, who always joined me in terrorising Kirova.

Never in my entire life would I have thought I'd be doing this – to her. Staring at her grave. Clara was a sweet, funny, charming, and a horribly sarcastic person who could make anyone laugh at her craziness. And now she was put to rest, and yet I knew I wouldn't rest until I set out to kill every one of those bastards. Alberta said that a few Strigoi escaped. All I wanted to do was make them suffer for what they did to my true friend.

I, somehow, heard footsteps come from behind me. I don't know why, but my heart clenched with one word – protect. I slowly turned, my eyes narrowed in a warning with a promise. A woman stood behind me dressed in back and also wore a black veil. Her dark hair was pulled into a messy bun but her face was barely visible. And yet I sensed something familiar about her.

"Hope."

All it took was one word. My name, of all things to say. How'd she know me? What did she want? The roughness of her voice identified her as Strigoi.

I bared my teeth in a not so nice snarl. "Who are you?" I said in a low voice so the others wouldn't hear.

If I was going to exchange words with this monster, they weren't going to be nice.

She moved closer and slowly turned her veil to the side so I could see her.

_It was her_! I thought wildly.

No, no, no, no this isn't possible. It was someone else. It couldn't be her. She doesn't know my name, she doesn't know _me_.

But she did say my name, so how the hell did she know me?

Her hair was the familiar dark, wavy hair I saw before in the café. And as she turned to face me, those same eyes regarded me as a friend, not a foe.

She didn't seem to be scared of me or the fact that it was the middle of the day and the sun could appear at any minute. Her eyes locked unto mine for a moment before she regarded the other grieving people. She then looked at the headstone and frowned.

"She was your friend," she muttered, an unrecognisable emotion flashing through her eyes.

I didn't, no, couldn't say a word. All I starred at was her blood red eyes. She was Strigoi. All this time, I've been memorising the number of a Strigoi.

"It seems that death follows us both wherever we go."

Her words stung and my eyes darted towards Clara's grave. Then, as if I was slapped, I looked back at her with shock.

"No, death follows you every time you kill a victim," I spat, unsure of where my courage suddenly came from.

She glanced at me, eyebrows raised. "True. But I was referring to fellow Strigoi as well."

"Strigoi are cut down all around the world because they're evil-"

"For someone who was raised by Strigoi, you sure do have strong opinion about them."

I stiffened and accidentally dropped my purse in which I had my silver stake. I didn't look at it or fumbled to pick it up. For some reason I didn't see her as a particular threat.

"So you do know me," I said softly.

She, startling, was reluctant to look at me. "Yes."

I gulped loudly. "How?"

Her lips were tightly compressed. "I knew your family."

"Sonya," the name spilt out before I could stop it. At the sound of the name, she stiffened.

"I knew her. Back at school she was my teacher," she emotionlessly chuckled. Her face cleared of any emotion as she stared up at me. "You were taken that night. The night of the bombing."

I stayed quiet, in fear of interrupting her. She had information about my family that was crucial to me.

"From what I know Raiden-" she voice broke at his name-" stole you from your family and while Sonya tried to get you back, she was killed."

Just hearing Raiden's name made my heart hurt. He was the one that fed me nightmares.

"Were you close to Sonya?" I asked.

"Very," she said seriously. "I left though, to keep you all safe. Safe from Raiden, which clearly didn't work."

My face paled at her reaction to my question. "You mean, you…you were a part of my family's coven too?"

"I was one of the first members of your coven. I'm also the one that left them to their deaths unintentionally."

"You blame yourself for what happened?"

"Every damn day, yes. Everything that's happened is because of me."

"Why?" I asked exasperatedly.

She cleared her throat before locking eyes with me. "Because Raiden was my husband."

I gasped so loudly that it echoed. No way, that wasn't possible. I remembered Raiden. I vaguely remembered he was part of my family and I remembered his wife. They were so madly in love and were always near me. Especially the wife. She always held me, always read to me and fed me cookies with a glass of milk at the side. She used to throw me up high in the air and then catch me and spin me in circles. She was always around me. She used to let me run me fingers through her long dark hair-

"Rose," I rushed out, clasping my hand over my mouth as tears ran freely down my face.

Rose looked at me with so much relief and happiness that I couldn't help burst out crying. She flew over to me and folded me into a comforting hug.

"It was you," I cried in her shoulder. "All this time, it was you."

"Shhh," she whispered, rubbing my back.

"I thought you perished along with them," I continued. "I was so alone. All I had was Clara and-"

She lifted a finger to my lips. "Your friend has fallen. May she rest in peace."

"But what do I do now? What do _we_ do?" I asked desperately.

"The normal stuff to do when this happens," she said, shrugging.

"And what's that?"

"Avenging your friend's death. By killing those who dare split us apart," she said with a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"Hope?"

I spun around abruptly and was looking into the eyes of Clara's grandmother. Tears had made her makeup run along with all the women here.

"We're leaving now," she said softly.

"It's ok, I'll be taking her back," Rose came to my defence, layering her veil so the grandmother couldn't really see her eyes. "Hope is my baby sister."

The grandmother nodded before turning back to me. "You were special to Clara. She always spoke fondly of you. May you remember her of the good times you two shared, and not the bad."

She kissed my cheek and nodded to Rose before leaving with the others.

"Her grandmother is right," Rose said softly. I turned back to her and again she lifted her veil and I saw her eyes. The same eyes all Strigoi shared, but I still couldn't get over the fact that I trusted her. A Strigoi of all people.

She shrugged, guessing my thoughts. "Raiden may have destroyed our lives but you wouldn't have met your friend if things didn't turn out the way they did," she whispered. "But I must warn you of something."

"What?"

"When you go out looking for Strigoi and start to avenge your friend by killing the soulless monsters, that I'm refereed to, then it's hard to stop and the more we kill, the more they'll fear us."

"I never said I wanted to stop killing the bastards," I spat.

She nodded, acknowledging that. "Then I guess we better start tracking the little shits down," Rose said, mischief written in her deadly smile.

I glanced back at Clara's grave thinking perhaps leaving her would make her think that I was going to give up on her.

_Never_, I decided, as I walked with Rose to her car. I'd visit Clara all the time and hope that one day I'd find the Strigoi responsible for her death. Besides, Clara would always hold a special part of my heart. She'd always be in my thoughts.

Then a thought occurred me as we came upon Rose's car. I stopped at the passenger side and looked over to her on her side. She was about to proceed inside before I caught her eyes.

"Why did you give me up?" I suddenly asked, tears threatening to spill."I mean, why leave? Why didn't you just stay and we could have all battled it out against Raiden together."

"Because I knew I couldn't kill Raiden. If it'd come to that, I knew if we all fought we would have all perished, which is why I thought that if I'd left he'd go after me only but…" She looked away, ashamed. "Our family paid the price, so I'm going to attempt redeeming myself and finding out who killed your friend so you won't have to feel as if it's your fault. It's a start."

"But Raiden found you?"

"No. I found him," she said, her eyes growing dark. "I killed his siblings in cold blood for what they've done to us and let the ghosts of our family members drive Raiden to insanity."

"So he's still alive?" I exclaimed.

She shrugged. "The place where he was held was bombed so I doubt it. My only concern was finding you," she said, with a soft smile.

"You never gave up on me?" I wondered out loud, accidentally. I blushed, and looked down. When I looked back up, I saw Rose moving towards me and folding me into a hug.

"You'll never feel as if you have no one again," she promised. "I told you this so many times when you were younger. You are my family, and no matter what happens, I'm never going to give up on you, Hope."

And for the first time since I heard about Clara's accident, I felt free and loved. I wasn't going to go back to the academy and become a guardian. I was going to set out with the only family I had and together we'd make our way through life as one.

I smiled against her shoulder and closed my eyes, feeling the peace I've dreamed on getting from the moment everything was taken from me.

This, I realised, was what I'd daydreamed of every since I memorised her number.

"Hey, do you still have your phone?" I suddenly asked, pulling away.

She, for once, looked sheepish.

"Ah, well, um, no. You see, I may have jumped off the bridge after you and pulled you out of the water and may have forgotten my phone was in my pocket. Maybe," she added, grinning.

I shook my head, exasperated before we both got into the car. Once inside I smelt something so good, I swear I started drooling.

"Hot chocolate," Rose said, gesturing to the take away cups in the cup holders. I grabbed one and gulped it down quickly before exploding.

"Argh! It burns!" I yelled, sticking out my tongue and breathed in and out rapidly.

Rose started the car and put her foot down, laughing. "Emphasis on the 'hot' you shmuck."

"You know, that's the first time I'm going to allow a Strigoi to live after insulting me!"  
"There's plenty more where that came from fruit loop," she chuckled and winked at me.

I grinned back, happiness filling my heart and Rose drove onwards to what I hoped was my new home.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: Well folks it's finally over! It's sad to wrap up stories but I hope you all enjoyed it. Stay tuned with my up coming stories for VA :)**

**I wanted to thank everyone for their reviews. Know that they were the reason that made writing this story fun! :) Thanks for all the support and being patient with me when I took awhile to UD. I apologise tremendusly for the wait. I hope you all enjoyed my story :)**

**Littlewerepire7**


End file.
